Destiny Uncovered
by Venursia
Summary: The first part to a long fic. The digidestined are back, but why? This fic contains action, drama, romance, and a little humor. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own of the Digimon characters. But I do own this story, so please enjoy. It's my first attempt at writing a fanfic.

**_Destiny Uncovered-Part 1_**

Seven years have passed since the Digidestined left the Digiworld. TK and Kari are now 15, Izzy is17, Joe is 19, and Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi are 18. None of them would have ever thought that they would go back again. After all, the new Digidestined team was now in the Digiworld aided by their old Digimon partners. So, why would they ever have to return?

Tk and Kari were walking to a pizza place to meet Tai and Matt. Both boys had become the best of friends, although they still fought nonstop. 

Mimi and Sora were coming home from The Tokyo Girls' Academy of Education. They had not seen the others for five years. Both girls lived near each other and became best friends. With Sora working in her mother's flower shop and Mimi working there part time, they had no time to see the others.

Joe was driving home from college, actually eager to be away from school in the summer. Man! College is a lot tougher than I thought. A break should do me good.

Izzy was exchanging good-byes with his friend. Izzy was no longer quiet, but his laptop was still his best friend. A cold breeze shoved past him. Hmm…Unusual weather, he thought. It's summer, yet it's awfully chilly for this time of year. 

************************************************

Later that day, Matt, Tai, Tk, and Kari walked to the park to relax. Soon, the wind started to pick up as little devices flew from the sky and into their hands. They only had time to exchange a startled gaze with each other, as they were sucked through a portal.

Izzy was typing on his computer when he got E-mail. It was from Gennai! In it, he was told to walk to the park with his laptop. Izzy slipped it into his carrying case and walked to the park. When he got there, he was in for a surprise as he saw a small digital device float in front of him. As soon as he grasped it, he was sucked through a portal.

Joe had just settled in and decided to take a walk. As he was enjoying the scenery, the wind around him picked up, as a small device floated in front of his face. Once he took it, he was sucked into a portal.

Mimi and Sora had unpacked their things. As they took a walk to an ice cream parlor nearby, small devices floated up to their faces. With a quick glance at each other, they took the devices, and were sucked though a portal.

******************************************

The Digidestined slowly got up. They were all groggy from being transported. Everyone stared at each other. It was hard to believe that these were the same kids who came to the Digiworld.

Joe-He still wore glasses, but he didn't look like a nerd anymore. He was six foot and very handsome. He wore long blue pants with a sleeveless tan shirt.

Sora-She had reddish-brown shoulder length hair in two pigtails. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped cotton candy pink tank top with long blue jeans and white and pink sneakers. Sora was four inches shorter than Joe. 

Mimi-Her hat days were gone, as she wore her hair in a ponytail. Her height was the same as Sora's. She wore a light blue spaghetti strapped tank top with a pink angel and long blue jeans with white sneakers.

Matt-His blond hair was now a little shorter than before. He was an inch shorter than Joe and wore blue jeans with a sleeveless blue-green top. 

Tk-He no longer wore his hat; instead, he wore tan shorts and a deep green T-shirt. He was five inches shorter than Joe.

Izzy- He was as an inch shorter than Matt and Tai. He wore black jeans and an orange sleeveless shirt.

Tai-He lost his goggles and wore his hair a little shorter. He wore long tan pants (slightly baggy) with a deep blue sleeveless shirt. He was the same height as Matt.

Kari-She was five inches shorter than Joe. She wore a light yellow tee with pink capri pants and white and yellow sneakers. Her light brown hair was in a loose ponytail. She still wore her whistle, a remembrance of the Digiworld and Gatomon.

******************************************

*NOTE: If you see a character's name with a dash following it (not including what's above this note), then that means it's the character's thoughts.

******************************************

It was hard to believe that Mimi no longer wore pink and Sora was definitely not a tomboy anymore. 

Tai--Man, Mimi and no pink! Now, that's a shock! Is that…No, it can't be! It is Sora! I recognize those eyes! -sigh- Wow! She looks great! Wonder what she's been up to. Is she involved? Does she still think of me? Where's her lucky hat? Oh well! Her hair looks soo soft and shiny… 

Sora--I can't believe how everyone has changed. Wow! Tk looks so much like Matt. Hmm… Matt sure doesn't look too bad—sigh—Tai's eyes still have the same effect on me. Wonder where his goggles are. No matter, he looks better without them. 

Mimi--Gosh, everyone is so different. Wow! Is that Joe? Hmm…Matt sure looks a lot hotter, and that Tk! Looks a lot like Matt use to! Hmm…Izzy? Wow! Hey! Tai finally lost those goggles! Good, they really did clash with his outfit.

Matt—I can't believe this! Izzy? Joe? Man have they changed! Hmm…Who's that? Wait that's Sora! Wow! Talk about hot! Mimi? No pink? Wow, that's something. Man, I never realized what pretty hair she has…and those eyes…she looks better without the hat.

Izzy—Hmm…Is that Sora? Prodigious! It is Sora! Definitely no tomboy! Huh? Mimi? No pink? Her hair is still so…Wow! Everyone's appearance sure has been altered! Even Kari doesn't look so bad herself!

Joe—Oh man…Everyone is so different! Tai, Kari, Tk, Matt, Izzy…Sora?!? Talk about hot! Ahh! I hope I'm not blushing! Huh? Mimi lost her hat and pink style? Hmm…She looks so much better without that cowboy hat. Now she looks…wow…hot! Akk! I hope I'm not blushing now!

Kari—It's great to see everyone! they all look different…Mimi and no pink, and Sora…Joe and...Izzy! He sure looks a lot cuter than before! I wonder if I'm as pretty as Mimi and Sora. And why are the boys all staring at them? Even Tk! Hey! Is he drooling?

Tk—Wow! Mimi looks great! I'm glad she lost her hat, but no pink? Man, who's that? It's Sora! She sure looks different, and not to mention-ah! What am I saying? Sora's been like a mother to me! Still…can't help staring…Mimi…Sora…Uh oh, I better stop staring! Kari is giving me the look!

*********************************************

It seemed like forever before the silence was broken. Kari happily hugged Sora as she said, "It's great to see everyone! Boy have I missed you guys!" She went around hugging everyone. Finally, all followed her example. They all decided to find somewhere to camp, since it was starting to get dark.

It was like old times hearing the familiar typing of Izzy on his computer. He was trying to get a hold of Gennai while Joe, Tai, and Matt went to go find firewood. 

"You know Sora, I don't think I'm over him," Mimi said.

Sora looked at her and said, "Neither am I. I mean, it's been seven years, but…" 

Tk and Kari glanced at each other. "If only they knew how much our brothers talked about them," Tk whispered to Kari, "Even if they say they're over them." 

**************************

It was pretty quiet while they were looking. Joe decided to break the silence. "So, you guys seem to be awfully close now," he said. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean we still fight and everything, but I don't know," Matt said. Hmmm…Joe seems different too, he thought. So far, he hasn't he's allergic to this and that. He seems to be out of his hypochondriac phase.

Tai pitched in and said, "Yeah, me and nesthead over there are close. But ask us to decide on what kind of pizza, and you'll be there all day!" He was strangely happy about being back. Maybe it was the adventure, or maybe it was a certain somebody…Hey, Joe hasn't even complained about anything. Wonder what he's allergic to now, he mused. With his face growing serious, he turned to Matt and Joe. "You guys, after all these years…I'm not over her. I want to tell her how I feel but…"

"Don't sweat it Tai. I'm pretty sure she hasn't forgotten you. Back in the early days, in the Digiworld, she always had a crush on you too," Matt said. He sighed as he heard Tai say a clueless "Huh?" "Ever notice the way you look at her, she looks at you? Or the way she would get worried for your safety and call out your name? Besides, I have no advice to offer. I'm in the same boat with Mimi," he told Tai.

Joe turned to both of them. "Well Matt, don't worry about Mimi not liking you." He chuckled as he saw a confused and clueless Matt. "She's always liked you, in fact she even told me so. When you were gone from the team, she was super worried and even stopped complaining. And when you and MetalGarurumon were fighting us, she turned away, not wanting to see the hatred in your eyes. It seems like both of you should say something to them. Tonight, why don't we split up the watches," Joe said.

Tai turned to him and grinned. "Oh I see. Well the first watch will be…"

*********************************

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Tk, Kari, Sora, and Mimi were all talking as Izzy typed.

"So Izzy, have you found anything yet?" chirped Tk. Everyone stared at Izzy waiting for his reply.

"Well, no. I can't seem to get a hold of Gennai" replied Izzy worriedly. I wonder why Gennai hasn't contacted us yet, he thought. Bing! "Hey everyone! Look I have promptly received-" Izzy stopped suddenly.

Mimi cut him off annoyed, "Quit the techno babble and tell us what he said. Honestly, some things never change! Well hurry up! Open it!"

"Hello guys, welcome back. I suppose you all are wondering why you are back. Well allow me to tell you what happened to the new Digidestined team and your Digimon. You see, after you all left, the Digiworld was at peace. But then, we had to summon a new Digidestined team. Each had a certain crest: peace, harmony, heaven, devotion, trust, skill, courtesy, and modesty. They were paired up with your Digimon since they had similar attributes to you. The Dark Tyrants, the understudies for the Dark Masters, were thought to be vanquished with the Dark Masters. But they were in hiding, building up their strength. To make a long story short, those Digidestined were captured by them. Their Digimon were fighting in their final forms. And when they tried to save them, they were destroyed with the kids. But right before they died, their crests emanated a powerful light that encased those Dark Tyrants. It was only recently that they have broken out. You must go to the Temple of Destiny. Only those with pure hearts are allowed to enter. I am currently sending a map. You must hurry! Oh I almost forgot, the crests from those kids are stored there. Once combined with your crests, which you can come by to my place and retrieve them, your great powers will be released. It is also said in an ancient prophecy, that five warriors will save the Digiworld. Three of you Digidestined, are the Angelics, who posses the most powerful powers. When the time is right, I will reveal all to you. With my memory fading, I seem to have forgotten who they are. But you cannot blame me since I was told of this many digidecades ago," Gennai said.

They all sat there in shock, until Sora spoke up. "These Dark Tyrants are powerful. They destroyed those kids and our Digimon," she replied fearfully. Tears were forming in her eyes, as she thought of Biyomon.

Just then, Tai, Matt, and Joe walked in laughing. They immediately stopped when they saw all the gloomy faces staring at them. Hurriedly, they put the wood in a pile.

As Tai was lighting the wood, he asked with confusion, "What's the matter guys? Did something happen?" He looked up at Sora with concern. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"It's our Digimon Tai" Sora said. "They're all gone, and so are those kids!" She then broke down sobbing. Tai went over to Sora, to offer a shoulder to cry on. He had always hated seeing her so sad. It was quite a shock knowing that they would never see any of their Digimon ever again. 

"You mean-dead?" asked Matt. No, this cannot be, he thought. He looked at Mimi who was sobbing. Oh Gabumon!

"Yes she means dead! No Palmon or Agumon or…any of our other Digimon! Gone! Finished! We'll never see them again and now we have to worry about those Tyrants!" Mimi exclaimed hysterically. Matt went over and grabbed her wrists. "Mimi! You have to stop this! I know you're upset. But you have to snap out of it!" She looked up at him and then started crying into his shoulder, surprising him.

Joe stared on in shock. This can't be! No more pranks from Gomamon! Finally with tears in his eyes, he turned to Izzy, "Izzy can you tell us what exactly happened?"

Izzy then told everyone about what Gennai said. Tai then turned to everyone and told them that they should find some food and get to sleep. They should have two people at a time keep watch. Joe and Tk volunteered to go catch some fish. Tai said he and Sora would take the first watch, then Matt and Mimi would take the second, and after them Tk and Kari, and Joe and Izzy will finish up the night.

Everyone ate some fish but no one really had an appetite. They all said their goodnights.

****************************************

Tai looked around. Izzy was lying near his computer, Kari was huddled near Tk, Matt was resting against a tree, Mimi was nearby lying on the ground, and Joe was lying on the ground with his medical bag giving him a pillow. He still couldn't believe Agumon was gone. 

He turned to Sora, who was looking at the lake, "Hey Sora, thinking about them." 

"Yeah" she replied, "I mean it's hard to believe they're gone and---" She was cut off by Tai. 

He couldn't help doing this. He put a finger to her lips as she looked up at him. His gaze held hers as he brought his lips to hers. At first she was surprised, but then started kissing back with her hands circling his neck and his arms holding her tightly at the waist, afraid that if he let go, he would never see her again. 

When they finally broke apart Tai said, "I've been dying to do that to you. When I saw you today…It's been so long…Man, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you." Sora looked at him with love replacing the sadness in her eyes. She was speechless. 

Tai watched her as she yawned. "Sora, you need rest. I can finish the watch till Matt and Mimi get up." Tai waved off her protests. Tai sat with his back against a tree and slipped an arm around her. Right before she fell asleep, Tai whispered in her ear "I love you". 

He thought of Agumon, the other Digimon, and all their experiences in the Digiworld. Tai turned his gaze to the sleeping Sora in his arms. As he watched her delicate face, he vowed that he would never lose touch with her again. Soon, Tai began to drift off as he gazed at Sora, who was snuggled up to him with her head resting on his chest.

***************************************

Matt slowly woke up. He stretched a bit and then looked over at Tai and Sora. So that's why they didn't wake me up, he thought with a grin on his face. It's about time! He walked over to Mimi and gently woke her up. He desperately wanted to tell her his feelings, but just didn't know how. 

"Hmm…What? Oh! Our turn, right?" she asked, becoming more awake. Matt helped her up, but she accidentally tripped on a rock, falling into Matt's arms. "Umm…Oops, I'm sorry Matt," she said as she looked up. 

"Oh well, hey that's alright Mimi," he said looking down at her. Before they knew what was happening, they became lost in each other's eyes. Matt bent down as Mimi leaned in. Their lips met, with Matt's arms around her waist and her arms circling his neck. 

Pretty soon, they were in each other's arms quietly talking. "Oh, Matt. I'm so happy. When I saw you for the first time after seven years, I realized that I wasn't over you."

"Same here Mimi." He then bent down and gave her another breathtaking kiss. "I love you," he told her. "I love you too, Matt." She giggled as he picked her up and spun her around. 

Finally, they went over to wake Tk and Kari up. As Matt laid down with Mimi, he couldn't help but think that there was something missing. Mimi was great and everything, but…

******************************************

Tk was surprised to see Mimi cuddle up to Matt. Matt saw his face and just winked at Tk. He turned to Kari. "Look at Matt and Mimi. I'll have to ask him about that tomorrow," he said. 

"Yeah, it looks like Tai and Sora are together. It's about time! He's liked her for the longest while and never had the courage to try and talk with her after the Digiworld," Kari said. 

Tk looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "Same with Matt. He always liked Mimi, although he never showed it. He was always mean to her, but that was just an act." 

They then turned their conversation to what laid ahead in the morning. Seeing how Kari was upset and worried, he gently gave her a kiss. Soon she fell asleep in his arms. Tk looked down at her. He then put her down lightly and went to wake up Joe and Izzy.

*******************************************

"Oh man, I don't think I got enough sleep. Looks like I have to get use to sleeping on the ground. Hey Izzy, look over there," Joe said. 

Izzy looked up from his typing. "Well, it's about time. They always would steal glances at each other," he said. 

"Yeah, while we were collecting firewood, they both told me that they weren't over the girls. I guess they finally had the courage to say something. Hey Izzy, what are you doing?" asked Joe. 

"I'm looking over the information that Gennai sent. See, there's the map I'm currently uploading" Izzy replied.

Soon morning came. Joe and Izzy went around waking everyone up. After a wash of the face and some food, they set off to Gennai's.

-To be continued- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there you have it. The first part. What kinds of powers do they have? Who are the three Angelics? What will their first encounter with the Dark tyrants be like? Find out in part two! I hope you like, if not then…umm…I can't think of what to say… Anyway, I'm new to the fanfic writing and I'm hoping that I'm getting their personalities right. Please review or E-mail me.


	2. Parts 2 & 3

Once again, I do not own Digimon nor do I live in the Digiworld. The Dark Tyrants are all made up! He he he! My creation! Well I'll stop boring you now. Onto Parts 2 and 3!

****

*************************************************** 

__

Destiny Uncovered-Part 2

As they set off to Gennai's Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi were bombarded with excited questions from everyone. Matt blushed a little, as did the other three. All those questions of "When? Where? What took you guys so long? How did it happen?" Finally after Joe, Izzy, Tk, and Kari looked at the four blushing faces, they decided to stop. Before long, Kari, Mimi, and Sora were telling their stories of when they first fell in love and what their first kiss was like.

Joe and Izzy were talking about the whole situation. They were bringing up the rear, and were now having a debate.

Tk, Matt, and Tai looked back at their girlfriends. They were listening to them talk. 

They heard Sora say, "Yeah my first kiss was with Steve, this tall blond with blue-green eyes. Mimi, you remember him. The way he sauntered into the flower shop." 

"Oh yeah, and the way he would flirt with you and buy you a rose each time", Mimi replied giggling. 

"As I recall it, didn't you meet Nick there too. Remember how he would always flirt with you. Weren't you always the one who stopped working to make out," Sora replied, looking at Mimi's reddening face.

Matt and Tai glanced at each other worriedly. "Looks like a cat fight," said Tk sighing. 

"Oh yeah! What about Bryan! After Steve, you seemed content with making out! And what about Andrew or Dan or Adam or Peter or-" Mimi was cut off by Kari.

"I think you guys better stop now. You're both getting upset over nothing," Kari said.

"Stay out of this!" they both yelled back.

"Oh yeah! What about Kevin or Andy or-Wait a sec! What about when we played Spin-the-Bottle at Susie's? Didn't all the guys want to kiss you since you're such a-" Sora was cut off by Mimi.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! As I recall it, the bottle always seemed to point at you, and no other girl! The guys always wanted you!" yelled Mimi.

"Well your just jealous! And besides, you're exaggerating!" Sora replied.

By now, they had all stopped in front of the lake leading to Gennai's home. Everyone stared at the bickering girls. Matt and Tai grabbed their girlfriends by their shoulders and spun them around. 

"Sora! What's gotten into you? This isn't you!" Tai said. 

Matt then said, "Yeah, I've never seen you two like this before. Even if it's been awhile before we saw you guys again, I know this isn't you!" 

Sora blinked and replied, "You're right. It's just that…With everything happening…Mimi, I'm sorry I took my frustrations out on you," she then broke off sobbing into Tai. 

"I know you're right! I'm sooo sorry Sora. I know that it's because our…Digi…mon…" Mimi also broke off crying. 

Tk glanced at Kari who was fighting back tears. "You know Kari, sometimes it helps to cry," he said. Finally, Kari broke down crying. 

Izzy and Joe looked silently on. This news was hard on everyone. Izzy then said, "I think it wise that we see Gennai now." Everyone looked at him and nodded. They all went forward to Gennai's house.

*********************************************************

"Well it's about time you Digidestined got here. I'm sorry about the Digimon," Gennai greeted them. "Now, follow me," he said as he led them to a room with a brown trunk. "Open it. There you'll find your tags and crests. Once you put them on, follow me for some refreshing drinks and cake." They promptly picked them up and then put them on. As they were eating, Gennai told Izzy to check his computer for data on the Dark Tyrants, who were all in their final forms. 

Izzy hurriedly finished up and turned it on. He then opened up the file. In there was the information on the Tyrants:

****

Scornamon-An evil Digimon that resembles a vampire. He was a pupil of Myotismon, and the understudy of Puppetmon. His attacks are Psypower (can enter dreams with this power), Hypnosis, and Black Time.

****

Magikmon-He was a pupil of Myotismon who went to study with the Dark Masters. He resembles a man with white hair wearing an outfit similar to Wizardmon's, except it's all black. His attacks are Magik Dust (brown dust), Laser Strike (red laser lights from his eyes), and Shadow Beam, his most powerful attack.

****

Feirmon-He wasn't always under the Dark Masters; he studied under Etemon and Devimon. His bottom half looks like a sea serpent and the upper half looks human, except for the red eyes, green hair and scaly skin. His attacks are Icy Touch, Red Fire, and Grim Cannon.

****

Darkenmon-He was a pupil of Devimon and Myotismon as well as an understudy for the Dark Tyrants. He resembles Piedmon, only he wears an all black outfit and has a black cape. His attacks are Grisly lightning, Power Spheres, and Dark Light. He is the most powerful of the Dark Tyrants.

Everyone just sat there looking at the computer screen. "I don't like the sound of them," Tk said. "Tell me about it," replied Kari. 

Gennai turned to them and said, "It's all the more reason you have to get to the Temple. Your crests right now do posses some power, but I am not sure it is more powerful than their powers. So perhaps you should get a move on it. With the combined crests and the revealing of the three Angelics, your world and the Digiworld will be saved. And maybe you can find those Digiwarriors that will save the Digiworld." They all said goodbye to Gennai and left his home silently.

******************************************************** 

Meanwhile in the lair of the Dark Tyrants, Darkenmon was discussing what they should do next. Magikmon smiled evilly as he said, "I think it's about time we made an appearance to those damn Digidestined. I wonder what the three boys in love would do if something should happen to their girlfriends." 

"Hmm…Sounds chilling. What do you have in mind?" Feirmon asked. 

"Yes, it would be good to weaken them. That way Courage, Friendship, Hope, and Light would be useless to the team. I bet that three of those are the Angelics," spoke Scornamon. 

"Well, I know who they are. That fool Gennai can't remember. Ha! He's getting old. I'll tell you who they are. But as of right now, let's concentrate on a plan of action," Darkenmon said. They all called their dark servants out. In appeared Psycikmon, Spiritmon, Deceptmon, and, Perceptmon.
    
    *************************************************************

**__**

Part 3 

Izzy was typing on his computer while talking to Joe, and walking at the same time. "So once we get to the Temple of Destiny we should be able to save the Digiworld and find out who the Angelics are." 

"Yeah but, what if we run into the Dark Tyrants first? They could easily destroy us and without our…" Joe started tearing up as he thought of Gomamon. 

"I know, I miss them. Tento and the other Digimon. But maybe when we get to the Temple, we can find a way to bring them and those kids back. But as of right now, we need to stay alert and watch out for those Dark Tyrants," Izzy replied, as he looked up from his computer.

In the front of the group, Tai, Matt, and Tk kept glancing back at the girls. They were afraid of another outburst or some kind of fight.

"You know what? I think it's kind of strange that no evil Digimon have attacked us yet," said Kari.

"Well better not keep saying that. You could jinx us," Mimi replied.

"Well, I'm enjoying this peace. I hope it lasts for awhile," Sora said.

Just then, an evil sounding voice said, "Not for long girls." Everyone stopped walking and looked up to see four evil Digimon. They all gasped as they realized they were the Dark Tyrants. 

"The name's Feirmon. Oh Tk, this one is for you. Icy Touch!" Blue light touched shot out from his hand knocking Tk back a few feet. "Ahhhh!" 

"Tk!" yelled the group. Kari ran to Tk, trying to wake him up.

"Well, the name's Magikmon. Hey Matt, Shadow Beam!" "Ahhhh!" 

"Nooooo!" cried Mimi. "Matt!" yelled the rest of the group. Mimi stumbled as she tried to reach Matt. 

"Going somewhere?" Magikmon said, as he threw his Magik Dust at her. Immediately, she screamed as pain shot threw her. 

As she collapsed, Joe yelled at him. "Stop hurting my friends!" "Ha! You can't tell us what to do!" yelled Feirmon, "Red Fire!" Electricity shot through his body as he collapsed.

"If you like that, then you'll love me. Scornamon here." He turned his gaze to Sora and started hypnotizing her with his eyes. "No!" yelled everyone. Feirmon then fired his Grim Cannon at Izzy. 

"Hey Tai, the name's Darkenmon. Power Spheres!" Kari yelled, "Taaaaiiiii! Noooo!" She dropped Tk's hands and ran to Tai. 

By now, Sora was in a peaceful sleep. Scornamon then yelled, "Black Time!" Kari was hit immediately by a black and red light. She screamed at the pain, and collapsed. Darkenmon was about to finish them off while they were all weak. All of a sudden, blue light glowed around the eight. "Nooooooooo!" the Dark Tyrants yelled. 

"Blue Transportation!" yelled a beautiful voice. Soon the Digidestined were all transported to a beautiful mansion surrounded by a beautiful garden.

*******************

A young girl named Delia, walked around to the unconscious Digidestined. She had saved them from the wrath of the Dark Tyrants, and had tended to their wounds, which were disappearing rapidly. "Hmm…Wonder when they're going to show up?" she asked herself. Her almond eyes searched the area as she put her shoulder length, blondish brown hair into a high ponytail. She was eighteen now, and was stuck in the Digiworld. "Delia, we're here!" a voice called to her.

*************************

Two blue eyes opened, as a young male struggled to sit up. Pain shot through him. He had bandages covering his chest and left arm. "Ahhh!" He looked around the room he was in. Dark blue comforters with white clouds, brown paneled walls with two pictures of their old Digimon and the other Digidestined team. "What? Where am I? Where is everyone? The Dark Tyrants! Mimi! Tk!" Matt yelled. He heard a familiar voice downstairs, so he decided to go down. 

*************************

Tai slowly, but painfully got up. He looked around at the maroon comforter with little flames, the wood paneled walls, and the two pictures (similar to the ones in Matt's room) on the wall. "Huh? Where am I? Kari! Sora! Where did everybody go? And who put these bandages on my arm?" He then opened the door and went downstairs, to the familiar voices. 

*************************

"Ohhh," groaned Mimi. Her head was spinning. She slowly tossed her white comforters with pale pink raindrops. She looked at the wallpaper that matched her comforters. Hmmm…Not bad taste. "Wait a minute, where am I? Oh! Matt! Joe!" She then heard some familiar voices downstairs. She slowly opened the door and peered out.

*************************

Kari's head was spinning as she struggled to get up. She looked down at the pale yellow comforters and white wallpaper with yellow and light pink flowers. "Where am I? Ohhh…my head. Tk! The Dark Tyrants! Huh? Where are those voices coming from?"

*************************

Izzy got up painfully, throwing his black comforters with little lightning strikes decorating it. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked at the wood paneled walls. Hmm…Wonder who they are, he thought as he looked at the two pictures. Wait! If this is our Digimon, then this must be the other Digidestined! "It appears I've been saved. But where are the others? And who saved me? Those voices…I'd better go see," Izzy said aloud.

*************************

Joe got up slowly as he was shot with pain. Hmm…this isn't my room. He looked at the turquoise comforters with waves, the wood paneled walls, and the two pictures on the wall. 'That's our Digimon! And the other Digidestined! But wait, where am I? Anyone? Hello? Ahhhhhh! I'm all alone!" Just then, he heard voices downstairs. He decided to go and see whoever had brought him here.

*************************

Tk got up slowly, looking at the dark green comforters and white walls with a green swirled border. "Where am I?" Tk was hit with a pain. "Ahh! Huh? Where'd these bandages come from? Kari! Matt! Wonder who's talking? I'd better go see. Maybe Kari's down there."

********************************************************** 

Sora was running desperately through the forest. It was so dark and terrifying knowing she was the prey. She just stopped by a tree to catch her breath. "You can run my pretty, but you can't hide!" yelled Scornamon. With that bone chilling voice, she quickly started running again. 

She was looking over her shoulder that she didn't notice a tree branch in her path. "Ow!" Sora exclaimed as she fell. As she got up, a gasp escaped her lips. Scornamon was standing in front of her. "Black Time!" A glowing black and red light shot out of his hands. She let loose a bloodcurdling scream as she was sent hurdling through the air. Pain shot through her back as she got up. 

Her arm was bleeding and throbbing, as Scornamon floated down to her. "No, stay back! I'm warning you," she cried desperately. "Ha! Idle threats! No one can save you," he laughed. 

"No! Help! Tai! Somebody please…" Sora cried. Scornamon fired another attack at her. "Nooooooooo!" she screamed, as it sent her flying through the air. This time, she could barely get up. She stared up in horror as he fired another attack at her. 

Suddenly, her crest shot out a pink light that engulfed her. "Noooooooo. This can't be! She can't wake up!" Scornamon screamed. 

******************************************************** 

Meanwhile, down stairs, Matt, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Kari, Delia, and two Digimon were talking while eating breakfast. They looked up as they saw Tk enter. 

"Hey everyone! Gennai?! Piximon?! Who's that?!" Tk exclaimed, firing out a million more questions. The girl then introduced herself to Tk, and explained that Gennai and Piximon trained her. Piximon was badly injured by the Dark Masters, but was cared for by Gennai. Gennai had harnessed her powers while Piximon took care of her physical training, which wasn't hard, since she was a brown belt in karate. 

Tai, who hardly touched his food looked at Delia. "Do you think Sora's awake now?" he asked with concern. 

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go check. After you eat something Tai," she replied. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Sora.

Just then, a bloodcurdling scream was heard. "Sora!" Tai yelled. Everyone followed him up the stairs to Sora's room. 

Her walls had light blue cloud wallpaper with pink hearts. A comforter of light blue covered her. Everyone gasped as they saw Sora. She was deathly pale, and a look of pure terror covered her face. There were bruises on her delicate face. 

She then began to talk in her sleep. "No, stay back! I'm warning you…No! Help! Tai! Somebody please…Nooooooooo!" 

Tai gasped. "What's going on?" He went over to Sora, trying to wake her up. "Sora…" Tai cried. "No Tai stop! You can't wake her up like that!" Gennai yelled. 

Delia put her hand to head. "She has no fever." She then picked up one of her hands. Everyone gasped at the wounds on her arm. Delia then turned to everyone with a pale face. "Her temperature has dropped drastically since I checked her and…those wounds…weren't on her arm before…" she faltered.

"So, what does this mean? Is Sora going to be okay?" Tai demanded. Everyone looked at her waiting for a response. 

Oh no, it's just as I feared, she thought. "Tai, did Scornamon hypnotize her?" she asked. 

"Yeah…What's wrong? Delia! Dammit! Tell me!" Tai yelled impatiently. 

She turned to Tai with tears in her eyes, "Because Scornamon hypnotized her into a deep sleep. Once someone is hypnotized by him, they are impossible to wake up. He is in her dream. Anything that happens in her dream happens to her here. It seems he is slowly zapping her strength by using his attacks on her. And with no protection, she might…" 

Mimi and Kari started to cry. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Matt and Tk comforting them while thinking of all the times they spent with her. Joe and Izzy stared helplessly at the tortured Sora. 

"No! Sora!" Tai yelled desperately. He bent down and held her hand tightly as he kissed her on her forehead. "Oh Sora, I love you. You can't go! You can't leave me!" Suddenly his and Sora's crest began to glow. Maybe, he thought, a kiss can wake her up. But it's impossible to wake her. Still I got to try! 

Tai then leaned over her, as everyone watched. Even Mimi and Kari had stopped their crying, just long enough to see a miracle. 

As Tai's lips met hers, he thought about the first time he met her, their first kiss, and how much he loved her. Sora's crest shot a pink light at Tai's crest. Soon a pink light covered the two. It slowly died down as Tai pulled back.

One minute she was was about to be hit again from Scornamon's Black Time, the next minute her crest shot a pink light out, and she was floating in it. "Ohh…" she groaned. As Sora opened her eyes, she saw two hazel eyes staring down at her worriedly. "Tai, you saved me didn't you..." Sora softly said. 

"Yeah Sora, I thought I was going to lose you," Tai told her. He had never felt more helpless than he did just now. "Thanks," she said, as pain shot through her as she tried to sit up. 

Everyone immediately ran to her, hugging and laughing. Slowly Sora's eyes started to close as she fell back onto the bed, exhausted. "Sora," everyone cried. Gennai and Piximon glanced at each other. 

"She's been through quite an ordeal, and is resting," Piximon told them. "Delia, let's get Sora fixed up. Okay, everyone. Time to get out. You can see Sora when we're finished," Gennai said. 

Reluctantly, Tai left. He was about to turn back, but Matt and Tk ushered him out. 

**************************************************

Out in the garden, Tai paced back and forth, as everyone impatiently sat around on the soft grass. "Tai, stop that pacing. You're starting to make me dizzy," Matt yelled. 

"Shut up Matt! I don't need your damn complaining! For once Mimi isn't complaining," Tai fired back. 

"Hey stop it you two. This is no time to argue. How would Sora feel? She wouldn't want you guys behaving like this. Now, both of you apologize," Joe told them harshly. Everyone stared at Joe. 

"You're right, I'm sorry Matt. It's just that…" Tai said as he punched a tree. Matt turned to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, sorry Tai. I know you're worried about her." 

"Yeah, we're all worried about her Tai," Mimi pitched in. 

"Yeah but, her wounds are being tended to, so she should be all right," Izzy said. 

Kari then went up to her big brother to give him a hug, "Come on Tai. You have to stay positive for Sora's sake." "Besides, Sora's tough, Tai. She can pull through this," Tk said hopefully.

"Ahem." All heads turned to see Gennai, Piximon, and Delia. "You can see her now. But be gentle," Gennai told them. Tai swiped a flower from the garden, as he followed everyone to Sora's room.

************************* 

Once again, everyone gasped at Sora's appearance. This time, they gasped at the fact that the bruises on her arms and face were gone. Only a bandage was around her right arm. "Hi guys," Sora weakly said, "Don't look surprised. You guys have no bruises too. And as for the pain, it's nothing I can't handle." 

Everyone hugged her gently. "Oh Sora…" Tai choked, "You have no idea of how worried I was." Matt then turned to her and said, "Yeah. You should have seen him pacing back and forth. He made everyone dizzy." 

Tai blushed as everyone laughed at him. Then, suddenly remembering the flower in his hands, he handed it to her. All heads turned as Delia came into the room, telling everyone to leave Tai and Sora alone. Everyone giggled as a blush settled into Tai and Sora's cheeks. 

Tai sat on the bed and helped Sora sit up. Neither one noticed the door was opened a crack. 

"Thanks for the flower." "Anytime…" Tai said, as he gazed into her eyes. 

Tai gently cupped her face as he slowly bent down, his lips finding hers. His arms quickly circled her waist as he felt her go limp. Sora's arms reached his neck, looking for support. She never realized just how powerful his kiss was. She was surprised at the passion she felt, as her lips were being urged apart. Tai kissed deeper and deeper, begging for more. As the kiss intensified, he slid his tongue into her mouth. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue clashing with hers. He kissed her more and more deeper, wanting to taste more of her. 

Sora tried to pull back, but Tai pressed on. She found it hard to stop, but reluctantly, she succeeded. "Wow," Tai said. " Tai, I-" Sora was cut off by six people falling into the room. 

****

To be continued

Hope you find this fic enchanting, if you don't, then umm…pretend it enchants you. I guess part two was short, so I tried to make part three longer. 

### Who do you think the three Angelics are? What evil scheme are the Dark Tyrants up to? Find out in part four.


	3. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters, except for Delia and the Dark Tyrants and their servants. But I do own this story.

Sorry part 4 took so long. I am planning to make Destiny Uncovered a long fic, so bear with me. For all you Matt/Sora fans, I plan to write a fic about them after I finish this one. There are not enough of those fics around. Listen to me babble. :::chuckles::: I'll stop now. Well, enjoy!

**************************************************************************************

**__**

Destiny Uncovered-Part 4

Tai and Sora stared at the six goofy faces. After seeing his reddening face, they quickly scooted out. Tai got up and shut the door. He sat back down and said, "Jeez, what does a guy have to do to get some privacy around here!" Sora laughed at that.

"Gosh you have a beautiful laugh. It's like music to my ears," Tai said as he saw Sora blush. I love making her do that! "You know, I wish I had the courage to write or call you Sora. Many times I wondered how you were."

"You just summed up how I felt Tai. But I am glad you finally said something. I always thought you didn't feel the same way. Remember when Birdramon finally digivolved into Garudamon? When you said you felt something from my crest, I thought you did like me. But when you never said anything, I assumed you didn't. And all those years, I convinced myself that I didn't like you. But after I saw you again…Back in the Digiworld…" She broke off sadly remembering her Digimon.

Tai looked at her and said, "Oh Sora, I know. It's hard not having the Digimon around anymore." He gave her a light kiss on the lips and got up. "Why don't you get some rest." And before she could protest, he was out the door.

*****************************************

"I hope Tai isn't mad at us," Tk said. As if on cue, Tai walked in. "Oh, uhhhh…Hi! Tai."

Tai smiled inwardly at the red faces staring back at him. He maintained an angry look on his face.

Matt smiled nervously. "So Tai, you know we didn't mean to spy on you and Sora. It was ummm…Mimi's idea!"

"Matt!" yelled Mimi. She hit him lightly on his arm and gave him a reprimanding gaze. She then turned to Tai, "So, how's Sora doing?"

"She's doing alright. I left her to get some rest," Tai replied. He looked around and saw Joe sitting quietly while picking petals off a light blue flower. Wonder what's on his mind. 

****************

Piximon and Gennai told everyone to get ready for dinner. The boys went to their side of the house to take showers, while Delia, Kari, and Mimi went to their side of the house. 

The girls went to Sora's room to wake her, when Delia stopped them. "She's already awake," Delia said. Kari and Mimi still walked in while Delia walked to the bathroom. 

She was already up with her clothes lying on the made bed. She had a towel draped on her arm. "Oh hi guys," she said with a cheerful voice.

"Oh you're up already…We were about to wake you up when Delia-" Mimi said. She was cut off by Sora saying, " I know. She stopped you and is now walking to take a bath." 

How did she know that? What is with them, are they psychic or something, Mimi thought, as she and Kari exchanged startled glances. And with that, they all walked to the bathroom.

**************

The guys were relaxing in the bath. The hot water was soothing to them. They were silent for awhile till Joe decided to break the silence. "So guys…Ummm…. How's everyone?"

"Good," they replied. Then with a sly grin, Tai looked at Matt conspiringly and asked, "So Joe, how's your love life been?" 

"Yeah Joe, anyone in particular you're thinking of?" Matt asked. 

Joe's face became red as he said, "Well, ummm…Look at the time! It's pretty close to dinner. I think I'll go in the shower now."

Immediately Tai and Matt lunged at Joe, causing him to fall face forward into the water. He tried to escape, but Tk, Izzy, Matt, and Tai blocked him. "And where are you going, Mr. Kiddo?" asked Tk.

"You aren't trying to avoid the question now, are you?" Izzy asked, with a gleam in his eye.

Joe sighed and then said, "I have a crush on Delia! There! I said it! You happy now?!" And someone else too, he thought silently.

*************

At the same time, the girls were talking and getting to know Delia.

"Well my parents are divorced, and I live with my mother and I never saw my father before. With my mother's insistence, I took karate since I was ten, and received my junior black belt at the age of fifteen. Right now, I have a brown belt. I play soccer and tennis. My musical talent lies with the flute and the piano. I first discovered I was a witch at the age of sixteen, my junior year of high school. At first I was scared, but eventually told my mother. And she told me not to be scared because she was a witch too and my father wasn't. She also told me that they became divorced because he no longer wanted a witch for a wife, because he fell in love with a mortal." Delia told them.

"Well, what kind of powers do you have?" asked Sora curiously. 

"I can transport people and things, move things with my mind, and freeze time," she said.

Sora looked at Delia and said, "What?!" She quickly looked down when everyone looked at her strangely. When she looked up, her gaze was locked with Delia's. Why do I feel this strange bond with her? She seems so familiar. She quickly turned her eyes away when Kari spoke.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Kari.

Delia looked down at the water and said, "Yes, I have a half sister whom I've never met before. My mother told me that my father left her after I was born. My sister is around my age. Also, she told me that after he left, he raped my mother's sister. The reason I never met my sister was because my aunt moved away after she pressed charges and never bothered to contact my mother because of shame." She turned her sad eyes to everyone and asked, "What about you guys?"

Kari spoke first. "I live with my parents and brother, Tai. As you all know, I'm dating Tk. I play the violin and I do volunteer work at the park. There really is nothing interesting about my life." 

Sora decided to speak next. "I live with my mother. I too, have never met my father. I also play soccer and tennis. I play the piano too, and have also taken karate since I was thirteen with my mother's insistence. I'm currently a brown belt too. My mother never takes me to visit my relatives for some reason, except one time when I was about three. I remember playing with another girl my age…" 

Sora shook her head and then went on, "My mother told me that my father was someone I wouldn't want to meet, and he's the reason we can't visit my relatives. When she was pregnant with me, my mother married Jake. I was seven when they became divorced, and that's when I discovered that he wasn't my real father. He moved to the United States, and I never saw him again. My mother also slipped up all those years ago. In fact, she mentioned something of a sibling. And when I asked her about it, she just told me she made a mistake. But I don't believe her…So who's next?"

"Well," Mimi began, "I live with my parents and adopted younger brother. Yes, he's really adopted, although I never really treated him very nicely as a child. But after I found out the truth, I treated him as if he was my own brother. I go to school with Sora and work part-time with her at her mother's flower shop. Her mom and mine are really good friends. And that's about it with my life."

************ 

The boys were also talking. They took turns telling each other what they've been up to.

Tai said, "My life's an open book. I still live at home, and will be going to college soon. I work at a convenient store part-time. I'm bestfriends with Matt now…And…let's see, is there anything I'm forgetting? Nope, that's it. So, who's next?"

"I'll go now," Matt said, "As you all know, I'm bestfriends with Tai now. Tk and me live together now because our parents remarried. I work part-time as a waiter. And like Tai, I'll be going to college soon. Well that's it for me. Who's next?"

Tk spoke up. "Like Matt said, I live with him and both my parents. And you all know I am dating Kari. Aside from that, there really is nothing new going on in my life."

Izzy then said, "I'll go now. As you all know I am adopted and live with my aunt and uncle, but I think of them as my mother and father. But sometimes I feel like I don't belong. I graduated too, and will be going to Harvard in America, if I get back to the real world. And that's about it. It's your turn Joe. So tell us about college life."

Joe looked at everyone and sighed. "I love college. It's definitely different from high school. Not to mention the work is tough, especially since I'm studying medicine. Can you believe how long I'll have to be in school? Well that's it. That's my life."

Tai mischievously said, "Oh come on Joe? What about your brother or…your love life?"

Joe's face turned red as he said, "Well, I've only had one girlfriend. Her name is Rochelle, and we broke up right before I left for the summer and before we…never mind." He stopped as his face became ten more shades of red.

Matt turned to him with a sly grin. "Right before you what Joe?"

"Can it be true that our Joe is now an expert?" Tai asked.

**********

Meanwhile the girls were talking.

"So Delia, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Kari.

"No, I broke up with this guy Dan right before I was sucked into the Digiworld," she replied.

"Oh so you don't like anyone now, or do you?" asked Mimi. She noticed how Delia's face reddened. 

"You wouldn't be thinking about Joe, now would you?" asked Sora innocently.

"Well, I uh, ummm…Time for me to get out!" Delia said as she jumped out and into the shower.

The girls grinned at each other, and also got out.

********** 

The boys were all waiting at the table.

"Man, what's taking them so long? My hunger can no longer be contained," Izzy said.

"Yeah, all this food staring at me…" Tk said. His stomach started to growl.

All heads turned as they heard footsteps. They all became disappointed as they saw it was Gennai and Piximon. Then shortly after that they saw Kari and Mimi enter. 

"Sorry it took so long guys," Mimi said. She had her blondish brown hair down and wore an armless light pink dress that brushed her ankles. Her sandals were even pink. Matt blushed as he pulled out a chair for her (next to him of course).

Kari smiled at Tk and said, "Hi everyone." She wore a sleeveless light yellow top with a matching skirt and yellow sandals. Tk also pulled a chair out for her to sit. "Thanks for the clothes Gennai," she said.

"Is that my sister?" Tai asked playfully. Kari blushed at that. 

"Yeah you had a pretty good selection Gennai," Mimi said. Tai turned to Mimi. 

Matt frowned at Tai who was checking out Mimi. Then he noticed Joe was doing the same.

"Good evening everyone," said Delia and Sora in unison. Everyone just stared at the two. Both had their shoulder length hair down. They also wore similar long spaghetti strapped dresses. Sora's was a light turquoise and Delia's a light blue. 

"Wow," Tai said. She looks good, he thought. But it is pretty scary how Delia and her look so much alike. Both with the same almond eyes, and hair, and nose. It's almost like they're sisters. No, it couldn't be. He shook that thought out of his head as he pulled a chair for her.

Joe blushed as she said, "Thanks Joe." But as he pulled out the chair, his gaze was on Mimi. Their eyes met. Matt noticed this exchange and quickly frowned at Joe, who quickly looked away from Mimi after he noticed Matt watching him with a look that could kill. 

"Okay everyone, dig in to the food. Afterwards, we'll go to the garden. We have something very important to tell you," Piximon said.

************************** 

"So who wants to clean up?" asked Gennai.

"I will," said Delia and Sora in unison. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then went to clearing up as Gennai and Piximon exchanged glances.

While they were in the kitchen, something peculiar happened. As Sora was putting a stack of plates in the cupboards, she accidentally tripped on a broom lying on the floor. "Delia watch out!" The plates were about to crash into Delia's face when she turned around. She reacted out of instinct and froze everything around her.

Delia moved out of the way and stared at Sora. "How come you're not frozen?"

"I don't know. Could it mean that-" Sora didn't have time to finish her sentence because time was unfrozen and there was a loud crash of plates. "We better get this cleaned up," Sora said. Something weird is going on, she thought.

After they were finished, they walked out silently to the garden. But as they were walking through the dining room, the chandelier above them suddenly started to plummet down on Delia. Before she could react, it just floated above her. 

"Delia, just don't stand there looking at it! Get out of the way, I can't hold it for too long," Sora said. She looked at Sora and quickly moved out of the way. With great force, the chandelier fell with a loud crash.

Everyone ran into the room before Delia could say something to Sora. Matt ran to Delia. "Are you alright?" asked Matt with concern. 

"Sora, Delia, what happened?" asked Tai.

"Well," she began as she looked at Sora's tense face, "The chandelier just fell, and we both jumped out of the way." She saw Sora relax a little. "Thanks Delia," she heard Sora say. But the strangest thing was that her lips didn't move.

"You saved me," Sora heard Delia say. What? Am I hearing things? Did Delia say something? No, her lips didn't move, but I know I heard her voice loud and clear.

"It's a lucky thing you girls weren't hurt. See, I told Gennai that it wasn't safe! Alright everyone, to the garden. I'll have this mess cleaned up in no time," Piximon said. 

*************************** 

Shorlty after that everyone sat in the garden waiting.

"Sora, is there something you're hiding? You seem different," Tai said. He looked at her with suspicious eyes. He noticed how she seemed nervous. For some reason, he knew Sora and Delia weren't telling everyone the whole truth of what just happpened.

"Well, ummm…There's-" Sora was cut off by Gennai. 

'Hello everyone. Quite a day you've been having." Gennai carried a box out and set it down in front of the Digidestined. He opened it and produced a tag. He looked at Delia and said, "It's about time we tell you why you were chosen to come here and be trained."

Piximon flew forward and said, "We have spoken to the Ancients. Delia, you posses great powers, as does someone else in this group. You also have a crest, which can be found at the Temple of Destiny. It is the Crest of Emotion. Many years ago, in the real world these Digidestined fought Myotsimon and won. Do you remember that? Your data was analyzed as the Digidestined returned here. Your data was analyzed for a reason. Here, take the tag."

Delia got up slowly and put it around her neck. Then she sat down.

Gennai reached into the box and pulled out a thick dusty book. "This book has been around since the beginning of time. It belonged to the Ancients. Inside this book contains many prophecies. Today Piximon and me have spoken to the dead Ancients. They have told us a long and lengthy prophecy. But we will paraphrase it for you. Now, it is time to tell you of another female warrior, a fourth Angelic. She is the Sorceress. The Angelics names are the Enchantress, the Siren, and the Fairy, with the leader being the Enchantress. You don't have to look any further for the Angelics, because..." Gennai looked at the confused faces staring back at him. "…the Angelics are you girls. Mimi, you are the Siren. Kari, you are the Fairy. Delia, you are the Sorceress, and Sora, you are the Enchantress. As for the five warriors, they are you, boys. You five are their bodyguards, basically. You will aid and protect them. There is also a mention of another-but that part is fuzzy. In fact, I'm not even sure if I heard right. Now, it is time to unlock your crests' powers. Now you boys will have a few side effects, but they'll eventually wear off, Piximon."

Piximon asked for everyone's crest. The boys all took it off their necks and gave it to him. Piximon laid each crest on the ground. Then with his staff, he yelled "Pixie Dust!" After the pink dust fell over them, he motioned for the Digidestined to pick them up. 

As they put them on, Gennai yelled, "Unlock and Reveal the Warriors!" Electricity shot out from the crests and hit the holders. They screamed in pain as the girls stared at them in horror. Finally the electricity died down, and white lights surrounded the boys. The girls gasped as they saw the boys standing there.

****

~Joe no longer had glasses, and his eyes were now a cold blue-green. He wore long light blue pants with two dark blue stripes and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. His crest was on the back and the front said Reliability, in light blue-green letters. A sword hung from his belt. His sword handle was an ocean blue.

~Tai's eyes were still the same amber color, but they now looked cold. He wore a similar outfit except his pants were dark blue with two gold stripes on both sides, and his shirt was dark blue. His crest was on the back of the shirt and the front said Courage, in gold letters. On his right hand was the symbol of his crest (barely visible). His sword handle was gold.

~Matt's eyes were now a cold green color. He had on a similar outfit as Tai, except his pants were dark green with two silver stripes on each side, and his shirt was dark green. His crest was on the back, while the front of his shirt said Friendship, in silver letters. He also had the symbol of his crest on his right hand (barely visible). His sword handle was silver.

~Tk's eyes were now the same cold green as Matt's. His outfit was similar, except for the light green pants with two dark green stripes and a matching shirt. On the back of his shirt was his crest and the front said Hope, in light green letters. His sword handle was dark green. 

~Izzy's eyes were now a cold violet color. He had on a similar outfit, except his pants were dark purple with light purple stripes and a shirt matching the pants' color. His sword was the color of wisdom, Purple.

Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Delia shivered as they looked at them. They all seemed so cold now.

"Okay boys, let's try out your powers and agility," Gennai said. 

And with that, Tai let out a fireball from his hands. As it hit a tree, Joe shot water from his hands at the burning tree. Izzy shot purple lightning from his hands to another tree, leaving nothing but splintered wood scattered about. Matt shot a green light from his hands. It hit several trees, burning a hole through them. Tk shot green rings from his hands, which demolished a tree.

"Okay boys that's enough. Very impressive. Now, let's see your agility. Follow me to the training facility," Piximon said. Everyone followed him and Gennai to an open area. They saw an oval track with an obstacle course in the middle.

Tai and Matt leapt onto the 15-foot brick wall with ease. As they jumped off, they did three flips in synchronized motion and landed on their feet. They quickly crawled through a tunnel. Then they ran through the set of tires and jumped onto the top of a ladder, leading to a platform. From there, they used their hands to grip the rope above them and cross to the other side. They leaped off the platform and landed in front of everyone.

Joe and Izzy went next and did the same thing. Tk also followed their pursuit.

Gennai turned to them, "Say Detransform. You all should get some rest. Delia, Sora, you two stay. We need to talk to you. Goodnight everyone."

As the boys said, "Detransform" the girls looked at them shocked to see that these physical changes were permanent. Without a goodnight, the boys left silently and ignored the girls.

When everyone left, Gennai turned to the two girls, "I saw the accident in the kitchen and dining room. I think you girls need to discuss this. After you sort this out, we will tell you something very important."

****

To be continued 

**************************************************************************************** 

****

~*~Hope you find this fic _enchanting_. Sorry it took so long to complete. So stay tuned, and you will find out what Gennai has to tell Delia and Sora. Please send me feedback. I really appreciate the reviews. Bye for now! 


	4. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters, except for Delia and the Dark Tyrants and their servants. But I do own this story.

So, you're still here? Reading my fic? I feel loved! :::jumps up and down::: Seriously, I hope you find this part as enchanting as the others. So without further interruption, part five.

******************************

**__**

Destiny Uncovered-Part 5

Delia and Sora looked at each other. "Sora, when the chandelier fell, you held it up with your mind, right?" Delia asked. As Sora nodded she asked, "What kind of powers do you have?"

Sora looked at Delia and said, "I think I should start at the beginning. When I turned sixteen, I found out I had magical powers. I could move things with my mind, heal people, and release a psychic beam by concentrating. That last one is hard to do. When I told my mom, she told me that she was a witch too. I haven't told anyone else about my powers. She gave me a spellbook. The only problem was that it was the bottom half. She told me that her sister has the top half."

Delia looked startled. "I too, have half of a spellbook. Sora in the kitchen, you weren't frozen in place. Does that mean that you're my…" 

As the girls stared at each other, Piximon intervened. "Yes, you two are sisters. And very powerful witches. The Temple of Destiny will unlock your full potential. Both of you posses the strongest powers, so beware of the Dark Tyrants. They will be after the Angelics, but you two are the primary targets." 

Gennai turned to them, "You are dismissed after you have a chance to talk things over. I'll leave some blankets and pillows for you in the living room. After all, it's not everyday you are reunited with a loved one."

*********************

Delia and Sora headed to the living room to talk. They sat on separate ends of the couch and covered themselves with the blankets left by Gennai. They faced each other.

"Delia, did you read my mind earlier today?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and you read mine. Then does that mean we can communicate telepathically?" Delia asked.

"Well, let's try," Sora replied. They closed their eyes and in her mind, Sora said, "Many years ago, I met a young girl who looked like me. It was you wasn't it?" She opened her eyes in surprise as she heard Delia reply, "Yes. That would explain the familiar feeling I got around you."

Delia also opened her eyes. "It worked. Wow."

Before long, they began to talk excitedly, catching up on all the long years they have missed. 

*****************

In the morning, Mimi and Kari walked down to the dining room. Mimi giggled as Kari kept pulling her black shorts down. Mimi thought that Kari looked cute with shorts and a light pink tee. Mimi looked down at her outfit of khakis and pink tank top. 

Right before they reached there, they discovered Delia and Sora sleeping on opposite ends of a coach. They gently woke the two up.

In the bathroom, Delia and Sora got ready for breakfast. They giggled as they let their minds bring them the things they needed to get ready.

When they walked to the dining room, everyone had already started eating. Both girls wore jeans and light blue tank tops. Their hair was in two braids. 

As everyone finished up, Gennai told them that Delia and Sora had something very important to say. As they stood up, they quickly exchanged comforting words, telepathically.

"I don't know how the others will take to the news of me having powers. I can't do this," Sora thought.

"Yes you can. You have to. Besides you're strong," Delia replied. 

With a deep breath, Sora turned to everyone and said, "Last night, Delia and I found out that we're sisters. Both of us have powers." She went on to explaining her powers and why all the accidents that occurred did not hurt them.

Mimi looked at her hurt. "I'm your bestfriend and you never told me…that-that you-you're a-a-witch!" She looked at Sora as if she had the plague.

"Mimi, I'm sorry-" Sora was cut off by Tai.

"How can you not tell us? Never mind, it doesn't matter," Tai said in an emotionless voice.

Izzy spoke up in a monotonous tone. "As your body guards, we demand you do not hold back on important information such as that. Come, let us move on out."

Delia looked at the boys. They are so cold and mechanical. She looked at Sora in surprise when she heard her say, "I'll say!" Out loud, Delia said, "I forgot about that."

*************************

After saying goodbye to Piximon and Gennai, the nine Digidestined set out to the Temple of Destiny.

As they were walking, Sora and Delia were trying to piece together their family history. Mimi and Kari were quietly chatting. The boys were in the front of the two sisters, silently walking.

"Okay, so my mother and yours are sisters. And they both got impregnated by a jerk, our father," Sora said dryly.

"Yeah, we're half sisters. Both of us never met him. Thank God! He is still in jail, I hope. I just think it's so stupid that he's the reason our mothers haven't seen each other in years." Delia replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt awful when my mother told me to never reveal the truth. It is just so hard being a witch! You always have to be careful of hiding your powers. I mean if people ever found out we are witches, we would be in a lot of trouble. It was enough being a teenager with all those female problems, and on top of that, I had to learn how to control my powers! Always afraid of being discovered…" Sora said teary eyed.

Delia turned to her sympathetically, "Yeah I know. It is tough. I use to think, why can't I have a normal life?"

Everyone was silent as they listened to them talk.

******************************

Meanwhile, the Dark Tyrants looked at the mirror on the wall. It zoomed into the faces of Sora and Delia.

Darkenmon turned to the Tyrants. "Ah, the Angelics. They look so peaceful that I cannot wait to torture and destroy them. But, those two, we must weaken them! Even destroy them before their full power is released! Anyone have any ideas?"

Scornamon stepped forward with Psychikmon. The vampire-like Digimon showed his fangs, as he said, "I'll take care of them. Besides, I hunger for the taste of sweet blood. Psychikmon, is your army of Poisonmon ready?"

"Yes my lord. Ready and awaiting orders," he replied.

Scornamon released evil laughter as he said, "Excellent."

***************************

It was getting dark, so everyone decided to make camp. In no time, a campfire was built. The boys were still cold and silent. As for the girls, they were in a nearby waterfall leading into a stream.

"I'm sorry to get mad Sora. Please forgive me, I want to stay friends. I know it isn't your fault," Mimi said.

Sora faced her happily and said, "Thanks Mimi. I really appreciate it. You guys can go on ahead. I just want to stay here a little longer."

Delia looked concerned as she thought, "Are you sure?" Sora just nodded.

Kari turned to her and said, "Don't you two have ESP and your powers to protect you?"

Delia nodded her head in agreement, "I guess you're right. Don't be too long."

After they left, Sora suddenly had a wave of paranoia. Something is not right. She thought she heard her name being called. Sora hurriedly put on her clothes and ran to the path her friends had taken. 

"Nooooooooooooo!" she screamed, as she saw the unconscious bodies of Mimi, Kari, and Delia. Before she had time to react, Scornamon floated right behind her. The hairs on her neck stood straight up. When she turned around to face him, she found that his eyes were holding her in place. They were so magnetic. She wanted to run, but couldn't. She could not help looking into his soothing eyes. She lost track of her surroundings and didn't protest as he lowered his fangs to her neck. A small prick was felt, and dizziness filled her head. She was weakening fast, and all she could do was think "help". Soon darkness swept in, as she felt herself slipping to the ground.

A cry of help awakened Delia. "Noooooooo! Sora!" she screamed as she got up slowly, and prepared to attack Scornamon. She concentrated on Scornamon, and within seconds, she threw him into a tree. As she collapsed, the last thing she heard was Scornamon retreating and saying, "I may not have killed you all, but I at least I have weakened the Enchantress and Sorceress! Ha, ha, ha! I'll be back for you Angelics!" Blackness filled her vision as she fell to the ground. 

*************************

Tai, and the others heard screaming. They split up looking for the girls. He transformed into a warrior as he ran. His hand gripped the sword, ready for danger. Up ahead he heard evil laughter. He saw Delia throw him off Sora, and then collapse. When Scornamon saw Tai, he retreated. "Coward!" he yelled, as he ran over to Sora, and the others. 

When Joe heard Scornamon's voice, he transformed and ran to the sound of it. He saw Tai trying to revive Sora and the others. Quickly he ran to Mimi, as Izzy, Tk, and Matt arrived. They lifted the girls and carried them back to the campsite, where Izzy tried to get in touch with Gennai. As Tai laid Sora on the ground, her crest shot a pink light that surrounded her. He looked to see her standing, very weakly. 

She then closed her eyes and held out her hands in front of her. A strange light engulfed everyone and blinded them briefly. When it died down, the boys began to feel something. They had their emotions back! They stared in amazement at Sora. Then they her eyes roll back as the darkness over her vision again.

************************

Meanwhile, back at Scornamon's cave, he yelled, "Ah! Those bloody girls! Think they can get away from me that easily! If it wasn't for those warriors showing up! Psychikmon, step forward. Assemble your army of Poisonmon."

"Yes my lord. I'll have them ready for you by nightfall tomorrow."

"Perfect. The night is where my strength lies. We will attack when they are asleep. The darkness shall hide us," Scornamon said. Then he smiled at the thought of wasting them. "If we wasted the other Digidestined, then we can certainly waste them! Evil will triumph this time!"

**********************

Joe looked down at Delia. How could I have been so cold. Now she probably doesn't like me, just like Mimi. He sighed as he gently touched her face. He pulled back quickly as he heard her groan. He watched her face as he saw her eyes flutter.

As Delia opened her eyes, she saw two very concerned eyes staring at her. "You're alive!" exclaimed Joe. Immediately she was enveloped in a huge hug from Joe. Delia then looked down at her arms. She gasped as she saw no bruises on her. She pulled away from Joe and weakly got up to stare around. "Sora?" she asked Joe. He nodded silently. 

As she heard Sora scream, she rushed to where Tai was holding her hand. She shivered slightly as she said, "She's weak isn't she? I can feel it." Tai sadly nodded. 

Sora looked terrified as she kept tossing her head back and forth. "Noooooooooooo!" she screamed. Tai asked, "Delia, what's wrong with her? Why can't I wake her up?" Delia lied down near Sora and closed her eyes.

Mimi and Kari, who had awakened, walked weakly over to where Sora was laying. A small circle had formed around her. "Huh? What's wrong with her? What's Delia doing?" asked Mimi.

Izzy smiled knowingly as he replied, "She's trying to get inside her mind."

"So she's going to wake her up?" asked Kari.

"Precisely," answered Joe. "I guess we better be quiet so we don't distract her."

"Yeah, she needs to concentrate," added Matt.

*****************************

Delia concentrated so hard till she no longer heard the voices around her. Slowly she entered Sora's mind. It was dark, and she could hear someone yelling at something to get away from her. "Sora, where are you? I can help you! Sora! It's me Delia! Everyone is worried about you, even Tai. He's holding your hand and waiting for you to wake up. Come on Sora…Let me know where you are! Say something back, I can help you."

Sora vaguely heard her name. The voice sounded so familiar…Delia! She then weakly yelled, "Delia! I hear you! I'm on a cliff! My powers won't work! Oh no! Help!" Scornamon had her cornered on a cliff. She saw Delia sneak up behind her. Then Delia lifted a giant rock over her head and slammed it down onto Scornamon's head, making him collapse. "Delia!" she cried as she hugged her sister. "I couldn't move anything or him! It was like the nightmare I had back at the mansion."

Delia looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well give me your hand. Let's try together." Immediately Scornamon was lifted into the air and thrown off the cliff.

"We did it! Oh Sora, at least I know for sure that you are going to be alright. On the count of three, we'll both open our eyes. One…Two…Three!" Delia said. She opened her eyes the same time as Sora.

*****************************

"It was awful! Scornamon was after me again!" Sora looked weakly at everyone who hugged her. "Thanks Delia." Finally, she was enveloped in a tight hug from Tai. "Oh Sora," he began, "I was so worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you." Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into a breathtaking kiss. She went limp as he kissed her. Hmmm…forgot about what he does to me. She felt his arms support her as her arms circled his neck. 

As she heard an, "Ahem," from Izzy, she pulled away from Tai. The two blushed as everyone laughed and made jokes about their kiss. She struggled to get up. "Sora, where are you going? You need rest." Tai asked. He shook his head as he heard her say, "To the stream to wash my face."

"Well you can't go alone. Remember the warning Gennai gave us-" Delia was cut off by Tai.

Tai looked at Sora accusingly, "What warning?"

Sora looked at everyone staring at her. "Gennai and Piximon just told Delia and me to beware of the Dark Tyrants, because we're the targets."

Delia said, "Well then I'll come with you. Besides I could use a bath."

"You know, come to think of it, I could use a refresher," Mimi said. She turned to Kari and Delia, "So are you coming too Kari? We can even take a relaxing bath." She smiled at the protests from the boys and the nods from the girls.

Matt stepped forward and lightly grabbed Mimi's arm. "I don't think you should go. You could get hurt again."

Mimi looked slightly annoyed, and said, "Matt, you have to stop being so protective! And would you just cool off for once?"

Joe stepped forward, "Yeah, they'll be fine. I have confidence in her. Besides Matt, you need to give her some space."

"Thanks for you vote of confidence Joe." Mimi smiled charmingly at Joe, as Matt silently scowled at him. 

Delia grabbed Sora and pulled her out from Tai's reluctant grip. "Then it's settled. Let's go. Oh don't worry, we won't be too long, and we'll scream if we need help." And with that, they were off.

Matt shook his head as he said, "Another bath! And in the middle of the night too!" Everyone laughed. Matt stood there watching the girls leave. She is so great and pretty, Matt thought. What am I saying? I'm with Mimi. How can I like her? Still, there's something about her...And Mimi…doesn't seem to understand me…

"Hey Matt," Tai said, scaring Matt out of his thoughts. Tai laughed at his friend's expression. "You know they're not here, they just left. So, why are you still standing here? Off on planet Mimi, or another planet?" asked Tai. He had noticed the looks he gave her.

"Well…umm…I-I-think I'm beginning to like Delia. But I don't want to tell Mimi that," Matt said. –sigh- How can I like both?

"Well Matt, we haven't exactly been caring to them. Remember how cold we were. I think it hurt them. Anyway, whst?" asked Tai.

Matt sighed again and said, "I know. Man I need to talk to Mimi. Sometimes I wonder if she really likes me or not. I caught her and Joe staring at each other quite a few times."

"Matt is there anything else that's bothering you?"

Matt blushed and then said, "Listen Tai, don't take this the wrong way but, I like Sora too…But don't worry about me…You have nothing to worry about."

Tai turned to Matt with a cold look in his eyes. "You better not give me anything to worry about."

***************************** 

At the stream, they were all under the mini waterfall.

"I feel like new," asked Kari. 

"Yeah same here," agreed Mimi. She looked thoughtfully at a flower near the stream. How do I tell Matt that I think I am falling for Joe?

"Hello, Earth to Mimi," said Sora. "Okay what's up? Something has you thinking a lot." She saw Mimi blush. Kari and Delia came up behind Sora.

Mimi looked at the inquiring faces. -_sigh_- "Well…it's just that…I…think I don't like Matt as much as I thought. And when he was so cold to me…."

"There's something else too, isn't there?" asked Sora.

Mimi looked at Delia and then said, "I'm sorry Delia. But I…think I'm…falling for…Joe." She looked over at Delia to see her reaction.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Mimi," Delia replied. "To tell you the truth I not only like Joe…but I like…Matt. But I think I like Matt more though," she confessed.

**********************

Back at camp, Izzy sat near Joe, who was picking the petals off of a flower. He saw Joe sigh. Hmm…wonder what's bothering him. "Hey Joe."

"Huh?" Joe said as he looked up. 

"Alright Joe something's got you really quiet. Does it have something to do with a certain someone?" asked Izzy.

"Actually it involves two people. It is just that I like Mimi but she's with Matt. And I like Delia, but I like Mimi more. I've always had a crush on her." Joe confessed. 

***************************************************************************************

In the morning, Izzy checked his computer for E-mail as everyone was getting ready to move out. "Here's a copy of the map Tai," he said as he handed it to their leader.

"Thanks Izzy." Tai replied. "Okay everyone, we better get a move on it. To the Temple of Destiny!" he said enthusiastically.

As they were walking, Matt decided to talk to Mimi. "Hey Mimi we need to talk. Let's walk in the back of this line."

"Okay Matt. I have something to tell you too," Mimi replied.

"Mimi, it's obvious that our little romance isn't going to last long. I've seen the way you look at Joe and the way he looks at you. I guess he still has a crush on you after all these years." Matt turned to Mimi, looking directly in her eyes.

"Matt. I-I agree. I hate to say it but I think your right. So, what if I like Joe! How about the way you look at Delia? Huh? It's no secret that she likes you! You want to get with her real badly…You know what? It's been fun while it lasted-" Mimi was cut off suddenly.

Matt became angrier by the second. "It's over Mimi. I really want to just be friends with you but it is obvious that you don't! So just stay out of my way! Don't even talk to me again!" he said harshly. He walked to the front of the line near Tai and Sora. 

Tai started to ask him what happened as Sora left his side to go talk to Mimi. She needed comforting. She gave Mimi a hug. "What happened?" she asked gently.

With tears streaming down her face Mimi said, "It was awful! We broke up and he was so mean! I don't want to ever talk to him again."

By now, the whole group knew what happened. Joe walked up to Matt and said, "You didn't have to make her cry! I understand you broke up with her but-jeez! You really are insensitive!"

"Shut up Joe! You should be happy now. Mimi's single again. And what do you know!? She shouldn't have said-" Matt was cut off by Joe's body slamming into his. "What's that for?" Matt yelled back, outraged.

Soon the group had stopped. Matt and Joe were fighting on the ground. Sora ran up to them and yelled, "Stop this! We need to work together, not against each other!" The boys just ignored Sora.

"Take that you Girlfriend Stealer!" yelled Matt.

Joe punched him again and yelled, "At least I don't go around making the girls cry!"

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourselves!" yelled Delia.

"Matt! Joe! Stop! Would somebody do something?!" Mimi yelled frantically.

Tai pulled Joe apart while Tk and Izzy pulled Matt away. Being the voice of reason, Sora stepped in the middle and looked at the two angrily. She then said, "Both of you apologize to each other!" After she heard Matt and Joe mutter a "no", she yelled back harshly, "Now! We'll just sit here till you guys talk things over. The world is at stake and all you guys can do is fight? Unbelievable!"

****************************

An hour later, Joe and Matt were laughing. Same with Mimi. She was her cheerful self again. Tai walked over to Sora and gave her a hug from behind her. "Well good job princess. Seems like some things never change. You'll always be the mediator." He then turned her around and cupped her face. He then bent down and brought his lips to hers. He kissed deeper and deeper, wanting to taste more. He held her up as he felt her go limp. Hmmm…love making her do that. When they finally pulled apart, they gazed at each other.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this little love fest, but we should get going," Izzy said. Immediately, Tai's and Sora's face became ten shades of red.

**********************

Psychikmon (she can shape shift. Her true form looks like a beast with large fangs) followed the traveling group of humans. She had shape-shifted into a human. She silently leapt from tree to tree. Now all I have to do is wait for them to take a break, and then my fun begins. Hmmm…Wonder what their powers are, she thought as she looked at Sora and Delia.

She heard the leader, Tai say, "Let's take a little break shall we. We can stop by that stream up ahead. Let's make three teams to go look for food. We can meet back in about a half in hour. So what do you say?"

"Tk, Kari, and Izzy can go catch fish. Matt and I can lead two groups to find food in opposite directions." Tai looked at Matt.

Delia and Sora said they'll go to the east and Matt quickly spoke up and said he'd also go in that direction, leaving Joe, Mimi, and Tai heading to the west.

Psychikmon grinned at the two groups walking into the forest. "Perfect," she whispered, as she noticed Tai giving Matt a suspicious stare.

************************

Matt was looking around. All of a sudden, he heard a twig snap. He turned around to see Sora. "Hey Sora. Where's Delia?"

"Oh, she's still looking for something edible. Matt, there's something I need to tell you." Sora replied. 

Matt noticed something different about her eyes. "Well w-w-what is it?" he asked fearfully.

"I can't stand it any longer! Tai forced himself onto me! I told him to stop! I can't believe he did that to me." Sora broke down crying. 

Matt said, "Stay here, while I go find Tai. Don't worry everything will be alright." He ran off angrily to where Tai was.

As she saw Matt disappear, her eyes began to glow red. "That's where you're wrong. Everything is far from alright. Ha ha ha! Now onto Tai."

*********************

As Tai was looking around for food, he heard a twig snap. "Oh Mimi, what's wrong?" He noticed her tear stained face.

"It's Matt. Tai, he forced himself onto me! I told him no, that I wasn't ready but he wouldn't stop!" Mimi said crying.

"What?! Matt did that! I can't believe it! How can he hurt his friends like that! Don't worry Mimi, I will take care of him. Stay here." Tai said. He took off running to the other side of the forest.

Mimi laughed evilly as she said, "My plan is working perfectly."

**********************

Delia and Sora called Matt's name. They couldn't find him anywhere. Delia spoke worriedly, "You don't think something happened to him, do you?"

"Let's hope not. Maybe he went back, let's check there." Sora replied.

********************

"Hey Joe, where's Tai?" Mimi asked.

"Good question. Maybe he went back. Though I don't know why he would do that." Joe replied. 

As Mimi turned to go back, she accidentally tripped on a branch and fell. Joe reacted quickly and caught her. "Thanks Joe," she said blushing, as she looked up at him. 

Joe stared down at her. He blushed as he said, "No problem Mimi. Umm…maybe we should get a move on it."

"Oh yeah, right. Good Idea," Mimi said nervously.

*********************

Tk, Kari, and Izzy were cooking the fish they caught. Out of no where, they heard two angry people shouting at each other. When Kari looked up, she saw Matt and Tai running to each other. They stopped in front of the fire. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Matt looked furiously at Tai, "How could you man? How could you hurt her?!"

Tai lunged at him, yelling, "Me? What about what you did to her, you jerk!"

As they wrestled violently on the ground, the others came back.

"Tai! Matt! What are you guys doing?!" screamed Sora and Delia in unison.

"Stop it! No more fighting! It's only delaying us!" yelled Mimi.

Suddenly, Tai and Matt were thrown backwards, away from each other. Delia and Sora stepped between them. "Now why are you guys fighting?!" Sora demanded.

Matt yelled at Tai, "Why did you hurt Sora?'

"Huh? I didn't hurt her. What about how you forced yourself on Mimi?" Tai yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi demanded.

"Have you guys gone mad?" Sora asked, confused.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Kari asked.

"Well I'm officially confused," replied Tk.

"That makes two of us," Joe replied.

"Allow me to explain," said a voice from the trees. They gasped as they saw it was Sora.

"What? Who are you?" asked the real Sora.

"Hi Matt. I look just like the real thing, eh? You men are easily confused," said the fake Sora, as she transformed into Mimi. "Oh Tai! Matt was just horrible?" she cried. Then she transformed into her real form. "The name's Psychikmon."

Immediately the boys transformed into the Digiwarriors. "I don't care for these odds. Head my warning, I'll be back!" yelled Psychikmon as she transformed into a Bluebirdmon and flew away.

"Well that was odd," Tk said.

"You could say that again," replied Joe.

They all detransformed. "Let's eat this fish and get a move on it. You heard her warning. No hard feelings Matt," Tai said.

"Yeah, same here," he replied as he shook Tai's hand.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~to be continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Enchanting, isn't it? I hope you like it. So, what is Scornamon planning? Find out in Part 6! Please let me know if you like it or not. 


	5. Part 6

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…it's the same old usual disclaimer.

***************************************************************************************

IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THIS FIC:****If you see a sentence with a little star thingy in the front of the sentence and the back of it, that simply means that it's the characters are talking inside their head (telepathically).

ex. I sat down and stared at the computer screen. *Man, I am such an idiot***ßßßßßß**I just thought that in my head.

***************************************************************************************

**__**

Part 6

It was starting to get dark, so the Digidestined decided to make camp. Izzy went to check his E-mail and watch the camp as Tai, Matt, Sora, and Delia went to find some fruits while Joe and Mimi were fishing. Tk and Kari went to find firewood.

Tai and Sora had gone looking in one direction while Matt and Delia were looking in the opposite direction.

There was silence for awhile, till Matt broke it. "Man," he began. "I sure hope Tai and Sora are doing a better job at finding fruit."

"Yeah I know. At this rate, it'll be morning before we find anything," Delia replied. -sigh- Does he have to look that good!

Come on Matt, have courage. "Ummm…Delia, can I ask you a question?" Once he saw her nod, he took a deep breath and continued, "Do you like Joe?"

"Not really. I like him, but…never mind." She saw how he looked relieved. "And why do you look so relieved? Wait a minute, you don't…do you?"

His face reddened as he stuttered, "Well, ummm….I-I...kind of-" He cut himself off as he said, "Oh look, I think I see some fruit up ahead." He soon broke off into a run.

"Matt! Come back here! You didn't answer my question!" Delia yelled, as she ran after him.

********************************************************

By now, a campfire was going and fish was being cooked. Everyone sat around the campfire and waited for Matt and Delia to come back.

"It's been too long," said Tk.

"Yeah I'm getting worried. Maybe some thing happened. I think we should split up and go look for them," Izzy said.

"No! You guys, it's all right. They're okay. If something bad did happen, then I would know," Sora replied.

All of a sudden, they heard giggles coming their way. Everyone turned their heads as they saw Delia and Matt carrying some fruit.

"Jeez what took you guys so long?" Tai demanded. "We've been waiting for you to start eating. What took you guys so long?"

"Yeah we were getting worried," Joe spoke up.

Sora looked at Delia's happy face, as she put the fruit they found, next to Tai and Sora's pile. *Delia, what took you guys so long? Did something happen between you and Matt* 

*Yeah* Delia thought, as she looked at Sora. *Guess we should let everyone know, huh?*

*************************************************************

Scornamon looked down from a tree at the nine humans. "That's right, hurry up and sleep. The sooner the better, for me. I'll wait till only one person is up." He smiled evilly as he looked at them.

*************************************************************

Sora and Delia looked at each other as they saw something move in the trees. *Did you see that?* 

*Yes. I can see the outlines of several figures in the tree. There look to be about twenty. We'd better tell the others* Delia saw Sora nod and go off to Tai. Delia went to Matt and whispered what she saw.

Matt went to where Joe and Mimi were talking. In the sand, he wrote what Delia had saw and whispered to them to act like there's nothing wrong and pretend to go to sleep. Tai did the same with Izzy, Tk, and Kari. 

Tai looked at everyone's suddenly tired faces. He yawned too and then asked, "So who wants to keep watch first?" He held back a smile as their plan started to fall in place. 

"I'll stand watch first," replied Delia.

Matt stepped forward and frowned. "You know, I'm not that tired. I could stand watch with you. What if there are bad Digimon out there?"

"Oh Matt, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. Goodnight." Delia gave him a quick kiss.

*******************************************************

"Oh but that's not entirely true my pretty," whispered Scornamon. He watched as they all started to nod. He waited and waited. He wanted to make sure they were asleep. He noticed that Delia was having a hard time staying awake. Scornamon just sat there silently waiting. Slowly, he saw her give in and fall asleep. 

Perfect, he thought. Nothing can get in my way this time. "Psychikmon, get your Digimon ready. We attack on my command," he whispered to his faithful servant. Man have I got her wrapped around my finger. 

"Yes my lord. Consider it done," she replied. She was eager to please him. Hurriedly she went around to her army.

*********************************************************

*Now!* Sora looked at Delia. Quickly Tai threw some fireballs around while Joe sprayed them with his water attack. White mist appeared around the camp area. Everyone quickly hid. By now, the boys had transformed into the Digiwarriors.

"What? Where did those brats go? My lord, I cannot see them anywhere," Psychikmon said. She frowned at the white mist around her.

"Keep your guard up! I guess they somehow knew of our plan and are ready for us!" Scornamon told her.

"Ahhhh!" yelled a Poisonmon, as he was struck with a fireball. Another one was shot at by a green laser. More and more Posionmon started to be attacked. "It's those Digiwarriors!" one of them cried.

Psychikmon flew in the middle of the camp and transformed into a Windramon (looks exactly like Birdramon, except it was all blue). She flapped her wings. The wind pushed away the mist, hiding the humans. She detransformed and grinned at Scornamon.

He looked at her and smiled back. "Very good beautiful." He laughed at the nine gaping faces. "My, my, my…you all don't look happy to see me."

"I'm warning you! You'd better get out before it's too late. This is your last chance," Tai said bravely as he stepped forward.

The eleven remaining Poisonmon formed a line in front of Psychikmon and Scornamon, as the Digiwarriors stood side by side with Tai. They drew their swords out and held it in front of them. "Attack and keep them busy!" Scornamon yelled. 

Fireballs ripped through the air left and right. Damn! They're so quick! How am I ever going to hit them if they move so fast?

Joe shot a blast of water from his hands, slamming a Poisonmon into a tree. Enjoy the afterlife, he thought. "Joe watch out!" he heard Matt yell. Joe quickly looked over his shoulder and saw purple liquid coming his way. Immediately he dove to the side. He looked back to see where the venom landed. He saw it eat through a tree. "Duck!" Matt yelled. When he got up, he saw a green laser kill a Posionmon.

Tai used his agility to jump over a Poisonmon that had him cornered. Instantly he blasted it with a fireball.

Three Poisonmon were surrounding Izzy. He fired lightning at them but they easily dodged it. He gulped and held his sword tightly. As all three shot their venom, he jumped out of the way. They all died as their own venom ate through their skin. Never underestimate the power of the brain, he thought.

"Matt watch out!" cried Tk. Matt turned back and saw several green rings hit a Posionmon. 

Fireballs and lightning flew about. Rings and lasers were zapped from the brothers' hands. Water blasted from Joe's hands. Venom squirted here and there.

Soon, the humans looked triumphantly around. "Hey! Where's Scornamon and Psychikmon?" Joe asked.

"The girls!" they yelled in unison. 

*****************************************************

Meanwhile, Scornamon and Psychikmon looked around for the girls. "You can run, but you can't hide," taunted Scornamon. 

"Your boyfriends can't save you now," she yelled.

"Wanna bet?" yelled Delia and Sora in unison. They quickly threw Psychikmon into a tree. Then they did the same to her master. Mimi and Kari came up beside the sisters. 

"You insolent girls! How dare you hit my master!" yelled Psychikmon, as she got up and turned to Kari. "Psychic Thorn Blast!" 

"Nooooooo!" yelled Kari. Her crest glowed brightly as she stood her ground. Suddenly, a white light appeared in front of her. The attack bounced off of her and hit Psychikmon, sending her unconscious against a tree. Wow! Did I do that?

At that moment, the boys arrived on the scene. They were amazed when they saw what happened. Then something else happened that made them more amazed.

Scornamon got up and looked at the fallen Digimon. "Black Time," he yelled, as he directed it at Mimi.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed as her crest glowed brightly. "Tear Blast!" A stream of blue tears was sent from her hands and into Scornamon, who was hit into Psychikmon. Mimi then fell to her knees. She looked in amazement at what she had done.

"My lord! My love! Please wake up!" Psychikmon desperately said. She stared at the perplexed faces and said, "You shall all pay for this! Psychic Boom!" A black light shot out from her head and engulfed her body. The light spread out and hit the Digiwarriors. They fell down unconscious. She turned to the girls. "Now experience my wrath! Psychic Thorn Blast!" 

It was directed at the girls. They all jumped out of the way and were now away from each other. Kari looked in horror as another attack was aimed at her. Once again the light engulfed her, changing the direction of the attack.

This time, Psychikmon jumped out of the way and aimed an attack at Delia. "Delia!" yelled Sora, as she tried to reach her before the attack. Unfortunately, she got there too late. She looked to see the boys slowly waking up. To her left, she saw Mimi throw her Tear Blast. 

Psychikmon was hit hard. She collapsed on the ground and looked to her master. Before she died, she said, "I'm sorry Master, I have failed you. I will always love you." Scornamon looked at her as she disappeared. "What a fool! Love! Ha! It's overly estimated."

Sora stood up with defiant eyes. She furiously turned to him and said, "Love is a beautiful thing. She loved you and you abused that! Now you will pay!" She bravely stepped forward and ignored Delia's protests. *Delia! You're awake I see. I have to do this! Everyone's weak!* She heard Delia, *Well let me help you. Hold onto my hand* They both closed their eyes and concentrated. 

Everyone watched as a rainbow colored light shot out from Sora's head and engulfed the two. They watched as their eyes snapped open. Scornamon yelled "Black Time!" Sora took her hands and raised them above her head. The light around her gathered into one ball, resting in her hands. As the attack neared, she put her hands in front of her and released it. As their powers met, hers began to push Scornamon's Black Time. Soon it hit him. He screamed as he exploded. Sora stood standing for a minute after that. Then she fell unconscious, into Delia's hands. Delia too, collapsed after that.

Everyone ran up the sisters.

***********************************************

Meanwhile, the Dark Tyrants gathered. Darkenmon threw a glass across the room. "Those Digibrats will pay! They killed off Scornamon!"

Fiermon stepped forward. "Don't worry, I won't fail as Scornamon did. Unlike him, I won't underestimate them. Instead, I will watch and observe before attacking those brats! Rest assured that with me on the case, their heads will be delivered on silver platters in no time. Come Deceptmon!"

Magikmon looked as he left the room. "Let's hope he isn't the same fool as Scornamon."

"Yes, he better succeed. We have no room for failures." Darkenmon turned to his comrade. 

***********************************************

The boys waited impatiently while Joe was checking the girls. "At this rate," Izzy said, "We'll never get to the Temple." Izzy went back to his computer.

"Ah! Guys! You all have your eye and hair color back!" Tk exclaimed.

"Huh?" replied everyone. They all went over to the stream near them and looked at their reflection. "Oh yeah, we do. I kind of liked green eyes," said Matt. 

"Man, I was getting used to my eyes and now it changed!" Tk said.

Izzy looked thoughtful and then said, "I would definitely have preferred to have that stimulating shade." Everyone looked at each other and then replied, "Huh?" Izzy looked at the confused faces. "I mean I liked my violet eyes." 

"Ohhh! I get it," they replied. 

Tai then said, "Yeah I was getting use to my old look." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Ummm….Tai?" Matt said. 

"What Matt?"

"Your hair and eye color never changed."

"Oh right." They all laughed at him.

"Ahem!" Everyone turned around to see Joe standing there. "They're all resting. They should be fine. A little rest won't hurt them."

"Well, we should take turns standing watch. I'll go first, then Matt, Tk, Joe, and Izzy."

*****************************************************

Fiermon observed them from far. So, he thought, that is the leader. Hmmm…I wonder just how powerful the Digiwarriors and Angelics are. A test is in order. 

He then turned around and headed over to see his servant, Deceptmon. A fox-like Digimon greeted him.

''Deceptmon, I want you to keep a close eye on them and report to me every night, when they are asleep."

"Yes master."

"Good. Tomorrow, I shall send my two weakest Digimon to test their strengths and weaknesses. Now go, and I warn you, don't disappoint me."

*******************************************************

Izzy went around to wake everyone up. "Come on guys, its morning." He rolled his eyes at the groans he heard. Geez, what do I have to do to get them up? He saw Joe get up and walk to the stream. "Well at least someone got up. I can't wake them up."

Joe washed his face and turned to Izzy. "I have a way," replied Joe with a mischievous look. He walked over to the boys, placed near the girls. "Well, I shouldn't do it to Matt, especially if he still has that temper of his. And Tk…well…that leaves Tai. My turn to get him back at all the times he made fun of me in the Digiworld." He took careful aim at Tai's butt.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! I'm all wet!!!!!" screamed Tai, as he jumped up, waking the other two boys up. "Izzy! Joe! Why'd you do that?"

"Simple, we wanted to get back at you when we were younger and in the Digiworld. Plus-" Joe was cut off by Izzy. "We found it highly impossible to wake you up," finished Izzy.

Joe looked at them, "Well, we might as well get something to eat while they sleep. They need their rest."

*********************************************************

After everyone was awake and had some fruit, they all set off. Tai, Matt, and Tk were in the front of the line trying to hear the girls, Joe and Izzy were at the back of the line talking avidly about something, and Mimi, Kari, Sora, and Delia were in the middle chatting quietly. They walked under the hot sun. 

It was coming into late afternoon. They had stopped for a rest, by Mimi's request.

To be continued

****

~*~I hope you like it so far. _Feel free to E-mail me and/or let me know what you think!_


	6. Part 7

Please REVIEW my story.

************************************************************************

**__**

Part 7

Everyone was walking quietly; too tired and hot to say anything. 

*Man, Tai is really pushing us hard* Sora wiped her forehead.

*Yeah. It's so hot and everything* Delia glanced at Sora.

Suddenly, they heard an evil laughter coming from the trees. Everyone looked up to see two Digimon. 

Izzy quickly had his computer analyze them. 

The winged doggy thing with a black horn was called Dogmon, and the dark brown glob was Sludgemon.

"Sludge Bomb!" Tk pushed Kari out of the way, as Joe did the same for Mimi. It hit the ground that they were standing on just a moment ago. A mini explosion went off, and dust went flying. 

"Horn Beam!" Tai pushed Sora out of the way as Matt grabbed Delia and pulled her away from that spot. 

Dogmon angrily hissed, "How dare you interfere! We do not wish to hurt you, but only to have your girlfriends."

Izzy stepped up and turned to everyone. "I think it's about time to unleash some force."

"Huh?"

Joe looked at the confused faces. "He means let's kick their buts!"

Matt, Tk, and Tai, "Ohhhh. Yeah." Izzy and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Let's do it guys!" yelled Tai.

Joe shot water at Sludgemon sending him flying through several trees. Pieces of him flew into different directions. He saw Sludgemon reform. "Huh?" 

"Tai! Use your power on Sludgemon!" Izzy yelled, realizing that fire would kill Sludgemon.

Immediately Tai threw a fireball at him. 

Dogmon looked in outrage at them. "You killed him! He will be avenged!"

Suddenly green rings shot at him. He screamed in agony as he disintegrated.

"That was easy," said Tk, as he detransformed.

"Yeah, a little too easy," said Joe cautiously.

"We need to get a hold of Gennai," Izzy said.

As if on cue, a hologram of Gennai appeared to them. "Hello there, Digidestined. Piximon should be there soon to take you back to the mansion, or as I call it, The Digimanor."

"The Digi-what?" everyone said in unison.

Gennai just laughed and quickly turned serious. "This is no laughing matter. I have some very important news and special devices for you. What would you prefer to hear first, the bad or good news?"

Joe spoke up and said, "The bad first, that way the good news will cheer us up."

"Okay then, there was a riff in the Digilinks. We have lost all contact with the Ancients. But, they did leave the book with all of the prophecies, except for the future ones. That will probably appear when the time is right. For now, we'll rely on mine and Piximon's memory." Several groans were heard. "Cheer up kids. I have not told you the good news yet. Back here, we have yet another Digidestined. I've told her all about you Digiwariors and Angelics. She too has an important role, which I haven't told her or you yet. Well I'll see you all later."

"Hello kids. I assume Gennai has talked to you already, so get ready to go," Piximon said.

Suddenly they were all traveling in individual bubbles.

************************************************************************

Seventeen-year-old Asia twirled her black hair around her finger as she sat impatiently on the couch in the Digimanor. Asia had shoulder length black hair that was layered. Her eyes were sharp and focused as she clutched her laptop. She put it away in her carrying case and heaved a sigh. She certainly had little butterflies flying around her stomach. Her head snapped to the direction of the door where she heard something. Asia got up quickly when she saw nine bubbles followed by Piximon enter the room.

As each of the bubbles popped, several groans were heard as five boys fell hard on the ground. 

"Ouch!" exclaimed Tai. He quickly ran to the pink bubble and caught Sora. Tk, Joe, and Matt followed their pursuit. Only Izzy stood there with his laptop on his back. He stared at Piximon questioningly and stared at the girl curiously.

Gennai walked into the room as Piximon introduced everyone, "Meet Tai, Sora, Matt, Delia, Tk, Kari, Joe, Mimi, Izzy. Digidestined, meet Asia, the Digidestined of Intuition."

Izzy stared at Asia. Wow, he thought, what on odd contrast…black hair and blue eyes…and…she has a laptop too! Hmmm….wonder what she's like…why did she arrive so late?

Asia noticed Izzy staring at her, as well as everyone else. She felt like she was being studied, especially by that Izzy boy. She noticed his laptop. "Okay Izzy. You can stop trying to probe me."

Izzy fired back, "Probe you! I was just merely-"

"-Trying to figure me out." 

"When I need the proper assistance to -"

"-Finish your sentences, you'll ask me, right?"

Izzy's eyes narrowed. "Would you stop finishing my -"

"-Sentences for you. Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she replied mischievously.

The others stared wild-eyed at the exchange between Izzy and Asia. Izzy was about to say something back when Gennai spoke up, "Okay you two, break it up. Now everyone have a seat, and we will get down to business. We already know that Sora is the Enchantress, Delia is the Sorceress, Mimi is the Siren, and Kari is the Fairy. Before we lost all contact with the Ancients, they took the liberty of filling Piximon and me, in on you. Asia, you are also an Angelic. You are known as the Pixie. As I said before, you boys are not only a team, but you are bodyguards. In the future, you will have to make life and death decisions, but one thing remains constant, you must protect the Angelics. I am sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner, but each of you is paired. Tai is paired with Sora, Matt with Delia, Joe with Mimi, Tk with Kari, and Izzy with Asia."

"What?!" exclaimed Izzy and Asia.

"Me and him together? You have got to be kidding! Oh this is just peachy!"

"My sentiments exact. At least we can agree on something." Izzy stared back at Asia. 

The others stared at him half-shocked. They had never seen Izzy this aggressive.

Piximon stepped forward and waved his staff. "Okay, you two better learn to get along. Now onto the next order of business. I have here a few devices. These two devices are for Izzy and Asia to use. You simply put these onto your laptops and press the button. It will make your laptops into two rings for you. It's much easier to carry. For you Tk, I have a small microchip that I will need to plant above your right ear. They are special night vision coatings for your eyes. Whenever you need them, just simply touch the spot above your right ear and think "night vision". Your eyes will appear glossy and shiny to others, but to you, you will be able to see footprints, as well as fingerprints. I will give you those later. As for Tai, Matt, Tk, Izzy, and Joe, I have these small pins. They have your crests on it and will help you to communicate with one another. Note that once you all get to the Temple of Destiny, all of your powers will finally be released. Although there were only eight new Digidestined, only two had not yet come…" Piximon took a breath and looked around.

Gennai finished for him, saying, "Delia, your crests are Emotion and Peace, and Asia, yours is Intuition and Serenity. For Sora it's Love and Heaven, for Kari it's Light and Charity, for Mimi it's Sincerity and Harmony, for Tk it's Hope and Trust, for Matt it's Friendship and Devotion, for Tai it's Courage and Courtesy, for Joe it's Reliability and Modesty, and Izzy's crests are Knowledge and Skill. Now it is time to install that chip Tk. Follow me, the rest of you stay here and try out your new technical devices and talk amongst yourselves."

******************************

"Wonder what's taking so long," Matt said worriedly as he stared at the door.

"You don't think something went wrong do you? It's been fifteen minutes," Kari replied.

Sora laid a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Don't worry you two, everything will be alright. Try not to worry."

Delia squeezed Matt's hand as she said, "Yeah, try not to worry so much. I'm sure that he'll be out soon."

"Ahem!" Gennai said. All heads turned towards the door. Piximon and Tk followed Gennai in.

"Tk! I was so worried!" cried Kari, hugging him.

"Oh Kari, you didn't have to worry. I'm fit as a fiddle."

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but I think you better get a move on it. I will now transport you back to the last place you were. But before you do, I suggest you each take one of the backpacks that Piximon is holding. It has a small button that you simply press. It only reacts to those with good hearts." Kari and Tk blushed at what Gennai said. Piximon handed each of the kids a backpack that was a different color with each of their crests on it in a gold color.

After they packed a few pieces of clothing, they each pressed the button simultaneously. The girls' backpacks turned into bracelets, and the boys' backpacks turned into pins, which they put on their socks (for some strange reason). They all said their good-byes as they were all transported out of the Digimanor.

***********************************************

"Master! I have urgent news. Those digibrats were contacted by Gennai. He told them that he had some special devices to help them and that there is another Digidestined!" 

"What?!" Fiermon yelled as he looked at Deceptmon. "Oh great! She finally arrived. I thought that cutting off that time riff would stop the Ancients from helping that old fossil. Apparently, I was wrong. I trust that you didn't leave before they returned. Right?"

"You assume correct my lord. They are currently headed southwest."

"That is all for now. Next time, wait to be summoned. Wait a minute! Was Dogmon and Sludgemon destroyed?"

"Yes" 

"Good. They were always losing battle. Keep in mind that I do not tolerate losers-or traitors. You are my strongest, do not fail me. Send out the Ravenmon tomorrow, when they least expect it. I want that new Digidestined captured. Perhaps we could turn her against the others, before her powers are awakened. The last thing we need is another one of those Angelics awakened." 

*******************************

The Digidestined started searching for a proper campsite. Tai looked at the map that Gennai had put into his backpack. He saw a circle around the nearest site, which was a deserted Unicmon village.

Once there, Tai and Sora went first, then Joe and Mimi, Matt and Delia, Tk and Kari, and then Izzy and Asia.

During the last watch, both Izzy and Asia became tired. 

"You know Asia, you can go to sleep, I can finish this watch."

"You sure?" she asked in surprise. Wonder why he's being so nice all of a sudden. Come to think of it, he is kind of handsome and smart and-What am I thinking? Maybe I need to get to bed before I start thinking of that again.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides, girls need beauty sleep, and you sure could use a lot more."

Asia frowned as she laid down. "Nice sweet talking. You sure know how to say good-night to a girl." Damn him! I take back everything I thought about him.

*********************************

In the morning, Izzy was the first one to wake up. He had fallen asleep after Asia. Quietly he stretched. He looked over at the gentle form of Asia, a few black strands of hair fell over her face. His hand gently pushed them behind her ear. She's not so bad once-ahhh! What am I thinking? I must have been more tired than I thought. He then walked over and woke everyone up. 

After the Digidestined woke up and ate breakfast, they walked, and walked, and walked some more in silence till it started.

Izzy looked up from his computer at the sky. "It's starting to get dark. Maybe we should start looking for a suitable night stop."

Asia lifted her blue eyes and turned to Izzy. "Really? It's getting dark? I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me," she sarcastically said.

Izzy frowned at her and replied, "I wasn't talking to you, my comment was-"

Asia cut him off saying, "-directed to Tai?"

"Would you stop that!"

"Here they go again," commented Tai.

"Don't they ever stop?" replied Matt.

"Hmmm…they remind me of you two," interjected Joe, as they turned their attention back to the fighting duo.

"This is crazy. Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Kari.

*Hmmm…I feel a potential crush* Mimi giggled at the thought.

"Definitely," chorused Kari, Sora, and Delia.

"What?" Mimi asked in surprise.

"Didn't you say something?" asked Sora.

"No, I just…"

"Thought it," finished Delia.

"What does this mean? That we all-" Kari was cut off by the sound of cawing and evil laughter. 

Izzy and Asia stopped their squabbling abruptly.

****

To be continued

~*~I hope you like it. What do you think about Asia and Izzy? Do you like it so far? Please review or feel free to E-mail me. Bye for now! 


	7. Part 8

Okay listen people, I'm asking you all very nicely. It will only take a few minutes to review. Heck! It would only take a minute, maybe even less. So please review, and bear with me. I know this is a long fic.

Okay without further interruption, here is part 8!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Part 8

Caaaawww! Muhahahahahahah!

Mimi looked around fearfully. *What was that?*

"I don't know, Mimi," answered Kari.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tk asked.

"Oops! I forgot about that. Kari just answered Mimi's question," stated Sora.

"But you didn't-" Tai was cut off by Delia.

"In her head, genius."

"Oh. We better transform." 

*******************************

"Come on everyone, stay in one piece! And do not forget the orders Deceptmon has given us. Remember, he does not tolerate failures. We attack on my command," barked the Commander of the Ravenmon.

Just then, a Ravenmon flew up to the group of seven. "Sir, I spotted those brats up ahead," he said.

"Good work, my Scout. You will be rewarded. Now remember the plan. Let's go!"

******************************

Caaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!

"There it is again!" exclaimed Asia in fright. 

Matt turned around to the girls, "Go and find a safe hiding spot!"

"But-" protested Sora.

"No buts! Now you five go on and get out of here! It's our duty to protect you. Those Digimon are probably after you five."

"I know but-" Mimi was cut off.

"Yeah," intercepted Joe, "As your protector, I order you to leave, Mimi. Besides, if worse comes to worse, you'll need your strength to fight them off! Now get going!"

"Be careful!" yelled the girls as they ran to a nearby hiding tree.

As they disappeared, the Ravenmon landed in front of the five. "Where are they? We have specific orders to capture the Angelics. So stand aside and surrender them now."

"Over our dead bodies," retorted Tai.

"Suit yourself!" replied the Commander.

****************************

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*What was that?* Asia put away her computer and looked around fearfully.

*I don't know* Mimi thought.

"What?" Asia blinked her eyes.

Sora turned to Asia. *Shh! Quiet! What if some Digimon hears us?*

Delia looked at them. *You're an Angelic, remember? We are all telepathically linked*

*Sorry, I have to get use to this*

*It's okay* Kari thought, joining the conversation. *I hope Tk is okay*

*Yeah, I hope Tai, doesn't do anything stupid*

*Well Sora, knowing my brother…He'd better come back in one piece!*

*Oh Matt!* 

*I hope Joe's all right*

*Hmm…Wonder if Izzy's okay*

*Izzy?!* Everyone but Asia thought. Her cheeks blushed slightly.

**************************

"What should we do with them?"

The commander turned to his speaker. "Take them. Now, let's grab those blasted girls. The master has special plans. The other Angelics…well…the master has his own way with dealing with them. Come on, to the hiding tree."

Izzy, who was lying on the ground overheard this. Noo! They're talking about Asia and the girls! I must save them…but I feel so…weak. Izzy struggled to stay conscious, but everything around him soon went dark. 

*************************

"Noooo! Tear Blast!"

"Kari!" yelled Asia. She suddenly felt a surge of power. "Watch out! Electric Marvel!" Five purple rings of electricity shot out of her hands and hit an advancing Ravenmon, who was killed instantly. *Wow, did I do that?*

*Yup, you sure did. Thanks, you saved my butt!*

*Welcome, Kari*

Now it was Kari's turn to save someone. "Mimi watch out!" A white light soon appeared around her body as she stretched her hands out in front of her. "Fairy's Light!" A white beam of light shot out and hit a Ravenmon.

"Noooooo! Delia!" 

Mimi, Kari, and Asia looked to see Sora pushing Delia out of the way, only to be knocked unconscious. "No, Sora. Speak to me. That's it! Blue Wonder!" Blue energy gathered in the palm of her hand. She then shot blue light, killing the Digimon.

Mimi's eyes widened as she saw Asia collapse. *She's exhausted. It's her new power!* Then she saw Kari fall to her knees. She rushed over to the young girl. "Kari, are you okay?"

"Mimi behind you!" yelled Delia. She saw Mimi scream and slump to the ground. Before she had a chance to get over to Kari, she was hit from behind. 

*Oh no, they're too powerful. I can't leave my friends. Looks like it's up to me to defend them.*

The commander flew in front of her. "Surrender now and join us."

"Never!"

"Fine, prepare yourself human." 

*************************

Deceptmon paced back and forth impatiently.

Three Ravenmon flew through a window. The commander walked up to Deceptmon. "Master, they have been captured. We separated the Angelics from the Digiwarriors."

"Good Work, except for the losses suffered. those Digiwarriors and Angelics will pay for taking out half of our army. Never mind, just make sure you and the others guard them. They must not escape! You are dismissed."

A scaly figure materialized in front of Deceptmon. "Have they been captured?"

"Yes sir."

"Good thing we are on an island. There's no way for them to escape unless they get a hold of the boats. See that those boats are heavily guarded. I warn you, do not fail me. I do not wish to kill you, so don't disappoint me. Carry on and report to me soon. I must go now, I am late for a meeting with the other Dark Tyrants."

********************

The girls were chained to the wall.

"Ohhh, my head." Asia's eyes slowly opened.

"I'll say," replied Kari.

"Me too," added Mimi.

"My sentiments exact." Sora looked around the room.

"Same here." Delia looked over at Sora, who ws next to her.

They all looked around for a way to escape.

"This is hopeless," Mimi said, breaking the silence. *How are we ever going to get out?*

"Beats me," Kari replied.

*********************

"Aaarrghh! These stupid chains!" yelled Matt as he tried to break them.

"Would you stop that?! We need to use what's around us," Izzy said.

Joe looked annoyed as he replied, "What's around us is nothing! This is hopeless!"

Tk was doing the same as Matt was. "How are we ever going to get out?!"

"Man, do you two share the same brain Ishida? All we need to do is to concentrate and use our power," Tai calmly said.

Joe suddenly looked up with hopeful eyes and turned his head to Tai. "Well seeing that strength is not lacking. I'd say Tai you're using your head," he said with a happy tone. 

"Well let's get going. Before I was overcome with unconsciousness, I heard those Ravenmon saying that their boss is going to do something nasty to the girls." 

*************************

"Hello girls, allow me to introduce myself. I am Deceptmon. My master, Fiermon will meet with you eventually." He then stepped up to Asia and gripped her face. "Ah, so you're the newest Digidestined. If you want to live, surrender yourself to my side, and I will spare all your friends, including the boys."

Asia's eyes widened. *I sense something seriously wrong. Call it intuition or something, but I know he has something nasty planned for us.* She heard Sora reply *You can bet your life on that. Don't give yourself up, he'll never let us go. He's evil.*

Mimi looked scared. *What are we going to do?*

*Who knows?* replied Kari.

"Well, what's your answer girl? Time's wasting."

"Well…I will never join the likes of you!"

"Have it your way. You'll share the same fate as your friends." Deceptmon then went up to Sora. "So, you are destined to be the mighty leader of the Angelics."

Sora tried turning her face away, but Deceptmon just turned it so she could feel his hot breath. "So what if I am?"

"Well my little pretty, if you fall, then so does the Angelics. You're coming with me. The master will love to meet and have fun with you. Oh, and Asia, you're coming with me. The master will want to meet the newest Angelic." 

The others cried Sora's and Asia's names out, as they saw them and Deceptmon disappear in a flash of white light. Sora and Asia fell unconscious from the transportation.

*********************

"See, I told you guys we'd get out. All we had to do was concentrate. We already had the strength," Tai said triumphantly. Then what he heard made his heart pound.

"Sora! Asia!"

"What was that?" Tk asked.

"Sora! Asia! Noooooooo!"

"Sora!" Tai cried, as he suddenly had broke the chains.

"Asia!" cried Izzy as he did what Tai had done. The others quickly found strength, knowing their friends were in trouble, and broke the chains.

They transformed and knocked down the thick wooden door. Then they killed the three guards and ran to where they heard the scream.

**********************

Boom! A large door was knocked down revealing the Digiwarriors.

"Matt! Tk! Joe! Izzy! Tai!" the girls yelled.

"He has Sora and Asia!," Delia cried, as they were freed.

"What?!" demanded Tai.

"Who?!" Izzy demanded.

"Deceptmon took them to see one of the Dark Tyrants, Fiermon!" Kari cried.

Oh no, Sora. Please let her be alright, Tai thought. "Well let's not stand here all day! Let's go!"

"Right!" they all agreed.

***********************

"Ohhh…" groaned Sora. I must have blacked out from that transportation. She saw Asia slowly awaken.

"Well, nice of you to join the living. It's a pleasure to meet you, pixie and Enchantress." Fiermon leered over thier weak bodies. "How pathetic! This girl is supposed to be the leader of the Angelics and put an end to us?" He turned to Asia. "And she is supposed to be the Pixie?"

"Pathetic!?" the girls exclaimed and instantly shot up as they stared defiantly at him. Both didn't flinch as he stepped right in front of them. 

"Bravery, eh? I see you're wearing sneakers. That won't do." he taunted. He then shot a light at Sora and Asia.

They screamed as it hit them and were surprised to feel no pain. Sora saw she was wearing a deep red long sleeveless dress with matching high-heeled shoes. Asia wore the same thing except her outfit was a dark blue. "What in the world?" they exclaimed in unison.

"You have exactly a minute to find your way out. After a minute, my servant and I will come after you. Go now!"

Sora's heart pounded as she desperately ran out.

Asia's face masked the same thing.

Deceptmon came up to Fiermon confused. "Master, why did you let them have a chance to escape?"

"Because they'll never make it. And I love fear, and a good chase. Soon, they will suffer. Deceptmon, you'd better check on everyone. I have a feeling that they escaped and your army of Ravenmon has been destroyed. Call it a hunch."

"Yes, sir. I will take care of them."

"You can run my pretty, but hide and escape is out of your league. I will have your energy and power." 

************************

"We've been searching for awhile and still nothing! We even split up and still found one another," Mimi said despairingly.

"What about that section over there?" Tk asked.

"Well genius, we need a key. The door is too thick to blast through," Delia said.

"Well how are we ever going to get a key?" asked Joe.

"Maybe-" Izzy was cut off by Deceptmon.

"I have a key, but you won't get it anytime soon."

*Oh great! This is all we need!* thought Kari.

*This just keeps getting worse and worse!* replied Asia.

*Our only option is attack at the same time. One of him and nine of us.* thought Delia. 

************************

*These stupid heels! They're slowing me down. I need my sneakers. Well no time to stop and take these off.* Sora's heart pounded, as she ran through the dark hallways. 

*I know what you mean* Asia ran with the same fear pounding in her heart. 

*Look! A door!* 

*Yes! we're saved!* Sora tried one and then another, only to find it locked. 

*These are locked too!* Asia could hear footsteps. I wish I wasn't so light-headed.

Sora knew she was too weak to use her powers, 'cause they would make her pass out.

"Muhahahahah!"

Sora's eyes widened. "If only I can find an opened door…" 

*Please find me someone!* Asia silently pleaded.

"Unfortunately there are no opened doors. You can try some more…but you won't succeed. Your time is up and there's no escape for you. You're too weak to use your powers and I can feel your fear. Icy Touch!"

Sora quickly dodged out of the way in time to see a vase near her turned to ice, and then crumble. 

Asia wasn't as lucky. She could feel the pain as she fell to her knees.

Sora screamed as Asia was hit. "That's it! I had it!" Time for some mind power.

Fiermon was shocked momentarily as he was thrown back though a few walls, but quickly reacted with a Grim Cannon, which sent a screaming Sora into a wall.

"Sora! Noooo!"

The badly injured Fiermon slowly got up. Pain overtook his body, spreading like a wildfire. He was about to attack Asia when he was inturrupted by another Dark Tyrant.

Magikmon greeted his comrade, "I see you are wounded. Looks like your time is up. Time for me to take over."

"Magikmon…" sneered Fiermon.

During this exchange, Sora woke up and whith Asia's help they managed to kick down a door and run through it.

*********************

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Deceptmon, as he was hit by nine attacks. 

Matt picked up the key and handed it to Tai, who immediately opened the door, as they heard a piercing scream.

Hang on Sora, we're coming, Tai kept repeating over and over in his head.

Oh Asia, I hope you're not hurt. What's happening to me? No time to think about this, Izzy thought, as he followed Tai through the door. 

*********************

*Hang on Sora* Asia thought.

*I'm trying. We have to stay close together* Sora ran slower and slower. She could tell she was weakening fast. 

Suddenly, all the lights went out leaving them in total darkness. *Sora! Where are you?*

"I'm over-hmmph" A hand reached up and grabbed Sora from behind. A hand clamped down over her mouth. Oh god, she thought, this is it.

"What? Sora! No!" Asia cried.

Magikmon held her tightly. "You're not going anywhere sweetheart. Fiermon may have lost, but it's my turn to take the reigns."

******************************************

"Look!" yelled Tk.

"It's Fiermon!" yelled Matt.

"But what happened to him?" asked Joe.

"They couldn't have inflicted this much damage on him," Mimi said.

Fiermon opened his eyes and weakly said, "You're right. Sora knocked me through these walls, but Magikmon shot me. He double-crossed me to take over the mission. He's gone after them…if-if he gets them….then-" He then went limp.

"No!" Tai yelled. "Don't die! Tell me! Sora!" 

"No! What will he do! Danmit! Asia! No! We have to find them!" Izzy said desperately. 

****

~*~I decided to leave this at a cliffhanger. What will happen to Sora? 

Hope you like this so far. Please review if you like! Part 9 won't come out for awhile due to finals and some parties this weekend.


	8. Part 9

**__**

Part 9

Sora stiffened as she felt his hot breath on her neck, causing her eyes to narrow as she got use to the darkness. She looked for something to use as a weapon.

Asia suddenly felt a surge of new energy. *Hang on Sora*

Upon hearing Asia's voice, she suddenly felt some courage. Using the heels she was wearing, she stepped down on Magikmon's foot, causing him to release her. 

"Ow!" he screamed

Sora turned around and threw him backwards. She then heard, "Pixie's Call!"

She then saw a stream of purple light throwing him back, stunning him. The lights slowly came back on.

Asia ran up to her, as Magikmon said, "You will be saved for the time being. I will be back! And next time, I won't underestimate you."

The two turned to each other with smiles, as their old clothing returned. They then ran out of that room as fast as they could.

************************

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Huh?" Joe looked around for trouble.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"It sounded like someone was in a great amount of pain," Tk replied.

"It could be Sora," Tai said grimly.

"Or Asia," added Izzy.

"So why are we standing around?" asked Kari.

"Let's go towards the scream," Delia said.

"Yeah! We can't just stand here! Let's go!" exclaimed Mimi bravely.

"Ummm…I was about to suggest that. Let's go everyone!" Tai said defensively.

"Uh huh, sure you were," Delia replied.

"Stop it, it's no time for sarcasm. That's Matt's department!" Tai countered.

"Hey!" protested Matt. His face began to get red.

"Ah! Don't lose your cool dude, it's just a joke!"

Kari rolled her eyes. *Fine time for jokes*

*I'll say* Mimi giggled. Delia even let a giggle escape.

"What is so funny?!" demanded Joe.

"Nothing!" the girls exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Matt added. 

*****************************

"Well, which way do we go?"

"How should I know," replied Sora. "This place is one big maze! Hey look! I think this is the door!"

"Good, I don't think I could go much further," Asia said weakly.

As Sora and Asia ran through the door, they saw two hallways. They decided to stay to the right. As they were rounding the corning, a group of people was coming around the same corner until…CRASH!

"Ow!" everyone said at different times.

"Asia! Sora!" the group exclaimed in unison.

"That's our names, don't wear them out," Asia replied weakly.

"Fine time for jokes," mumbled Izzy.

"Well at least I have a sense of humor," fired Asia.

"Okay you two, settle down. We need to find a way out," Joe said.

***********************

"What do you mean they destroyed him?!?!" boomed Darkenmon.

"The Digidestined killed him after he let two of them escape," Magikmon told him.

"What kind of fool would do such a thing?"

Magikmon smiled inwardly. "A fool name Fiermon, that's who. He developed a soft spot for them and even gave them clothing and shelter. Isn't it ironic how they double-crossed him?"

"Ironic indeed. No worries, he wasn't worth being a Tyrant."

"They must have put a spell on him."

"Well he was a Tyrant…Now we must avenge Scornamon and Fiermon." Darkenmon looked out the window thoughtfully. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, I do have one."

"Well, let me hear it."

**********************

By now, the Digidestined were resting in a nearby campsite, a quarter of a mile from where they escaped.

Asia and Sora were resting, as the others were eating dinner.

"Man, we really can't let our guard down," Joe said.

Tai moved towards Sora protectively. "No kidding."

Matt got up to put more wood in the fire. "I can't wait to get my hands on those lousy no good for nothing Tyrants!"

"Down boy," Tk said.

"Very funny."

"Thanks," Tk said as he did a bow. "Learned everything I know from you."

Yeah you're a regular chip off the old block," Matt said sarcastically.

Delia looked over at Izzy. *Hmm…what's wrong with Izzy?*

Kari glanced over at him. *I don't know. He seems very quiet, and he's not even typing on his laptop*

Mimi suddenly looked excited. *I know! I think he secretly has a crush on her…just look at the way he keeps stealing glances at her*

"What?!" Delia and Kari exclaimed, jumping up.

"Huh?" inquired the boys.

"Nothing," they quickly replied. They then got up and sat away from the boys, leaving them confused.

"Are you sure? Or is the Digiworld finally getting to you?" asked Kari.

''Haven't you seen them together? All they ever do is argue," added Delia.

***********************************

Magikmon frowned as he went to assemble his army of Digimon. "Pathetic," he whispered. He shook his head at them. "Perceptmon! Come forward!"

"Yes dear, you called," said a female voice. She looked like Angewoman except her fur was pink. Her violet eyes seemed to mock him.

"I told you not to call me dear! We are not together anymore. Never mind that, I want you to whip this army into shape."

"No offense but…they are poorly trained. This may take a few days."

**********************************

In the morning, the ten humans were on their way to the Temple of Destiny. Asia and Izzy were fighting at the back of the line while everyone was silent.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked Sora.

Sora frowned. "I told you I was fine." *Jeez, that's the tenth time he asked me that this morning!*

*He's just concerned* Delia smiled.

Sora looked up at her sister. *Yeah, I know…it's just that…*

Kari finished Sora's sentence. *It's getting on your nerves, right? I can relate. He is my brother.*

*Don't worry Sora. He may treat you like you're too weak to take care of yourself, but deep down inside he's doing what his heart is telling him too* Mimi smiled encouragingly.

**********************************

"I hope those kids are okay," Gennai said worriedly.

"Don't worry, they'll get to the Temple safely. They did defeat two of the Tyrants," Piximon stated.

"Well I guess you're right. Still…I received no E-mail from those kids," Gennai replied.

Piximon smiled slyly. "I don't think that's anything to worry about. Asia and Izzy are probably arguing with each other."

**********************************

Asia rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Asia! You're doing it all wrong." 

"I am not! I've been handling computers for awhile now! I am-"

"Capable?" Izzy finished.

"I was about to say that if you didn't interject!"

Izzy smiled smugly. "Just seeing how you liked someone finishing your sentences."

"Don't they ever stop?" Tai asked.

"They fight like you and Matt," Sora stated.

"My feet kind of hurt," Mimi complained. "And I need food and something to drink and-"

"Ah! Stop Mimi! I'll stop already! I guess we do need a break." Tai gave in.

********************************

In the Temple of Destiny, eight statues resembling Digimon were being guarded by two renegade Digimon.

One resembled Biyomon except for the light purple feathers. The other one resembled a Gazimon except for the light aqua color.

"Do you think they'll make it here alive?" asked Gilamon. Her blue eyes looked uncertain. She turned to Aquamon, who was twirling a whisker.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled. They'll be here. They have to," answered Aquamon. Her green eyes held uncertainty as she looked out the window at the dark sky.

**********************************************************************************

The Digimanor was brightened by sunshine as Gennai pulled the curtains. "You've got mail!" said a voice. 

"Well hurry up! Open it!" Piximon yelled, jumping up from his seat at the table. In doing so, he accidentally knocked over his breakfast.

"Alright, just calm down," Gennai replied. He opened the E-mail and smiled. "It's from Izzy, saying that they're about a quarter mile from the Temple and have already started walking."

"That's great! Those kids should be at the Temple pretty soon," Piximon replied.

*********************************** 

Mimi looked around. *What's with all this mist*

*It's fog* Kari looked at Mimi.

*Ah! I keep forgetting that you all can read my mind* Mimi frowned.

Asia glanced at Mimi. *The visibility is kind of low for this time of day*

*Oooooookay* Sora exchanged a confused glance with Mimi, who in turn looked at Kari for an answer.

"What? Don't look at me," Kari said aloud.

They then turned to Delia. *I don't have an answer either. She's starting to sound like Izzy*

All the girls except Asia giggled at this.

*******************************

Gilamon and Aquamon locked gazes as they felt a surge of power. "They're here!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Can you see them?" asked Aquamon.

"Yes, I can make out ten outlines coming through the fog," Gilamon replied.

********************************

As they came closer to the temple, the fog suddenly lifted, revealing a spectacular stone temple lined with pictures and statues. Tints of gold, silver, rubies, diamonds, and other precious stones decorated the Greek looking temple.

Mimi looked at the two columns guarding the temple stairs. *I suddenly feel like I'm in Ancient Greece*

The girls all giggled at Mimi's comment.

They silently climbed the huge white marbled stairs. In the doorway stood two figures that were standing on a red carpet. The two figures suddenly spoke, startling the ten humans. "Are you the ones called the Digidestined? If so, show us your crests, one by one."

As they all did as they were told, the two Digimon stepped out of the shadows and jumped into two startled girls. 

"Who are you?" questioned Sora, eyeing the Digimon that looked like Biyomon.

"I'm Gilamon and I'm Delia's Digimon. I've waited here my whole life for this day," she replied.

The other one said, "I'm Aquamon and I'm Asia's Digimon. Follow us in, we have something to show you." She then hopped out of Asia's arms.

After everyone had passed through the doorway, two stone doors magically appeared, ceiling off the entry to the outside world. The ten humans followed the two Digimon down a dim hallway. 

Automatically, Asia and Izzy started to decipher the strange writing on the walls. They glanced at each other to exchange words. The others rolled their eyes at them as they raced against each other. They finally looked up to find their friends gone. Hurriedly they put their laptops away and ran in the direction of their friends.

Finally, they reached a room with a marble floor and a stone wall with pictures of all of the Digidestined and their Digimon.

They gasped as they saw the eight statues of their Digimon.

"What?" asked Joe.

Suddenly, a bright star of a brilliant silver appeared in the middle of the room. 

"What's that?" asked Tk.

The star started to stretch into the shape of a human. Then the light dimmed leaving a silver aura around this beautiful woman with golden curly locks, red lips, a silver dress, and wings. "Hello Digiwarriors and Angelics. I have heard many good things about you all."

"Who are you?" asked Izzy.

"I am a humanoid Digimon. My name is Mercuria. The time has come for you to save the two worlds hanging in balance. You must also reawaken your Digimon."

"How? They're dead you know," replied Matt.

"I am about to open a chest with the other crests of the other Digidestined. I understand that there are two more than the other human team. But don't worry, I have two crests for them. Asia, I want you to know that your Digimon, Aquamon is the rarest Digimon around. In fact, she is the only one of her kind."

"What? Me? Aquamon is the only one of her kind?" Asia asked.

Mercuria simply nodded. "Once your crests combine with the crests in that chest," she pointed to a stone prism near the wall. She paused and looked at the humans, then she continued, "They will disappear and enter your body, which will help to release all of your powers. With the unification of the crests, the statues in this room will fill with life, and you will be reunited with your Digimon."

*******************************************************************

Mercuria lifted two fingers from her hands and placed them on opposite sides of her head. The silver light around her increased as a chest from the corner of the room suddenly floated down to the ground in front of them. "Now it is time," she said. "Time for the prophecy to come true." 

The chest slowly started opening up. Inside there were five porcelain boxes inscribed with each of their names.

Mercuria turned to the Digidestined. "Find the boxes with your names."

The girls were puzzled as the boys grabbed their boxes. "Where are our crests?" questioned Asia.

"Patience dear," replied Mercuria. "Now open them together."

On the count of three, the boys opened them at the same time. Immediately, their tags and crests flew off of their necks and floated above their heads. The crests in the boxes flew out. Brilliant colors swirled together till there were five crests. They stopped in front of their faces and then flew straight into their bodies, covering them with an inhuman glow. 

Mercuria sensed something. "Be brave, the pain may seem too much but you five are strong." 

They howled as the light pulsated around their bodies. As their yells of pain died down, so did the light till the boys stood with their Digiwarriors' outfits. Their eye and hair color changed. 

Joe's eyes were blue-green and a few strands of his dark hair were now blue-green.

Izzy's eyes were now violet and one strand of his hair was now a dark purple.

Tk's eyes were still blue but they had specks of dark green in them and a few strands of his hair were now green.

Matt's eyes were now green and one strandout of his hair was dark green, and gently fell over his face.

Tai's eyes were still amber but now they had specks of orange in them and his hair had one strand of orange in it.

Mercuria walked up to them. "How do you feel?"

"Ummm…does anyone have a mirror?" asked Joe.

"I do," said Mimi. 

"Hey I don't look bad," commented Tai.

"My look is definitely for the better, " said Joe.

"Oh brother," Matt added, as he rolled his eyes at them admiring themselves.

Five statues started glowing till the outside layer broke free and Gabumon, Agumon, Gommomon, Tentomon and Patomon stood there. "Joe! Izzy! Tai! Matt! Tk!" they yelled as they jumped into their Digidestined's arms. "My have you guys changed!" commented Patomon. As they talked excitedly, they were cut off by Mercuria.

Mercuria's lips curved into a smile. "Now, everyone follow me to the next room." 

They then walked into another room with pictures of all of the crests on the wall. The stone walls were decorated with an array of colorful gems. Five porcelain boxes with the names of the Angelics lay around the word _Angelics_ inscribed in the center of a round stone table in the middle of the room.

"Find your name and stand around the table, in front of your box. Do not open or pick up your box yet," Mercuria commanded.

"Why are these boxes locked?" asked Kari.

"They are locked in order to keep any evil from opening them," she replied.

"Huh? How can they be opened if we don't have a key to put into the lock?" asked a very confused Mimi.

Delia and Sora exchanged confused glances. They turned to Asia, who in turn said, "She means that we have the keys. They simply are in us, we just have to find them, right?"

"Correct Asia," replied a smiling Mercuria. "I commend you on your intellect." 

"I was about to say that," mumbled Izzy. Joe then poked him in the ribs saying, "Shhhh…Quiet Izzy. Don't start."

"Do you think they can do it?" asked Gabumon in a whisper.

"Of course they can," whispered Gilamon.

"They might not be able to handle the power," Gommomon replied.

"What?" asked Aquamon, and Gilamon in unison.

"Uh oh trouble," Patomon said.

Agumon spoke up, "He just means that girls are weaker than boys."

"So you're saying that girls aren't as capable and strong as boys?" demanded Aquamon.

Tentomon sensing the tension said, "Can we please stop fighting and take a look at what's happening?"

Mercuria turned serious. "I need everyone but the Angelics to step back. No matter what happens, I want you to stay away from them until the transfer of energy is complete." 

She then glowed silver as three statues appeared a short distance from the girls. "Now it is time to begin the process. Due to the amount of energy, these boxes have been sealed and can only open by you girls. Close your eyes and concentrate on opening the box."

They closed their eyes and repeated inside their head repeatedly, *Open, open, open, open…*

A brilliant white light shot from their crests, which hit the word _Angelics_. Then that word gave off a golden light, which shot at the five boxes, opening them up. The others watched in awe as they saw the crests float out of the boxes and combine with their crests. 

Once joined, the three statues started glowing as a silver light washed over the five girls, lifting them up into the air. As the light pulsated around them, the others had to cover their eyes as the light became too intense. It slowly died, revealing five female warriors floating in the air. 

Everyone gasped as they saw that their appearances changed:

Sora now had a soft looking red appearance in place of her reddish-brown hair and wore a small golden tiara while Delia's hair was now strawberry blonde and had a small silver tiara. Mimi's hair now had a few strands of light pink and a white lily above her right ear. Kari's brown hair now had a few streaks of blonde hair in it and little baby breathe flowers accented her hair, while Asia's black hair now had streaks of a deep purple in it and white flowers in it.

They all snapped their eyes opened simultaneously. The others gasped as they saw that all of them had blue eyes. They all wore spaghetti strapped dresses reaching their ankles. The top fit them closely as the bottom flowed out gently allowing one slit to reveal a leg. Kari's dress was white, Asia's was a light purple, Mimi's was a light pink, Delia's was a light goldenrod, and Sora's was a light aquamarine color. Their hair was now down loosely.

All of a sudden, the light brightened around them as their combined crests entered their chests, causing them to scream with pain.

****

To Be Continued

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~That's it for now. The entire part 9. I hope you found this to be enchanting. Please Review. 


	9. Part 10

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah! Same as the other disclaimers! Digimon is not owned by me! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW.

*********************************************************************

**__**

Part 10

The light around the girls became so intense that everyone had to close their eyes. The crests slowly entered them causing them to scream with pain. The Digimon and Digidestined flinched at what was happening. Finally after a few minutes, the light ceased and the girls continued to float with their eyes open. Then suddenly their eyes rolled back as they fell. Right before hitting the ground, the boys jumped in to save them.

"What happened to them?" demanded Matt.

"Yeah, what did you do to them!" Tk yelled.

"They are fine. Rest is all they need. You must make sure they don't do too much because they'll be weak for a few days," Mercuria calmly told them.

Just then, they heard three female voices. "It's great to be back," Palmon said.

"Oh my gosh! Gilamon! Aquamon!" yelled Palmon, Biyomon, and Gatomon in unison.

"It's great to see you girls!" Aquamon exclaimed.

"But I thought that you were killed Aquamon! I heard that the last village of Aquamon was ransacked and destroyed a long time ago," Biyomon said.

"The village was destroyed but I survived," Aquamon replied.

This time Gatomon asked a question. "Gilamon! I'm surprised to see you too! I thought you were dead."

Gilamon smiled. "I too survived. When my village was also destroyed, there was one other Gilamon. We argued and she finally went over to the dark side while I came here and met Aquamon."

"Well at least you two are alive," Palmon said smiling. 

"Hey Palmon, you still look good," Gabumon said, causing himself and Palmon to blush.

"Sora? Where's Sora?" asked Biyomon. She then saw her friend lying in Tai's arms. "Oh no! Sora!" 

"What happened to them?" asked Gatomon worriedly.

"Will they be all right?" asked a very concerned Palmon.

Mercuria flew over to them and explained what happened.

"Wow, it's true. The Digiwarriors and the Angelics," Gatomon said.

**********************************************************

"Magikmon, as I was training the army, I felt and saw a great amount of energy. It came from the direction of the Temple of Destiny," Perceptmon said grimly.

"Damn! They have uncovered their destiny! Our tactics and maneuvers have to be ten times better than they were when we fought and destroyed those other kids! Never mind, the Angelics should be very weak from the energy intake. This should make our job easier." Magikmon smiled a smile of malicious contempt.

"Should we pack up?"

"Yes. Once we are in their world, it should prove to be most successful. I am certain with all the innocent people around, they cannot win." Magikmon started laughing filling the air with an eerie feeling.

"Good, I will get the troops and open the portal," Perceptmon replied.

**********************************************************

"Gennai! Did you feel that?! They have succeeded!" Piximon exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!! Those kids should be well on their way to defeating the Dark Tyrants," Gennai replied enthusiastically.

All of a sudden, their smiles and happiness faded away as a new energy was felt. An evil and powerful energy started to fade away fast.

"Did you feel that?" Gennai asked.

"Yes. They must be opening the dark portal. They are headed to Earth! So let us head to the Temple," Piximon said.

***********************************************************

Mercuria looked out a window. "So many beautiful stars," she murmured. Suddenly her whole body went cold, as did the Angelics.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Joe.

"They're so cold, and they're shivering," Tk said.

"A portal has been opened," Izzy said as he paled. "Am I right?" He saw Mercuria nod.

"Hello Digidestined," said two familiar voices.

They all turned around to see Gennai and Piximon.

At that moment, five groans were heard. The girls slowly opened their eyes and sat up.

"Hello girls. Glad to see you're awake," Gennai said.

"Likewise," they replied in unison.

Piximon turned serious. "Mercuria, I haven't seen you in awhile. Did you feel that energy?"

"Yes", she replied. "The portal to Earth was opened."

"And so you kids and Digimon must go now," Gennai said.

Mercuria's hands and eyes started to change to a silver color as a portal formed in front of her. "Through here you may travel safely."

"Hurry now. You twenty are the only things that will save both worlds," Piximon said.

One by one, they jumped through the portal waving good-bye.

The portal disappeared as Tai brought up the rear.

"I hope those kids will be all right," Piximon said.

"Have fate," Mercuria said.

*****************************

"Oh my head," complained Mimi as she slowly got up to see the others with their Digimon.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join the living," Matt greeted sarcastically. 

"Hmph!" Mimi slowly got up.

"So what should we do first?" asked Izzy.

All eyes turned to Tai. "What?"

"Oh brother. And this guy is supposed to be the leader," Tk said sarcastically.

Matt frowned playfully and turned to Tk. "Just because you're my bro doesn't mean you can steal my lines. Oh well! Well Tai…you are the leader…so…"

"…What do you think we should do first?" Delia finished.

Tai placed two hands behind his back and paced back and forth.

"Tai?" Sora asked.

"I'm thinking," he replied.

"At this rate-never mind," Joe said.

"I think we should go home and get some rest," Tai said.

"How will our families act towards our changes? Not to mention the fact that we are carrying swords," Izzy inquired.

"Well…ummm…we'll know when we get to our homes," Tai replied.

******************************

Perceptmon looked around. "So this is Earth. Pathetic," she said to herself. She licked her lips as she entered the underground chamber that Myotismon had once built, and occupied.

******************************

Mr. Kamiya and Mrs. Kamiya were starting to get worried since Tai and Kari were supposed to have dinner at seven, but it was now 10:30!

Mrs. Kamiya looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. By now, her husband was waiting by the door, tapping his foot angrily. He could not believe how irresponsible his children were.

Knock! Knock!

"What? Tai?! Kari?! What happened to you the two of you?" asked their parents in unison.

"Mom, dad, we are sorry but-" Tai began.

"It's the Digiworld…" Kari said quietly.

Tai bravely stepped forward. "You'd better sit down. We have to tell you a few things." 

***************************

Matt sighed and looked over at Gabumon who looked over at Patomon who then looked to Tk for help. 

"Remember the stuff with the Digiworld?" asked Tk.

Their parents solemnly nodded.

"Well its not over, " Matt replied. "You see…"

****************************

As both of Mimi's parents sat down, Mimi sighed and looked over at Palmon, and then began to tell her parents about what happened.

"I'm sorry mom, dad. But…the fight for Earth and the Digiworld is at stake. Once again, I am summoned to fulfill another prophecy. You see…I am one of the Angelics known as the Siren. Hey! Where's my little bro?"

"Mimi!" her mother yelled sharply. "Tell us the whole story."

***************************

"No Sora! I won't let you go and endanger yourself again!" Ms. Takenouchi yelled.

"Mom! I'm eighteen!" Sora protested.

"I'll be there to protect her!" Biyomon chirped.

Her mother frowned. "Don't give me that I'm eighteen crap!"

"You don't understand! It's my destiny!"

"Well Sora, maybe I would understand if you told me the whole story?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well Mom…you see…" Sora began.

****************************

"Digimon? Digidestined? Angelic?" asked Mrs. Diago.

"Oh come on sweetheart, aren't you smart enough and old enough to-" Mr. Diago was cut off.

Asia frowned. "Mom, dad! Stop it! I am telling the truth! How do you think I got these flowers in my hair? They do not just magically appear there. They're real flowers!"

"Well dear, you have to admit that this is kind of hard to believe," her mother said.

"Arrg!" exclaimed Asia. She then reached down and took off her anklet. On the deep purple chain was a small pendent. She put the anklet on the table and pressed the button to reveal her laptop.

"What in the world?" her bewildered father asked.

"Now maybe you'll listen." Asia then quickly typed in a few words and clicked search. In less then three seconds, appeared a newspaper article about the Digimon being controlled by kids, seven years ago.

***************************

"So what you're saying is that you have to go and fight?" asked Mrs. Izumi faintly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to your son," Tentomon interjected.

Mr. Izumi sighed as he looked at his adopted son. "Oh son…"

"Dad, mom, please don't worry. You should see my agility and speed! Not to mention my new acquired skills of fighting. This is my destiny, and I have an obligation to protect the Digiworld and this world."

**************************

"What?! Are you sure?" asked Ms. Takenouchi.

Delia sighed. "Yes I'm sure. I am not making this up. Do you remember what happened seven years ago? Remember how we could not communicate with the outside world and remember those monsters called Digimon? And remember the kids with the good Digimon? Well I am one of them. I am also a Digidestined, who is part of a team of five female warriors known as the Angelics. My name as an Angelic is the Sorceress."

*************************

Mr. Kido frowned. "I don't like this! Why must you fight? You really don't have to."

"It's his destiny, and he has an obligation to fill as a Digidestined," Gommomon said.

"Dad, I am sorry…but…I-I-" stuttered Joe.

His brother sighed as he put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "It's okay Joe. The world is at stake, you must fight."

"Thanks Jim. Dad?"

************************

Suddenly Delia smiled a mischievous one. "Mom let's take a walk to the park. Let us enjoy this peace and quiet before any attacks on the city happen.

"Okay," answered her mother reluctantly.

"Mom, I want to ask you a few things. Where's the other half of the spellbook? And why don't you talk to your sister anymore? Why didn't you ever tell me I have a sister?"

Her mother paled slightly and sighed.

************************

"Sora? Why aren't we walking on the trail? Where are you taking me?"

"Come down mom. I want to show you something. But before we go any further, I need to ask you something about my father and my half-sister," Sora said as her mother stopped suddenly.

************************

"Wow mom. I cannot believe it. And you never ever talked to her ever since I was a little girl? Wow."

"Delia, when can I open my eyes?"

************************

"And that's it. The whole story. I am sorry I never told you before. why do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

Sora smiled as she saw a girl with her mother's eyes shut. Delia smiled back. In unison they both said, "Open!"

"Alyssa?" Sora's mom left her side. 

"Ariana?"

"I can't believe it's you," they both exclaimed.

*************************

As the four reunited people happily talked, Perceptmon and Magikmon happily talked about their plans, as they watched the four females in the park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

~*~Well that is the entire part 10. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry there was not much action here. 

Please Review. 

I'll catch you all later. 


	10. Part 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and blah blah blah! 

**__**

Part 11

Magikmon curved his lips into a sinister smile as he turned to Perceptmon. "Now is a perfect time to attack."

"True, but master, don't you think it's foolish to attack them ourselves? They are the most powerful Angelics."

"Do you dare to question me?!"

"Ummm…no, of course not."

"Good. Now go bring me those MegaBakamon. I know they want revenge."

**************************************************

"Kari, what's the matter with you? And why do you keep walking in circles? Will you please stop it, and sit down!"

Kari sat down exasperated. "Sorry. It's just that I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to Sora and Delia."

Tai immediately stood up. "Don't worry-hey! What about Sora!"

Ding-dong!

"I'll get it!" Kari got up and opened the door. "Hi Tk, Matt," she said tensely.

"Hey Kari," Matt greeted.

"Hey sweetheart," Tk said as he kissed her on her cheek and followed her in with his arm around her waist.

"Matt? Tk? What are you guys doing here?" asked a surprised Tai.

"Some greeting," Matt replied sarcastically.

Tai smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry. Hey Matt, Tk."

Tk shook his head as he said, "Matt couldn't get a hold of Delia. Hey Kar, what's the matter?"

Kari looked at Tk. "Kar? Is that my name?! What am I? A vehicle? Last time I checked I thought my name was Kari." 

"Chill out, I just thought it was a cute nickname," protested Tk.

"It is cute. Sorry to snap at you, but my nerves are on edge today. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Delia and Sora."

*****************************************************

(NOTE: The Takenouchi reunion in the park is still going on.)

"Sora!"

"Biyomon? What are you doing here?" Sora questioned.

"Delia!" 

"Gilamon? What are you doing out in the open? What if somebody sees you?" Delia also questioned.

"We just had a bad feeling something might happen since it's been so quiet," answered Gilamon.

"Yeah, we-" Biyomon was cut off by a loud noise.

BOOM!

"Is it me or did you hear a tree fall?' asked Ariana Takenouchi.

"I heard it too," replied her daughter Sora.

"What could have caused it to fall?" asked Alyssa Takenouchi. 

"Evil Digimon!" exclaimed Delia and Sora in unison.

"Oh no! It's getting closer! Sora, Delia run away and we'll hold them off," said Ariana Takenouchi.

"No mama! Not this time! Delia and me can at least fight. Please run!" Sora yelled.

"But you girls can't fight them yourselves," Alyssa Takenouchi said.

"Mom! Go now! We have our Digimon and our powers to protect us. Now hurry!" Delia told her mother sternly.  
Just as soon as the mothers reluctantly started running away to safety, about sixty MegaBakamon loomed dangerously closer.

"Spiral Twister!" One got hit and was tossed backwards. It shook his head and continued towards the unfortunate souls.

Gilamon followed Biyomon's example. "Bubble Blast!" A stream of bubbles shot out from her beak and hit two advancing Digimon.

"It's not that effective!" yelled Sora. The MegaBakamon kept advancing. Both Delia and Sora threw them with their psychic powers.

Delia put up her hands, shouting, "Blue Wonder!" 

"Biyomon digivolve!"

"Ummm…you too Gilamon!" Delia yelled.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Gilamon digivolve to Falcamon!" Her feathers were now white and she was the same size of Birdramon, but she looked like a giant falcon, graceful and beautiful.

Delia looked up in awe at her Digimon. *Wow, she is beautiful. Is she still Gilamon?*

*Of course, she is. Don't worry, that was what my first reaction to Biyomon was. You'll get use to this* Sora looked at Delia smiling.

"Meteor Wing!" 

"Winged Starlight!" A giant ball of gas was shot out from her Falcamon's wings.

"Falcamon watch out! Blue Wonder!"

"Birdramon, go and get some help!"

"No Sora! I don't want to leave you. I don't want you getting hurt."

"This is no time to argue Birdramon! Just go!" Sora then psychically tossed a few advancing Digimon into the trees. "And hurry!" she added.

Delia mentally yelled. *Help!*

*******************************

Asia was walking by the park with Aquamon in disguise. "We'd better enjoy this peace and quiet."

"Yeah, but it's just too quiet," Aquamon replied.

"I guess you're right."

Boom! 

"Looks like our peace and quiet is all over! Let's go, Aquamon!"

*******************************

Izzy sat on the couch with Tentomon watching the news.

"This just in. Several monsters have been seen in Odiaba Park. There appears to be some sort of fight taking place. It is reported that two females have been spotted with those monsters. The police have unsuccessfully made attempts to get near the scene to kill those monsters and are currently trying to get a hold of the National Guard," the announcer said.

"Oh no! We'd better get going! Come on Tentomon!" 

******************************* 

"Why don't we go for a walk?" suggested Matt.

"Yeah, I'm up for a walk," answered Tai.

"How about you Kar?" asked Tk.

"Well…" "Help," Kari heard. "Oh no!"

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"I thought I heard someone say help," she replied. 

"Maybe you really need that fresh air," Tai said.

"I hope you're right," Kari whispered.

******************************* 

"Oh no! There's too many!" exclaimed Sora!

"I don't think we can hold them off much longer!" yelled Delia.

Suddenly Sora felt a new surge of power coursing through her veins. Her whole body started to give off a golden aura. "Golden Illusion!"

"Wow! My turn!" exclaimed Delia. "Blue Wonder!"

"Winged Starlight!"

"Golden Illusion!" Sora then fell onto her knees gasping for breath. She immediately shook it off. Once again, she attacked, "Golden Illusion!"

"Winged Starlight!" 

"Blue Wonder!"

******************************* 

"Oh no!" exclaimed Asia. "They look exhausted! We have to help them." She put her hands in front of her and attacked. "Electric Marvel!"

"Aquamon digivolve into Merwoman!" She then took on the appearance of a woman with blue-green skin with long red hair and a similar outfit to Angewoman except for the headpiece. "Aquatic Shocker!" A stream of electric water shot out from her hands.

"Asia! Merwoman! Wow!" Delia and Sora yelled simultaneously.

*******************************

As Mimi, Joe, and their Digimon were walking through the park they saw an explosion. "I'd better transform," said Joe.

"Come on! We'd better hurry it up!" exclaimed Mimi. "Palmon, do your stuff!"

"You too Gomomon!"

*******************************

"Look!" yelled Kari. "It's Birdramon! I knew something bad would happen!"

"Sora! Delia! Trouble!" panted Birdramon.

"Gabumon digivolve!"

"Gabumon digivolve into Garurumon!"

"Great thinking Matt. Me, Agumon, Kari, and Kari will ride with Birdramon and Garurumon can carry Tk and Patamon," Tai directed.

"Transform now!" Tk yelled.

After they transformed, they immediately left.

*******************************

"Transform!" Izzy yelled. "Tentomon digivolve!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Izzy! Thanks for showing up!" yelled Asia.

"Needle Spray!"

"Looks like you guys need some help," Mimi said. "Tear Blast!"

Joe extended his hands and yelled, "Water!"

"Golden Illusion!"

"Blue Wonder!"

Right after Ikakumon launched his attack, he was taken down and de-digivolved.

"Nooooo!" screamed Joe. "Water!"

"Aquatic Shocker!"

"Electric Marvel!"

"Lightning!" Izzy yelled.

"Electro-Ahhhhhh!" yelled Kabuterimon as he was shot down. He immediately de-digivolved.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" yelled Falcamon as she was hit. She de-digivolved back into Gilamon. ************************

"I can hear the battle!" Tai yelled as he jumped off of Birdramon's claw.

"Gatomon! Do your stuff!"

"Same here Patamon."

"Go Agumon! Digivolve!"

"Gatomon digivolve into Angewoman!"

"Patamon digivolve into Angemon!"

"Agumon digivolve into Greymon!"

"Tear Blast!"

"Meteor Wing! Ahhhhhhh!!!" Birdramon yelled as she fell and de-digivolved back into Biyomon. Garurmon jumped and caught Biyomon, but got hit in the process and de-digivolved back into Gabumon.

"No! Gabumon! I'll get you for that! Laser!" Matt yelled.

"Laser Rings!" Tk yelled.

"Aquatic Shocker!"

"Fairy's Light!" Kari unleashed her attack. 

"Greymon! Noooooo!"Tai yelled as Greymon got shot and de-digivolved. "That's it! Fire!" Tai yelled as he shot out a stream of fire.

"Water!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Aquati-Ahhhhhhhh!!!" yelled Merwoman as she de-digivolved.

"Lightning!" Izzy yelled.

"Hand of-Ahhhhhhhhh!" Angemon de-digivolved after getting hit.

"You'll pay for that! Celestial-Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" yelled Angewoman as she was hit and de-digivolved.

"Water!"

As Sora started glowing that golden color, Asia yelled at her. "Don't Sora! You're going to exhaust yourself!"

"Golden Illusion!" After shooting her attack, she weakly smiled and said, "See, I'm still standing."

"Did anyone hear that noise?" asked Asia.

"What noise?" asked Joe worriedly.

"I heard it. Sounds like the police have gotten hold of the National Guard, and they're coming closer," Izzy replied.

"Then we'd better hurry and wrap this up," Tai said.

"Yeah barely," Kari replied. 

"There's too many!" yelled Delia. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" yelled Izzy, as he was hit.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" yelled Asia as she too was hit. 

One by one, they started to get taken down, except for Joe, Delia, Sora, and Tai. 

"That's it! I had it!" yelled Sora as she started to give off a colorful aura.

"No Sora! Don't!" Tai yelled.

"You'll over-exhaust yourself!" Joe yelled.

"Sora let me give you power," Delia said.

"No! Save your strength Delia. You'll need it to transport us all to safety. Don't worry about me guys, I'll be okay. Now I must do this," Sora said. She then released a powerful psychic energy from her hands, deleting any remaining MegaBakamon.

As she collapsed, Tai caught us.

"Blue Transportation!" yelled Delia.

After that, everything went black for everyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Well I hope you enjoyed this part! There was a whole lotta action in this part! Stay tuned for part 12! 

Please let me know what you think! Don't be shy! 

Bye for now!


	11. Part 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and blah blah blah! 

**__**

Part 12

Tk groggily got out of the bed. There was something familiar about this room, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He quickly shook it off and headed downstairs to find a not so lively group of Digidestined and Digimon. 

"Hey guys, Gennai, Piximon. What?! Am I in the Digiworld?! How? When? Why? Can someone tell me what's going on! Why isn't anyone saying anything? Am I the last person to know what is going on? Okay people I need some answers and I want them now," he demanded.

"Woah! Take it easy Tk," Matt said.

"Calm down, and give them a chance to answer your questions," Kari said.

"Yeah I think you even asked more questions than Izzy and Asia, and you know how much they're alike. A regular married old couple," Tai told Tk.

"Hey!" protested Izzy and Asia as a blush crept into their cheeks.

"What did I tell you? Those two are perfect for each other," Mimi whispered to Joe.

"Yeah if only they don't kill each other first. They fight like some old married," Joe laughed.

"I'll say," giggled Mimi. 

"What are you two laughing about?" demanded Asia.

"Nothing," chorused Joe and Mimi. They glanced at each other and let a few bubbles of laughter erupt.

"Ahem!" coughed Gennai in an attempt to get everyone's attention.

"The reason you found yourselves back in the Digiworld is because of me and Gennai," Piximon said.

"Right after Delia used her power to transport you all, we somehow heard her mental plea to get you all to safety…so we opened up a portal, with the help of Mercuria. And that is why you all are safe and sound here. I'll let all of you rest here for two days, and then you'll have to go back," Gennai told them. 

Hmmm…I wonder where our Digimon are…thought everyone.

Piximon then looked at the thoughtful faces and said, "Don't worry about your Digimon. They are resting and relaxing near the lake outside. We bandaged them up and gave them plenty to eat."

Everyone gave him a surprised look.

**************************************************

"Mmm…" murmured Sora.

"Well it's about time Sleeping Beauty," said a familiar voice. "You had me worried for a minute."

"Tai?" As Sora slowly opened her eyes, she found Tai looking down at her worriedly. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed while shooting up into a sitting position.

"Just take it easy hun," Tai said.

**************************************************

Delia felt a warm pleasant feeling on her lips as she slowly woke up. "Mmm…" she murmured.

"Hmmm…I think my kiss is magical," said a familiar voice.

Her eyes started fluttering slowly. "Matt?" A face started to appear before her eyes.

"Yeah, Delia I'm right here. Was it my kiss that woke you up?"

"Matt! You-ohhhhh! My head. How long have I been out?" she groggily asked.

"About a day and a half."

"What?!" she exclaimed while shooting up into a sitting position. 

**************************************************

Back on Earth…

"What?! They did what?!" boomed Magikmon.

"I'm sorry master, but your strongest army has been destroyed," Perceptmon replied.

"Find out where they are and find out now!"

**************************************************

It was starting to get dark in the Digiworld. A huge circular portal opened up, and one by one they all said their good-byes to Piximon and Gennai as they leapt into the swirling gateway to Earth. The field of vision darkened for everyone as soon as they entered it.

"Ohhhh! My head. How's everyone doing?" asked Tai. As an answer, he got a whole bunch of unenthusiastically replies of "Good" and groans.

"Maybe we should come up with a plan, Tai," offered Agumon.

"I was just about to get to that. Okay listen, I think we should go home and check on our family, and then we'll meet back here in twenty minutes. This park isn't that far from our homes," Tai said.

**************************************************

Back in the Digiworld…

"I hope those kids can defeat Magikmon," Gennai said.

"Well they sure are not kids anymore. They've come a long way," answered Piximon.

"Yes, that is true. It's just that these Dark Tyrants are a lot worse than the Dark Masters," Gennai told him.

**************************************************

"Okay," Tai began. "The Digiwarriors will pair up with the Angelic they're supposed to protect."

"Oh great! I'm stuck with this damned know-it-all wench," Izzy protested.

"Hey! Look who's talking, you pompous little no-good-for-nothing piece of sh-" Asia was cut off by Matt saying, "Hey! Would you two save the flirting for when you two are alone?"

"We're not flirting!" yelled Izzy and Asia in unison.

"Uh-huh!" everyone exclaimed as they walked in different directions, leaving two disgruntled humans and two exasperated Digimon.

***************************************************

Perceptmon watched as the group of Digidestined in the park gathered. She was surprised to find them in their regular clothes and their hair looked normal. She silently left her hiding place among the trees and stepped into their secret lair.

"Well what did you find dear?" asked Magikmon.

Did he just call me dear? Never mind, she thought. "They are gathered in the park for now. I think they are going to make sure that no bad Digimon are harming the city."

"Well if it's a search they want, then it's a search they'll get. Come on, let us send out a couple of Digimon to terrorize all of these pathetic humans."

**************************************************

Aquamon and Tentomon had to break up another verbal fight for the fifth time. They sighed as their partners walked and ignored each other.

"They would make a nice couple if…" Aquamon trailed off as she felt the ground shake.

"…If they didn't fight so much," Tentomon finished.

The sounds of gunshots and cannons became louder, but were soon drowned out by the screams as the ground began to shake. "Did you feel that? And hear that?" asked Asia as she stopped walking.

"Yes. It sounds like something big is headed our way and took out some law enforcement," answered Izzy. Just then, a large green monkey appeared. 

"Oh no! This Digimon is bad news. He's Apamon, a Digimon that has laser eyes, and a nasty nature to destroy," Tentomon summarized.

"Aquatic Shocker!" yelled Aquamon. Electric silvery water spiraled towards Apamon as he shot two lasers from his eyes. Upon contact, they heard the beast scream through the newly created smoke. Just when they thought that he was gone, he roared with anger as he stepped out of the smoke, towering over the foursome.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

Two lasers flew out of Apamon's eyes as Kabuterimon easily dodged the attack. 

"Electro Shocker!" 

"Aquamon digivolve to Merwoman!"

In reaction to this attack, Apamon fired two more lasers at Kabuterimon. This time he was hit, and de-digivolved back into Tentomon.

"Aquatic Shocker!" Immediately, Apamon was deleted and gone.

"That was easy," Asia stated.

"Yeah, too easy," agreed Izzy.

BOOM! A loud explosion was heard, not far from where they were standing. All of their heads snapped towards the direction of the noise.

"Maybe we should go and see if anyone needs any help," suggested Tentomon.

"Well, let's get going," Merwoman said.

"Oh no!" Asia exclaimed. "I just heard a cry for help, from Kari."

Immediately, Asia and Izzy's hair and clothing changed. Tentomon flew behind Merwoman, who was carrying Asia, who was being followed on foot by Izzy.

************************************************

With one swoop of Grizzlimon's claw, Gatomon was easily knocked out. (Grizzlimon resembled a giant Grizzly bear except for the maroon color)

"Nooo! Gatomon!" *Damn! I wish we had some help!*

"Patamon! digivolve!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon! This should even the odds. Hand of-ahhhhhh!" Angemon de-digivolved and was knocked unconscious, as he was hit by Grizzlimon's electric spikes from his hand.

"Oh no! Angemon!"

"Muwahahahah! Stupid Digidestined!" Grizzlimon shot his attack again, this time it was headed towards Kari.

"Reflect!" she cried. Grizzlimon roared as he was hit. 

"Laser Rings!" Tk cried. Once again the evil Digimon roared, but this time he charged forward towards Kari, who was rooted to the spot by surprise and fear.

"Kari! Nooo!" he said as he pushed her out of the way, with the attack hitting him and throwing him into a building. 

"Tk! Noooooo!"

"Electric Marvel!"

"Lightning!"

"Izzy! Asia!" Kari yelled gratefully.

"Aquatic Shocker!"

"Ohhhhh," moaned Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed happily.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Uh-oh!" Grizzlimon said as he looked up at the giant flying bug.

"Electro Shocker!" Grizzlimon screamed in agony as he died.

"Ohhhh! Is the party over?" asked Tk. Patomon stood on his shoulder.

"Tk! You're okay!" Kari quickly enveloped him in s bear hug.

*************************************

"Nova Blast!" The attack hit a huge purple and green Digimon by the name of Seadrawoman.

"Tai! Sora! What are you guys doing here?" asked Matt.

"We also ran into trouble and decided to make sure there were no more evil Digimon. So we came here to help," Tai replied.

"Well we don't need your help. Everything is under cont-noooo! Garurumon!" Matt ran to see that he de-digivolved.

"Don't need any help, eh?"

"Shut up Tai!" Matt yelled back.

Delia and Sora rolled their eyes. 

"Meteor Wings!"

"Winged Starlight!"

"Time to take charge while they're fighting," Delia said. "Blue Wonder!"

"Golden Illusion!"

"Watch out!" cried Delia as she pushed Matt out of the way. He looked back to see the ground he'd been standing on was a mini crater.

"See! Look what your fighting got you two into," Sora said angrily.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," said Mimi.

"Water!" yelled Joe.

"Tear Blast!"

"Munching fishes!" 

"Poison Ivy!"

"Pathetic!" cried Seadrawoman, as she blasted all the Digimon away. "Now feel my wrath! You shall pay for killing my brother MetalSeadramon!"

Suddenly Mimi felt a new surge of energy. Her eyes started to glow white. "Siren's Lark!" A light pink burst of energy flew out of her mouth and hit Seadrawoman, killing her. 

"Wow!" exclaimed the boys.

"Congratulations on your new power," Delia said.

"I always knew you had a big mouth," Matt said slyly.

"Hey!" 

Everyone laughed, causing a frown on Mimi's face.

"What's so funny?" asked Tk.

"Oh your brother is just making smart ass remarks as usual," Mimi said.

"Tk! What happened to your arm?" Sora asked with a concern.

"When he pushed me out of the way, he got hit," Kari replied proudly.

"Oh no, I hope it doesn't hurt that much," Mimi fussed.

"Yeah you should've seen it. He was soo brave and heroic," cooed Asia.

"Oh poor Tk. You took the hit for her," Delia added while joining the group of girls around Tk.

I like this attention, Tk thought, smiling.

This left the Digimon shaking their heads and watching in amusement at the other four males' reactions. they noticed how they frowned.

"Unbelievable! Tk is a babe magnet," Matt said.

"Yeah we save them and what do we get?" complained Izzy.

Tai and Joe sighed.

***********************************

"Oh I bet you're happy now. You just wait and see. This next performance will be better than this one," said a sinister voice. "Perceptmon! We are down to our last straw, so let's make this good."

"Yes dear master. Before I go on, I just want you to know that I never did stop loving you. It's just too bad you stopped what we had. Too bad you don't feel anything anymore for me," she replied.

"I am sorry that the feeling is not mutual. Come on, time is wasting, and you must attack them. Weaken them for my arrival," he said coldly.

*************************************

The sky quickly darkened as all the people were now crowded into shelters. A white patch of fog seemed to cover a being as it floated downwards and stood in front of the Digidestined and Digimon.

*Oh no! It's-no! It couldn't be Magikmon! Oh no it must be Perceptmon! It's too soon* Mimi had a scared look on her face.

*Courage Mimi* Delia and Sora thought at the same moment. Kari and Asia nodded slightly.

All of the Angelics looked at each other, and the emerging figure from the fog.

The fog disappeared as Perceptmon stepped forward. A sinister contemptuous smile played on her lips, sending chills up and down everyone's spine. "Hello Merwoman, remember me?" She laughed at the clueless expression on Merwoman's face. "Allow me to refresh your memory. I was once a Gilamon."

Falcamon gasped as did the rest of everyone.

Perceptmon smiled scornfully as she continued, "You see, after me and Gilamon over there survived, we fought along the way to the Temple. I ended up storming away, where I was found by Myotismon. He sensed my anger and sorrow and used it as a tool against me. He made me hate everyone."

"I don't' remember you," Gatomon said. 

Perceptmon nodded. "That's because I was with him before you arrived." She then turned back to Merwoman. "Well anyways, I destroyed all of the Aquamon, except for you. Remember the DigiOlympics? You were always getting your own way! You humiliated me! Ever since then, I have sworn revenge against you. So when Myotismon presented the idea, I masterminded the killing of your kind." 

Merwoman stepped forward and gasped. "Now I remember! I was so small but…the horror."

"Too bad you chose the losing side."

"Losing side! I assure you that good always triumphs over evil."

"Are you sure about that? How about a little one on one? No help for me and no help for you. So, what do you say? Are you a Chickenmon?"

"No Chickenmon's blood do not flow through my veins. I accept Perceptmon."

"No! Don't do it," cried Asia.

"Let me help," Falcamon said.

Merwoman turned to them. "I'm sorry, but this is personal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this. 

Comments? Comments? Anyone? Oh come on readers! I like to know what you think. Please let me know if you like it or not.


	12. Part 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and blah blah blah! 

**__**

Part 13

Perceptmon licked her lips dangerously and flew above everyone's heads. "Shall we start or are you just going to stand around all day?"

"Let's get this over with," Merwoman replied, joining her enemy in the air. Suddenly she got a flashback back to when the village was being destroyed. 

"Yes, let's do it then," Perceptmon replied.

Merwoman frowned and extended her hands. "Aquatic Shocker!"

"Ha! Missed!" Perceptmon exclaimed happily as she side stepped the attack. She then charged Merwoman, finding a force matching her strength. Perceptmon continued pushing her body weight as Merwoman did the same. When they finally broke apart, each fired an attack at the same time.

"Aquatic Shocker!"

"Acidic Light!" Black energy swirled dangerously towards Merwoman's attack.

Merwoman used all of her strength, but found that her attack was weakening. The black energy was coming closer and closer. Merwoman started to remember the pain, horror, and torment of her home, family, and friends destroyed. Remembering her silent oath that evil would not win as long as she was around, this gave her more will power. Soon she was pushing the black energy away. With a final war cry, she closed her eyes and released more energy.

"No! This can't be happening!" screamed Perceptmon as she felt a hole being ripped through her stomach. Then she felt her body go numb, and soon darkness overtook her.

"Yeah! She's gone now," cheered a small and unfamiliar voice. 

"Who are you?" inquired Delia.

Everyone stared at the gray looking Digimon curiously. It resembled a Koromon, except it had two pointy ears. 

"I can't believe you don't recognize me. I was Aquamon and Merwoman, but now I'm Musamon," replied the small voice.

"Muwahahahaha!" cackled an evil voice. "Savor your victory," Magikmon said darkly as he placed the limp body of Perceptmon in his arms. "I am sorry I never told you that I love you," he said as she disappeared forever. For a brief moment, his face softened. "You will pay dearly for my heartache." Anger and resentment now burned in his eyes.

As if on cue the skies and city darkened quickly, leaving the stars and moon shedding the only light on everyone on the battlefield. The silence echoed like someone scratching fingernails on a chalkboard.

Magikmon let loose a bloodcurdling war cry as he let loose his Magik Dust attack. Brown dust shot out and enclosed Magikmon, allowing him to triple in size.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

"Musamon digivolve to Aquamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Falcamon digivolve to Freedamon!" She looked like Perceptmon and Angewoman, except for the head piece and white skin color. She still had the same wings from when she was Falcamon. Her outfit was blue and her hair was silver.

Magikmon laughed mockingly at the Digimon in front of him. "Ha! You think you can beat me? Pathetic!"

Delia stepped up and yelled, "Aquamon digivolve!"

"Aquamon digivolve to Merwoman!"

"You too Togemon."

"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!"

"Muwahahahaha! Prepare to meet your end!" Magikmon crowed. He looked directly at Lilymon. "Laser Strike!" 

Lilymon gracefully dodged the attack and fired back hers. "Flower Cannon!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Terra Force!"

"Arial Destiny!" yelled Freedamon, as she unleashed a white fire in the shape of a falcon. It flew towards Magikmon's stomach. He grimaced in slight pain as he was burned there.

"Aquatic Shocker!"

"Shadow Beam!" Magikmon bellowed, as he aimed it at MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon dodged another attack from Magikmon. "Metal Wolf Snout!"

"No! Ikkakumon! Watch out!" Joe yelled extending his hands. "Water!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"We keep on attacking and nothing is happening," Asia said.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Yeah, he's just too strong. Kabuterimon you'd better digivolve!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!" "Horn Blaster!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Ah!" Tai exclaimed. "What are we doing watching our Digimon fight? We have to help them!" Tai then shot out fire from his hands. "Fire!" 

"Right," Tk agreed. "Laser Rings!"

Matt joined them too. "Laser!"

Joe nodded. "Water!"

"Lightning!" shouted Izzy.

The Angelics all looked at each other at the same time. They all attacked at the same time. "Golden Illusion! Blue Wonder! Tear Blast! Fairy's Light! Pixie's Call!" They all aimed for the exact spot, his stomach.

"Aquatic Shocker!"

"Ariel Destiny!" 

Magikmon howled and then, the unexpected happened. Magikmon digivolved to his mega form. "Magikmon digivolve to UltiMagikmon!" He now was now towering a little over the buildings around Odaiba. His outfit remained the same, except his hat was gone and two curved black horns rested on his head. His eyes and hair were now red.

Everyone gasped at the mega in front of them. 

"I don't…" trailed Sora.

"…Believe this," Delia finished.

"Everyone! Hit him with your most powerful attacks!" Tai cried out. "Fire!"

"Water!"

"Laser!"

"Lightning!"

"Laser Rings!"

"Siren's Lark!"

Suddenly Kari's eyes started glowing white. She could feel new energy coursing through her veins. "Celestial Dawn!" A beam of millions of white stars, moons, and suns shot out from her hands.

UltiMagikmon howled from the pain that was inflicted on his horns. Suddenly, they both crumbled and fell off.

Mimi's eyes started to glow yellow, as her hair and dress was lightly being blown from an unnatural wind. Mimi then closed her eyes and folded her arms in a x, so that her right hand touched her left shoulder and her left hand touched her right shoulder. "Razor Beauty!" A ball of energy was swirled with pink and yellow. Mimi then freed her hands of that position, extending her arms horizontally. The ball of energy then took the shape of a rose and shattered into multiple flower petals of light yellow and pink.

UltiMagikmon screamed as he was hit in the arm by the petals. When the attack finished, his upper arm had multiple cuts all over it. "You will pay for that!"

"Aquatic Shocker!"

"Horn Blaster!"

"Metal Wolf Snout!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Terra Force!"

UltiMagikmon threw out his hands and yelled "Skull's Death!"

It hit all of the Digimon, except for Freedamon and Merwoman. They all collapsed on the ground motionless.

"Nooooooooo!" the Digidestined cried!

"Ariel Destiny!"

"Aquatic Shocker!"

The Digimon that were lying motionless started to open their eyes and get up. Once they were all standing, they were shocked to find that they couldn't move anything. They watched helplessly, praying for a miracle.

After seeing Garudamon gettng hit, Sora's eyes began to glow a bright blue as a golden aura appeared around her. Her eyes snapped shut as she floated upwards.

"Sora!" cried everyone.

Sora ignored them and the aura around her grew into a brighter golden white light. She could feel the energy surging through her body as she yelled, "Royal Nemesis!" Gold and white energy shot out from her entire body. It shot UltiMagikmon back a few feet, causing an enormous cloud of white smoke and dust. Sora's eyes snapped open and she fell from the sky. 

Tai leapt up and caught the limp Sora in his arms. "Is he gone?" asked Tai.

As if on cue, loud footsteps were heard. "It appears not," Izzy said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

Asia shook her head. "Deadbeat over there means that he's still alive." She stared innocently away from Izzy's glare.

"Fools! You cannot get rid of me that easily! Aw! What happened to your poor precious princess Tai? Is she hurt? Ha! What a fool!" They then saw a badly bruised limping UltiMagikmon emerge.

Tai's eyes burned with fury, as did Delia's. Her eyes began to flash a brilliant blue, matching Sora's eyes when she attacked. 

"Delia, your eyes!" Matt exclaimed.

"A new power," Asia whispered amazed. "Wow."

Sora opened her eyes by now, and was standing with the help of Tai.

Delia ignored the noise around her and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open to reveal them glowing a silver light. Her hair blew back wildly as she started to levitate about a foot off the ground. A silver aura circled around her as she yelled, "Silver Essence!" Silver mist shot out from her mouth engulfing UltiMagikmon. He screamed in pain as he was reduced to half of his size.

"You wench! Making me half of the size of this building! Luckily, your attack was not powerful enough to kill me! Ha! Skull's Death!" The attack hit Freedamon, causing her to fall into the same fate as her fellow Digimon.

Delia cried out. 

"Only one Digimon left," UltiMagikmon said gleefully.

Asia made a mental wish that Merwoman would digivolve. Suddenly, Merwoman started to glow. "Merwoman digivolve to AngeMerwoman!" She looked the same, except her hair was now blue and her skin color was now a creamy white color. She also had two wings of white extending from her back. Asia's wish came true.

Everyone looked in awe at AngeMerwoman. 

AngeMerwoman suddenly made a long staff of blue appear out of nowhere. On the slender stick, were pictures of mermaids and angels carved on it. At the top of the staff was a round hollow circle with a sapphire in the middle of it. It appeared that the sapphire was held by some invisible force, causing it to stay floating in the center of the circle. 

"What?! How can this be?" UltiMagikmon asked.

"You have caused pain and suffering to many innocent beings. Now prepare to meet your doom!" AngeMerwoman fired back.

"Ha! I have been a mega longer than you have. I shall triumph! Skull's Death!" 

AngeMerwoman raised her staff in front of her and yelled, "Oceanic Destiny!" A swirling blue light hit the black light. They both pushed harder until their attacks dissipated. 

"It appears my powers match yours. We are equal in strength!" UltiMagikmon spat out hatefully.

Asia then closed her eyes and concentrated on helping AngeMerwoman to defeat him. She then started to glow and levitate a foot off of the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Izzy.

"Be quiet! Don't break her concentration. She's trying to give her Digimon more power," Mimi said.

"How do you know this?" asked Tk.

"Our powers! ESP! Did you forget about that?" Kari said.

Asia kept thinking of her family and new found friends. She did not want anyone to hurt any more of the innocent. 

Suddenly, AngeMerwoman started to glow. 

"What?! No! How can this be? A stage past the mega? I've heard of stories about only one Digimon in the past achieving that level. The royal stage," UltiMagikmon practically whispered in awe and shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Another stage beyond mega? What Digimon will AngeMerwoman digivolve to? Find out in the next part! Coming soon to a website near you.


	13. Part 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and blah blah blah! I only own my characters since I created them.

**__**

Part 14

"AngeMerwoman digivolve to Titania!" Her rich creamy skin and long flowing night colored hair, streaked with deep sea blue highlights. You could even see the entire ocean in her eyes. A white light pulsated around her. She wore a long dress matching the color of her eyes, and the ocean. Little silver Grecian sandals hugged her feet snugly.

"A humanoid Digimon?" asked Kari.

"So that means that Mercuria is also at her royal stage. Wow," Izzy said in awe, as he took his laptop out. "Wow, it says here that the royal stage can only be achieved by a few Digimon. It is the rarest stage of them all and is also called the Humanoid stage. This stage requires a lot of energy, and if Titania is not careful, she could die! Her attacks are Raging Surf, Oceanic Descent, and Maiden's Finale. The last one is her most powerful attack." Izzy took a breath and continued, "It also says that any Digimon in the royal stage can only be defeated if they use up their energy, including their life force."

Asia's eyes were now wide open. She was still glowing, but now she was floating higher. Then in one blinding light, Asia shut her eyes and shot a beam of her energy at Titania.

"Asia, I can feel your energy. Thank you, but please don't drain yourself too much," Titania said in a light heavenly voice. She then turned to the enemy. "You have caused harm to many. Now suffer the consequences."

UltiMagikmon said, "Well if I can't defeat you, then I'll do as much damage as possible on my turf." 

Suddenly, in one great big flash of light, they were transported in the same exact position they were in when they were on Earth. Asia was still floating with her eyes closed and Titania was still facing UltiMagikmon. 

A tall and dark foreboding castle stood up daringly, behind UltiMagikmon. It's very presence brought nightmares to one's heart. A few lifeless trees were scattered around the castle. Behind the Digidestined there stood the lush forests, proud and happy.

Everyone was filled with shock and disbelief. One minute they were on Earth, the next minute…they were standing within a mile of the Dark Tyrants' castle. 

**********************************

Mercuria immediately left the Temple of Destiny. She reached her destination with no trouble. "Gennai! Piximon!" she called, as she entered the Digimanor.

Gennai rushed down the stairs while Piximon rushed out of the kitchen. "You felt it too?" they asked together.

She nodded. "The miracle happened, just as predicted by the Ancients. AngeMerwoman digivolved to Titania, the royal stage. And if she's not careful she'll disappear forever."

Piximon frowned. "Didn't the Ancients say that one female Digimon will have to sacrifice herself and possibly endanger her partner to defeat the Dark Tyrants?"

Gennai also frowned. "Yes. They also said that nine others will fall afterwards when it comes down to the final show."

Mercuria nodded again and sighed. "The Ancients' prophecy of this battle also said that with the fall of half of the Digimon and Digidestined, meaning ten of them, a miraculous unity of spirit will cause the remaining ten to persevere."

"Yes! The female that will sacrifice herself will be Titania and the nine that will fall will be the other Digimon," Piximon exclaimed.

"Which means that the unity will be the Digimon's spirit giving up their life-force to their partners. And after that, their spirits will forever be spirits and never return to be live Digimon again," Mercuria said.

"It's a good thing that we didn't tell the others about their Digimon. I only hope they will become stronger when their partners are gone," Gennai said.

"Well, they'll handle it. It might take time though," Piximon replied.

Mercuria smiled. "They weren't chosen for nothing." Suddenly her smile faded. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Piximon replied.

"They're back from Earth," Gennai said.

"Good it's about time. A lot has passed since then, and Darkenmon has become much stronger and will digivolve anyday now to his mega form. In fact, it'll be hard for them to even beat his dark servant," Piximon said grimly.

**********************************

"Now, a fight to the finish, with me succeeding," UltiMagikmon declared with newfound confidence.

"We'll see about that," Titania replied. "Raging Surf!" A blue energy gathered in back of her and took on the shape of a giant wave.

As the attack crept closer, UltiMagikmon fired his most powerful attack of crimson energy. "Crimson Rage!"

The two attacks clashed! After a few minutes, Asia started to glow brighter. It looks like living at the Japanese temple that her family owned paid off. She had learned that anything could be accomplished through the power of the mind. With this in mind, she thought more about everyone that was hurt. She kept this in mind as she gave more of her energy to Titania.

"Thank you Asia." Titania smiled. "It looks like your time is up." With Asia's energy coursing through her veins, her attack began to overtake UltiMagikmon's. He screamed in pain as he was hit.

"I'm not finished yet. See, I'm still standing here," He replied, and then turned to Asia. "Time to cut off the power supply."

"No! Asia!" everyone yelled. The Digimon also yelled, even though they couldn't move their arms or legs. It seems like UltiMagikmon is weakening.

"Crimson Rage!"

"Oceanic Descent!" A blue stream of energy in the shape of waves met the Crimson Rage and stopped it.

Then before UltiMagikmon could fire another attack, Titania began to give off a bright golden light. 

The other Digimon de-digivolved

"No! Titania don't! You could use up all of your energy!" Izzy warned.

"I am sorry, but this is truly the only way to win. Asia, I can feel your energy increasing," Titania proclaimed. 

Asia was about to protest, but was cut off by Titania saying, "Don't say it Asia. You know it's the only way. If I just keep using the other attacks I'll end up weakening you even more." The light around her intensified, and from that light she shot a twisted beam of white and gold energy swirled together, as she yelled, "Maiden's Finale!" The energy wrapped itself around him. When it disappeared, he was gone.

Titania de-digivolved back to Aquamon and fell out of the sky and into Asia's arms. She was still floating. "Thank you. You saved us."  
"No it was you who saved us," countered Aquamon weakly. "You look exhausted."

"So do you. What you need is-" Asia was suddenly cut off by Aquamon shaking her head "no".

"Are you saying..." her voice trailed off as tears flew to her eyes.

The eyes of every Digimon and human began to dangerously water.

"I'm sorry I used up my energy and…Goodbye everyone. Bye Asia, I love you…and-I-I want you…to know that you're the best friend any Digimon could ask for."

"Noooooo! Please don't leave me," Asia cried desperately. Her tears slowly traveled a trail of despair down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Asia, I shall always be with you," Aquamon told her. She then started to disappear until a white ball of bright energy was left. It entered her in one blinding light. 

Everyone gasped through their tears. They saw that Asia's hair was black, without the white flowers, and her eyes looked like the ocean itself, just like Titania's eyes. Her eyes rolled back as she fell from the sky. Izzy leapt up and caught the limp girl in his arms.

"Come on Asia, wake up," Izzy nudged.

Joe put his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright. She just exhausted herself too much."

"It's time to pay a visit to Gennai," Tai declared.

**************************************

Spiritmon watched from a safe distance. She then hurried back to her master to report the current status.

**************************************

"Welcome everyone," greeted Gennai. 

"Looks like you all could use some rest," Piximon said.

Delia's eyes widened. "You all knew what would happen to Titania and Asia," she accused.

Mercuria nodded. "We didn't figure it out till you all returned to the Digiworld. We are deeply sorry about the loss. She gave up her life-force to Asia and sacrificed herself."

It was clear that everyone was clearly fatigued and tired. 

***************************************

"So he has been eliminated?" asked a bone-chilling voice. "Hmmm…"

"Yes master," replied a female voice belonging to a Digimon that resembled a fox, but larger with a bluish-black color.

"Well he was obviously very weak," Darkenmon said. He resembled Piedmon, except he wore all black and a cape. His skin was red and his eyes were the color of night.

***************************************

Upstairs, the females were resting in Dreamland while the Digimon relaxed near a nearby lake. The boys were all downstairs sipping some coffee worriedly. And Gennai, Piximon, and Mercuria went to the Temple of Destiny.

The silence in the kitchen seemed to get louder till Izzy broke it. "I'm going upstairs to check on Asia."

The others stared at him curiously. Tk frowned. "Well does he like her or no?"

The others sighed at Tk's confusion. Joe got up after that and left to check on Mimi. Then Tai and Matt left shortly after that, leaving Tk to think. Izzy and Asia don't realize it yet, but…they are perfect for each other. They keep on challenging one another but refuse to give into their feelings that are starting to develop into more. Tk jumped up triumphantly. He looked around, noticing for the first time that everyone had left him. He also left and went upstairs to check on Kari.

***************************************

Izzy held the pale girl's hand. He had been sitting there for awhile now. Hmmm…he thought. She looks so fragile. Hard to believe she can be like that. "I don't get it," he said aloud. "She can be so infuriating…yet…there's something about her that makes you feel all warm on the inside. What is it about you?"

Asia could sense that someone was holding her hand. 

He then saw her eyes began to flutter and heard her groan. 

"Izzy? Is that you?" she asked, as her eyes slowly opened. She heard him reply softly. "Help me sit up," she whispered. 

He did and was surprised to see how vulnerable she was. Her eyes began to water, as she said one word, "Aquamon". She then threw herself into Izzy's arms, showering him with tears.

For a minute he was so surprised that he didn't move. Then his instincts kicked in, and he put his arms around her, rubbing them up and down her back saying, "It's alright." He wondered why this felt so…so right.

Asia just let all of her frustration and sorrow out. She liked the feeling of Izzy's arms around her. It made her feel so safe and warm. Wait a sec, what am I doing? She then pushed Izzy away, embarrassed that she showed him her weak side.

Izzy let go of Asia, and watched as she wiped away her tears and avoided his eyes. He suddenly hated seeing her so shattered. He had to fight the urge to kiss her.

Asia refused to look Izzy in the eyes, for fear that he would know exactly how she felt.

Izzy felt a mix of emotions as he got up. "I'll see you later. I'm going to take a walk and clear my head."

She stared at him intensely as he left and shut the door. "What is it about him?" she asked herself.

***************************************

Tai kissed Sora on the lips lightly, waking her up with a smile. He stared at her with adoration as she slowly opened her eyes. "Welcome to the living," he teased.

"Very funny," she said, throwing a pillow at her. Of course, he caught it, and within minutes they were engaged in a pillow fight. 

After five minutes of intense pillow fighting, Tai accidentally tripped and fell onto the floor on his back. "Ow!"

Sora walked over to him and bent down. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern. She noticed his mischievous smile but ignored it.

"Well…" he began. He then pulled her down, causing a scream to escape her lips. 

"Tai!" She struggled for a minute until she somehow ended up on the bottom.

Tai grinned his famous Kamiya grin as he looked down at Sora. "I kind of like you this way."

She was about to protest but was suddenly stopped by a kiss. It quickly grew deeper and deeper. Soon, she felt her lips being urged apart until his tongue teased hers in a hot tingling sensation of fireworks. 

He loved the taste of her, and deepened his kiss, causing his lovely maiden to become dizzy. He also felt a little lightheaded from Sora.

Suddenly the door burst open, to reveal Matt, Joe, Delia, and Mimi. "Ahem." Matt said loudly.

Tai immediately turned red as he got up and helped Sora up.

*Way to go Sora* she heard Mimi say. 

*You go girl!* Delia also exclaimed.

"Now I know why Sora screamed," Matt said slyly.

This caused a blush to settle in Sora's cheeks.

Tai frowned. "Okay people out. There's nothing to see here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Okay that is it for now. I hope you liked it. I threw in some romance in the end. 


	14. Part 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters, except for those I make up myself. So please don't sue me.

**__**

Part 15

The ground grumbled and trembled as another earthquake shook everything up.

"I hate how you can't see the sun. It's so gloomy here. Even the flowers are wilting," Kari said sadly.

"I know. Did you see the destruction back in the forests?" Tk asked.

"Yeah, there were a lot of villages that were massacred." 

Tk noticed her shivering, and snaked his arm around her waist. "What's the matter?"

Kari sighed, as she leaned against Tk. "What if they're too strong? What if we can't beat them?"

"We will beat them. Don't lose hope."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." 

***************************************

Two days had passed and it was surprisingly quiet. The only bad thing was that the sky was a dark and gloomy gray. Out in the distance, a loud fiery explosion rattled the ground.

Tai shot his head up from eating. "Trouble!"

Within minutes they all said good-bye to Gennai, Piximon, and Mercuria.

The Digimon digivolved quickly. Garurumon reached the site of the explosion. He stopped and stared at the scene before him. It turned the insides of his stomach upside down as he thought of Darkenmon.

The others stopped horified at what they saw. Ogremon, Leomon, a few Gekomon, and other Digimon injured. They were shocked at how their body parts were ripped off of them. 

Leomon groaned, causing everyone to crowd around him. "Digidestined, you must defeat him. Darkenmon is ten times worse than Piedmon. He ambushed us on our way to Gennai. He said that…that he…was…going to-to take someone…" 

"Who?" asked Matt.

"He wants-to-to-make her his Dark Queen. He wants to take-" He stopped suddenly as his breath stopped short.

"No!" Kari cried as she flung herself into Tk's arms.

Tears started streaming down Delia's face as Matt comforted her. 

"No, not again. Too much death," whispered Mimi. She took one more look before she fainted in Joe's arms from the sight of blood and massacred body parts.

"Who? No! Leomon! You can't die!" yelled a frustrated Joe.

Although tears threatened her eyes, Sora refused to cry. 

Tears left a path down Asia's cheeks as she cried, "This is worse than some war! All the destruction, pain, and suffering..." She flung herself into the nearest person's arms, which happened to be Izzy's arms.

"They will come back to us…the Primary Village…they have to…" Joe's voice trailed off.

Suddenly a noise from the bush startled everyone. Soon they saw a ragged Elecmon stumble over to them. "The Primary Village…the babies…gone! All gone!" he said right before he collapsed.

Sora, Delia, and Asia ran towards Elecmon. They began tearing pieces of their clothing off, as Joe suddenly snapped into motion, laying Mimi gently on the ground. He then searched through Mimi's purse to find a container of some sort. He found an empty water bottle.

The others soon followed their example. After their cuts were cleaned, Sora's hands started to glow. She placed it over Elecmon's body, leaving his bruises and wounds completely gone. She then went over to the other Digimon that were injured. In no time, they were up and walking. Surprisingly no blood was on her. 

Ogremon, Leomon, two Gekomon were the only ones that could not be saved, since their body parts were tossed all over the place and burnt.

Everyone helped all of the Digimon that were injured travel to Gennai's, where they would be safe. When they arrived, Gennia, Mercuria, and Piximon saw how lifeless the Digidestined's eyes were.

**************************************

Darkenmon and Spiritmon laughed at the Digidestined.

"Did you see their faces when they saw all those Digimon? It was absolutely priceless," Dakenmon said gleefully.

"They seem so lifeless now. It was delicious killing all of these Digimon. Especially, Leomon and Ogremon," replied Spiritmon. 

"Yes, it was rich killing them off and destroying all those helpless baby Digimon in the Primary Village. You know, I suddenly have a need for more bloodshed," Darkenmon said darkly.

"I know of a Yokomon village that's still standing," Spiritmon said evilly. 

"Excellant. We can leave a trail of Yokomon blood to a pile of more dead Digimon. We've gotta do something to break Sora's spirit," Darkenmon boomed.

"Master, perhaps we should try a different approach…" trailed Spiritmon.

"No. I will somehow turn her to our side and then wham! We win. Of course, it'll have to be after she's most vulnerable."

Spiritmon suddenly looked confused. "And when is that?"

"After the deaths of the Yokomon, and her Digimon." 

"Oh I see."

"Then she will be mine. My Dark Queen."

**************************************

The next day, everyone left to head towards the Dark Tyrant's castle. On their way, they would check for injured Digimon.

Matt and Tai tried to lighten the mood with their antics. It worked for awhile and then they too started to feel lifeless.

Sora was now the only one tried to keep everyone's hope alive. Even Tk began to lose hope. "Oh come on everyone. You can't lose hope. We will beat him," Sora said.

"Hope? At what cost will we defeat him? Huh Sora? Ever think of all those that are suffering?" Matt snapped.

Even Mimi began to get annoyed with Sora's hope and attitude. *She's too lively! How can anyone have so much hope after what we saw? Is she blind or something?*

"Yeah Sora. Why are you so insensitive?" asked Izzy.

"Don't you have feelings? Don't you feel anything for those that are suffering. Geez Sora, where'd you leave your heart?" Tai asked.

*And she's supposed to be my sister? I can't believe how she can be lively. And I thought she was supposed to have a lot of love for everyone* Delia frowned.

*Yeah* Kari agreed. *Where exactly is your heart?*

"Sora, how come you don't look so sad? Where are your tears. You know I use to be a Yokomon too," Biyomon said angrily.

"I do care Bi. I-"

"Save it," Asia said.

Sora felt like she was being stung. Everyone had snapped at her, including her own sister and Biyomon. Sora began to lag behind. She sighed sadly. Maybe they are right…I must be foolish to have such high hopes…but still…Hey! Isn't Tk supposed to be the hopeful one? What's happening to everyone? Am I the only one that isn't changing? Everyone is so tense…it's like they're a time bomb. I can't even say one word without setting someone off. A solitary tear found its way out of her eye.

**************************************

"Is everything set?"

"Yes Master. They should be headed towards the spot at anytime soon.

"Good."

**************************************

A scream startled Sora out of her train of thoughts. She quickly ran up ahead of everyone and found what made Mimi scream. It was a horrible statue made up of dead Yokomon.

"Sick. Just plain sick," commented Izzy.

Biyomon was horrified. All of her friends and family…gone. She suddenly felt a dark presence. "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

Suddenly an Earthquake started to rattle everyone's bones. The ground between Sora and the others suddenly broke apart. Birdramon cawed as Sora was suddenly thrown back. By now everyone had transformed and digivolved, but they couldn't make it over the large gap, due to an invisible force field, created by Spiritmon.

Sora got up. Before she could turn around, a hand grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. She screamed as his cold hand covered her mouth. 

The others stared back in horror and helplessness. They could see the terror in her eyes.

"Meteor Wings!" 

Darkenmon screamed, losing his grip on Sora. "Why you!" he screamed. "Grisly Lightning!"

Birdramon dodged it and digivolved to Garudamon. 

"No! Garudamon! Be careful!"

"Don't worry Sora, I'll protect you!"

"How sweet! You're giving me cavities. Grisly Lightning!" This time his attack hit Garudamon before she could attack, causing her to de-digivolve back to Biyomon.

"Golden Illusion!"

"Ahhh! Spiritmon! Come over here. Who cares about that forcefield now?"

"Royal Nemesis!" Darkenmon easily sidestepped it as Spiritmon advanced towards the fallen Digimon. Spiritmon yelled, "Spirit's Revenge!" as Biyomon suddenly disappeared, leaving the spirit.

"No! Biyomon!"

"Sora, don't worry. I'll always be with you. But before I go, here's something for you," Biyomon said softly. 

The others finally reached over just in time to see Spiritmon suck Biyomon's spirit into her sphere. In one blinding light, Biyomon's life-force entered Sora's body, causing her eyes to become a brilliant shade of blue, which looked like you could see the wind itself. After the light died down, everyone gasped at the two graceful white wings. Her tiara was now silver.

"Power Spheres!" yelled Darkenmon and before anyone could stop the attack, it hit Sora, causing her to scream and collapse. Before she hit the ground, her wings disappeared. Darkenmon laughed evilly as he said, "Now I've got her. She's mine!" And with that he left with Spiritmon, taking Sora with them.

It all had happened so fast! "Sora!" they screamed. Fear, shock, regret, and guilt now plagued their hearts and souls. If only they didn't snap at Sora like that. Delia and Tai felt the worse. "We should make camp here. It's getting late," Izzy said.

"I guess I should try and catch some fish for dinner," Joe said dully.

"Arg!" Tai punched a nearby tree. "It's all my fault!"

"Tai don't take the blame," Mimi said softly.

"It wasn't your fault that she was taken and Biyomon was killed," Agumon said sadly.

"No I mean how I acted before that stuff happened. Now I might never see her again! Who knows what Darkenmon might do to her!" Tai said, hitting his head against the tree.

"Tai, we all said and treated her badly," Matt told him.

"And hitting your head isn't going to get her back," Asia added.

"How would you know if we can get her back…she's probably…" Tai's voice trailed off.

"Don't talk like that!" Kari spoke up.

"And why not?" Tai challenged.

"Because she would've been killed on the spot," Izzy said logically.

"Yeah but maybe she's being tortured or…worse," Tai said softly.

"Tai, we can't lose hope. Sora didn't," Tk said.

"You're right. First thing tomorrow, we'll go get Sora back," Tai said enthusiastically.

"Now let's go get some fish and eat. We can tell funny and embarrassing stories, so we won't lose hope," Joe said.

**************************************

Sora could feel something wet on her forehead. She got up to see a wet towel. The warm rays of sunshine found it's way to Sora. She put her hand down to get up. She was surprised to feel something silky. Bed sheets? What? Where am I?

"You're at my castle, my dear."

Sora jumped out of the bed to find Darkenmon in the doorway. "What are you going to do to me?" Sora's brave voice began to crack a little.

"Nothing that will hurt. You see my dear, after I saw how the others were treating you, I decided to capture you and show you a better life where you are respected and feared."

"But you killed all of those Yokomon and-and Biyomon."

"No. It was Spiritmon who did this. I just wanted to knock Biyomon unconscious so I could bring her with you."

"Why?"

"Because I saw how uncaring the others were. They don't love you. What kind of friends would say such nasty things to you? What kind of friends would just stand there, not attempting to help you in any way? Some friends! Cold and uncaring. At least here you won't feel so vulnerable. So what do you say? Will you join me as my Dark Queen?"

"Your Queen?"

"If you aren't sure, let me show you something." He opened up a portal to see everyone laughing, smiling, and talking as they ate. "See. What did I tell you? They don't care about you. Look at the good time they're having without you."

"No! I can't believe it. Tai loves me…I know it…"

"Is that so?" He then turned the portal to see Mimi putting her arm around Tai while he's smiling and saying something to Mimi.

**************************************

"Oh cheer up Tai," Mimi said encouragingly as she put her arm around his shoulder. "You can't lose hope for Sora's sake.'

Tai grinned. "You're right."

**************************************

"So what do you say? Will you join me and be my Queen?"

Sora hesitated a moment before taking his outstretched hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." A dark light shot through Sora's body, transforming her. Her dress was now crimson and her eyes were colder. A long slit ran up her dress revealing a large portion of her leg. Her wings appeared white but quickly turned into a black color. Her tiara was now made of deep blue sapphires matching her cold eye color.

Sora could feel a rush of energy. She suddenly had a lust for destruction and revenge. Hate and anger graciously seized her once peaceful nature and turned her into a vicious opponent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sora an evil Queen of Darkenmon? What is the Digiworld coming to? How will the others react to this? Find out in part 16. Coming soon to a website near you! 


	15. Part 16

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It is the same as all of my other disclaimers.

**__**

Part 16

Sora surprisingly liked these dark feelings. She had always tried to push her dark side down, but now she could truly torment and tease without regret. She suddenly started to feel dizzy. Ohhh, what's wrong with me, she thought. Slowly she could see everything spinning and within seconds, she collapsed into a pair of hands.

Darkenmon smiled at the woman in his arms. He gently picked her up and put her down on a soft silky black bed. He stared at her beautiful face as her chest gently rose and fell. Now I can look into these gorgeous eyes forever.

********************************* 

Sora woke up to a cold yet hot sensation on her lips. She opened her eyes to see a pair of dark eyes staring at her with genuine concern.

"Glad to see you're awake, my Queen. Come, I have a mission for you, and it has to do with three Ancients in another realm, who are trying to contact Gennai at this minute. Are you up for it?" Darkenmon asked as she got up from bed. 

*********************************

Mimi urged Tai to stop and set up camp for night. They had been walking the whole day. Izzy and Asia immediately were on the computer trying to get a hold of Gennai but Asia reached him first.

Gennai popped up on the screen. "Hey Digidestined. I have heard about what happened to Sora. I have good news and bad news. Which would you prefer first?"

"Good then bad," Joe replied.

"Well the good news is that Sora is alive and not harmed. The bad news is that Darkenmon has brought out the dark side of Sora meaning that she…"

"That she what?" Delia practically squealed.

Gennai hesitated. "Meaning that she is now his Dark Queen. I am afraid that was what Leomon was trying to tell you before he died. Beware that Sora's dark side is one of the most powerful in yours and my world. Her attacks have changed and she most likely won't hesitate to cause harm to the innocent."

"Sora?" Mimi asked in surprise.

"What?! No! I refuse to believe that," Tai said.

"She would never hurt us intentionally. How can someone as righteous and good as that have such a powerful dark side?" Matt said in a state of shock.

Kari inhaled sharply. "If it's so powerful than why is it that her personality is nothing like that?"

"Is it because she pushed it down?" theorized Asia.

"No," Delia said firmly. "The good side of her is more powerful than her evil side."

"I can only hope it is Delia. The reason Sora allowed her dark side to surface was because of her vulnerability and break of spirit. Darkenmon took advantage of this. You all have hurt her before she was taken, and then when Biyomon was killed and she saw that you guys made no effort to come to her aid…well…you know. She does not know that an invisible force field held you back. Don't lose hope or give up. I am sorry that I no longer have any more of the prophecy. You see, not only has communication been cut off to the Ancients, but Sora has completely destroyed their base, even though it was in another realm. It is true that she can bring peace to the Digiworld and Earth, but she can also bring about the destruction of both worlds. Just be careful and get her back or we are all doomed. Good-bye for now." Gennai then disappeared.

*********************************

"Hello Digidestined. Meet my Dark Queen," a voice of pure evil said, floating in the air.

A voice who's laughter was as sweet as honey and Heaven itself, but as deadly as a snake's venom cut through the souls of seventeen. "Hahahahahaha!" laughed a familiar female.

"What the-" Matt exclaimed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Palmon asked fearfully.

"Yes Palmon, it is me!" Suddenly a dark figure appeared.

"Wha-what? S-Sora!" Tai exclaimed as he saw her new sexy appearance. She looked hot, yet her eyes gave you shivers up and down your spine. 

"Hello Tai, everyone. It is a pleasure to see you all again," she mocked as she moved towards Darkenmon. 

Darkenmon put his arm around her waist as he whispered something in her ears. She smiled cruelly as she looked at Tai and then into Darkenmon's eyes. Darkenmon then caressed her cheek gently saying, "That's one of the things I love about you, your cruelty." He then cupped her face and gave her a cold, heated kiss, which to everyone's surprise, she enjoyed it, kissing back with the same amount of passion. 

The others stood frozen, as they looked at this display. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how Tai seemed absolutely shattered and crushed.

When they broke apart, Darkenmon asked softly, "Shall we finish them off?"

"No don't be foolish," she replied. Hearing everyone sigh, she added, "We won't kill them…yet. Let's toy with them. It's more fun that way. Come let us go for now."

Darkenmon marveled at her, "You truly are one of a kind." And with that, they both disappeared.

"She is truly one of a kind and she use to be mine," Tai said, tearing up.

That night everyone had hardly slept after last night's encounter with the new Sora. They all got up with Tk saying, "Come on guys, we can't lose hope for Sora's sake."

"But how are we supposed to get her back without harming her?" Patamon asked.

"Good question," Tentomon agreed.

"Well then we harm her," Tai said as his face hardened. He still couldn't get that picture of that bastard kissing Sora like that and she kissing back, enjoying it. Damn it! This wasn't his Sora! He had to bring her back.

Everyone stared at Tai in surprise. But deep down they knew they had to fight back. The only problem is, can they bring themselves to do so?

*********************************

Darkenmon smiled at the person walking in. "Ah, so you have finally woken up."

"I cannot believe I slept for so long," Sora commented. 

"So are you ready for some entertainment?"

"But of course."

"Then let's not waste anymore time here."

*********************************

Tai had gone off alone to think. He was staring at a beautiful lake. Oh Sora, I am so sorry. A sound rang through his ears and caused fear and worry to grip his heart. Why didn't I take Agumon before I left. Well I can only hope they're looking for me. He bravely headed towards the sound of someone crying.

*********************************

"Help!" yelled a distressed female.

"Did you hear that?" Agumon asked.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble," Kari said.

"I guess we'll have to look for Tai later. Come on let's go," Matt said, taking command.

*********************************

Tai walked to see a cave. He gasped as he saw some kind of dragon monster digimon towering over…

*********************************

"You guys," Izzy said. "I located the exact location of the person through my laptop, but it only responds to Digidestined."

"What? So you mean there's another Digidestined to take Sora's place?" Gabumon asked.

"Well…let's just head towards the person. I am not sure but I think I know who it is. I'll tell you on our way," Izzy said, taking the lead and running ahead.

*********************************

"What? Sora!"

"Tai! Help me!" yelled Sora desperately.

He could see her tied up to a long metal pole. He immediately slayed the dragon Digimon with his sword and power.

*********************************

"Look! See! Just like I told you. It is her!" Izzy gleefully said. 

"Look! Tai just defeated a dragon thingy," Mimi said.

"Oh you mean Dragonamon," Tentomon said.

They all ran forward to Sora, who looked like she was back to normal. Her dress, tiara, and wings were angelic looking. 

"Sora I can't believe it's you," Kari cried. 

Delia stayed back suspiciously, keeping her distance and her mouth firmly closed.

Tai had already freed her and was now hugging her tightly. "Oh Sora."

"Oh Tai, I'm so sorry I couldn't control it anymore. I've split up into two people. My evil side and Darkenmon took me here after they killed Biyomon. I don't know how to get me and her into one person," Sora said crying.

Tai then soothed Sora and lifted up her chin. He then brought his lips to her. He was so surprised at how passionate but forcefully she was kissing that he broke away form her. "Easy Sora. Slow down there."

"Why Tai?" she seductively asked. She then began to force her lips on Tai.

"Sora! What's wrong with you? This isn't like you," Tai said.

"Oh? It isn't?" Sora questioned.

"Everyone step back! Get away from her!" yelled Delia as she shot her "Blue Wonder" attack at Sora. It hit her and she disappeared screaming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Well that is all for now. Please review or E-mail me your comments.

What did you think of this part? What happened to Sora? How will the others react to Delia killing her half-sister Sora? Is she even real? Am I even real? Or am I living a story someone is typing? Will I ever stop asking these ridiculous questions? 

Find out in part 17 of Destiny Uncovered.


	16. Part 17

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It is the same as all of my other disclaimers.

**__**

Part 17

"What did you do to her?" demanded Matt.

"That wasn't Sora," Tai answered for Delia. "I wanted to believe so much that Sora wasn't like this now that I was blinded, but after how forceful she was when kissing, I finally accepted that Sora is against us," he continued softly.

"Don't worry have faith. We'll get her back," Tk said, laying his hand on Tai's shoulder. 

"That's what you think!" Sora said menacingly as she appeared. "Thought that I was a clone eh? Boy were you ever wrong. This is the new and improved me, and I owe it all to you. If you all didn't push me away like you did and allow Biyomon to be killed than I would not have agreed to being his Dark Queen. You don't care about me, no one does but Darkenmon." Anger and hate continued to flash through her eyes and spread over her heart.

"You're wrong Sora, we do care for you," Gilamon said.

"We always did and always will. We're your friends and always will be," Delia added.

Tai gave her his winning Kamiya grin and said, "Yeah Sora. We love you." 

For a brief second she felt a glimmer of something warm, spark in her. She shook her head and spoke in a forceful tone. "No! You all are liars!"

"Sora, don't you remember how we found out we were sisters? Come on, we are linked by blood," Delia said.

"Why can't you remember all the good times we had together?" asked Kari. "Remember how you and Matt tried to prevent me from getting captured? And when I did you and everyone worked together with the power of our crests to defeat VenomMyotismon. Without you, the team wouldn't have been able to do defeat him. We need you. Don't you remember how us girls were laughing and talking in the bath at Gennai's?" 

The same feeling of warmth spread through Sora's body.

***********FLASH***********

In the bath area.

"So Delia, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Kari.

"No, I broke up with this guy Dan right before I was sucked into the Digiworld," she replied.

"Oh so you don't like anyone now, or do you?" asked Mimi. Delia's face reddened. 

"You wouldn't be thinking about Joe, now would you?" asked Sora innocently and slyly. She had a feeling that she liked Joe from the way she stole glances at him.

"Well, I uh, umm…Time for me to get out!" Delia said as she jumped out and into the shower.

The girls grinned at each other, and followed her out, laughing.

***********END OF FLASH***********

She quickly shook it off. "No! Stop these lies! You guys don't love me or even like me. You just want me on your side so I don't bring the end of the world to you."

"No Sora. Don't you remember our strong connection to one another?" Delia asked. "Remember the good times. Remember how Scornamon entered your dream and I went inside and helped you escape from him."

***********FLASH***********

Sora vaguely heard her name. The voice sounded so familiar…Delia! She then weakly yelled, "Delia! I hear you! I'm on a cliff! My powers won't work! Oh no! Help!" Scornamon had her cornered on a cliff. She saw Delia sneak up behind her. Then Delia lifted a giant rock over her head and slammed it down onto Scornamon's head, making him collapse. "Delia!" she cried as she hugged her sister. "I couldn't move anything or him! It was like the nightmare I had back at the mansion."

Delia looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well give me your hand. Let's try together." Immediately Scornamon was lifted into the air and thrown off the cliff.

"We did it! Oh Sora, at least I know for sure that you are going to be all right. On the count of three, we'll both open our eyes. One…Two…Three!" 

Delia said. She opened her eyes the same time as Delia.

************END OF FLASH***********

Sora fell down on her knees and clutched her head. It was starting to feel strange with each flashback. "No, this can't be true. They must be more fake memories. Darkenmon is right." She then got up slowly. She had to stop this pain. She extended her arms and yelled, "Darkened Illusion!" 

The attack hit Kari, causing her to reflect the attack with her hands and have it hit Sora back in return.

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed, as she was thrown against the tree.

"Sora!" exclaimed everyone.

Sora got up slowly, and started to float back in the air. "Toxic Nemesis!"

"Ah!" screamed Gabumon and Agumon as they dived out of the way.

"Blue Blaster!" 

"Pepper Breathe!" 

Sora gracefully leapt out of harms way.

"Poison Ivy!"

"Munching Fishes!"

"Darkened Illusion!" This one hit all the fish and threw Gomamon backwards.

"This isn't working. Gilamon digivolve!"

"Gilamon digivolve to Falcamon!"

"You too Gatomon."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!"

"The same goes for you Palmon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Winged Starlight!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Sora leapt out of the way.

"Needle Spray!" Sora simply raised her hands and the needles disappeared, causing everyone to gasp. 

The boys looked at their Digimon as well.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Howling Baster!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

Although she was alone, she managed to stop all of the attacks and caused all of the Digimon to de-digivolve. "Oh so you're sending your Digimon to fight your battles. Guess you guys don't have what it takes to beat me yourself." Sora now wore an arrogantly smug grin.

*Darn* Mimi frowned as she looked over at Delia.

*What are we going to do? I can't get into her mind. It's blocked by this invisible wall, and Sora keeps on getting stronger and stronger* Delia then looked aver at Asia.

*She took on all those Digimon single-handedly. I think we should try to make her remember the good times. I noticed that she seemed like she was fighting something with herself*

Kari turned to Asia. *You're right. Let's make her remember how much we love her and how much she really does care for us! Are you girls ready? Then let's do it*

Mimi giggled softly. *You sound like Tai*

Kari reddened. "I do not!"

The boys turned to eye Kari oddly, causing her to blush even more.

"Oh. So, you four were planning something telepathically. Don't think I forgot about that little ability. You won't defeat me."

"Sora! We will get you back," declared Tai.

"No you won't. Oh, for the record Tai, I enjoyed that kiss I shared with Darkenmon."

Kari whispered something to Tai, brightening his face.

"Sora don't you remember the first time we discovered we both had powers?" Delia asked.

***********FLASH***********

As Sora was putting a stack of plates in the cupboards, she accidentally tripped on a broom lying on the floor. "Delia watch out!" The plates were about to crash into Delia's face when she turned around. She reacted out of instinct and froze everything around her.

Delia moved out of the way and stared at Sora. "How come you're not frozen?"

"I don't know. Could it mean that-" Sora didn't have time to finish her sentence because time was unfrozen and there was a loud crash of plates. "We better get this cleaned up," Sora said. Something weird is going on, she thought.

As they were walking through the dining room, the chandelier above them suddenly started to plummet down on Delia. 

Oh no, she thought. Dread settled in her and she realized she had to save Delia. "Delia, just don't stand there looking at it! Get out of the way, I can't hold it much longer," Sora said. Delia looked at Sora with shock and quickly moved out of the way. With great force, the chandelier fell with a loud crash.

***********END OF FLASH************

"Remember when we left the Digiworld in that cable car? We all said our good-byes to our Digimon. Including you," Kari said

*********** FLASH************

Biyomon sat next to Sora on the branch. Feelings of love, admiration, and sorrow swirled around her heart. Tears began to well up in Biyomon's eyes, causing Sora's to water too.

"Oh Biyomon!" She hugged Biyomon tightly, afraid to let her go. "I'm going to miss you so much." Tears started falling from her eyes.

***********END OF FLASH************

Sora felt all warm and tingly for a brief moment. "No! Stop this!" she screamed. "Darkened Illusion!" This one hit Tai. 

Battered and bruised, he slowly got up with a look of hurt in his eyes. "Sora don't tell me you have forgotten our first kiss. The first time I told you that I loved you."

***********FLASH***********

Tai turned to her, as she looked at the lake and said, "Hey Sora, thinking about the Digimon and how they're gone?" 

"Yeah" she replied, "I mean it's hard to believe they're dead and---" She was cut off by Tai. 

He put a finger to her lips as she looked up at him. She wondered what he was doing and when she tried to look away, his gaze held hers as he brought his lips to hers. At first she was surprised, but then started kissing back with her hands circling his neck, and his arms holding her tightly at the waist. A hot sensation flooded her mouth as her senses were sent flying. 

When they finally broke apart Tai said, "I've been dying to do that to you. When I saw you today…It's been so long…Man, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you." Sora looked at him with love replacing the sadness in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. 

She yawned as Tai watched her lovingly. "Sora, you need rest. I can finish the watch till Matt and Mimi get up." Tai waved off her protests. She sighed. Tai sat with his back against a tree and slipped an arm around her as she snuggled close to him. She loved the warm feeling of his arms. Right before she fell asleep, she heard Tai whisper "I love you" in her ears. She then slipped into a peaceful dream. 

***********END OF FLASH************

Regret, guilt, sorrow, and horror surfaced in her eyes. "Oh no. What have I done?" she asked softly. Her heart leapt out of her throat as she looked at the destruction that was done. 

"You have done well. It is too bad that you are no longer on the winning side. I knew you could not be trusted. Darkenmon was a fool to believe your dark side was more powerful. I guess I'll have to destroy you for your disloyalty," Spiritmon, a fox-like Digimon, said menacingly. 

Sora shook her head feverishly. How could she have allowed herself to be taken over by her dark side. That's it! There's only one thing to do. Defeat the dark side once and for all. She started to glow. 

"No!" screamed the girls. 

"Don't do it. I love you too much Sora! I don't want to lose you," Tai cried out.

"Don't worry Tai. I'll always be with you. I'll be in everyone's hearts now and forever." And with that, a rainbow light gathered in her hands.

Tears slowly slid down everyone's cheeks.

She shot it at Spiritmon, deleting him in a brilliant flash of light. She then felt herself slip away, and become limp. 

When the light cleared, everyone could see that Spiritmon was gone, and so was Sora.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Soooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa!" an antagonized Tai screamed. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he thought how they got her back. 

"Oh Sora. You can't be gone…" Delia's voice trailed off. *A part of me somehow believes you are alive, but another part believes you are gone* Tears silently crept down her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

What do you think? Can they get to Sora before Darkenmon figures out her location? Can they free her of the quartz casing before she dies? Or will it be too late? Will I stop asking questions? 

Find out in part 18 of Destiny Uncovered! All reviews and E-mails gladly accepted and welcomed.


	17. Part 18

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It is the same as all of my other disclaimers.

**__**

Part 18

"You fools, she's not dead," Darkenmon said scornfully. He looked at her sleeping form. He saw that her dark side was now gone and buried. She was back to her old self, except her wings were not present. He had transported her here.

"If I can't have her, then no one will! It's a pity that someone so young and powerful has to die." He stretched out his hands and fired a dark energy at her, but to his surprise, a bright light shot out from around her body allowing the light to absorb the attack. Suddenly the light started to harden into a casing of clear quartz to protect her. 

"Damn it!" Suddenly a blue silvery light started to surround her. "What? What's going on?!"

"I'm afraid she's coming with me," said a silvery voice.

"No! Damn you Mercuria!"

And before he could attack her, she disappeared with Sora.

***************************************

"You mean she's still alive?" Piximon asked.

"Yes, actually that makes sense. Remember that Sora, the Enchantress, is going to save the Digiworld," Gennai said.

"But only if she lives. She has been severely weakened. I gave them the location of her body. I can only hope they can free her of that quartz casing and wake her up before it's too late," Mercuria said.

"Yeah, they're the Digidestined. They put a lot of sacrifice into saving this world for it to just crumble," Piximon added.

"Did you put her in the temple in the Glittering Mountains?" Gennai asked.

Mercuria nodded and added, "It's in the Enchanted Forest of the Musemon. I have given them the location."

***************************************

"My Dark Servant Spiritmon may be gone, but at least I still have Unimon and Whamon. They are perfect to carry out my plans. Too bad I didn't use that mind control device on Leomon. Oh well. I must pay a visit to them. I may not know where Mercuria hid Sora, but I do know that they're headed to the ocean," Darkenmon said.

***************************************

The aqua clear water gently caressed the soft white sand, as the sound of the ocean gently called to their ears. 

"Well here we are," Gabumon declared.

"Isn't this gorgeous? I just wish that…she was here…" Delia's voice trailed off. Tears started to form in her delicate eyes.

Matt walked over to her and put his arm around her for support. "I know. We all miss her, but we just gotta stay positive and strong."

"Which means we'd better get a move on it. The sooner we go the sooner we reach her," Gatomon stated.

"Now we just need to call upon Mercuria's friend that lives in the ocean. What was the name again?" Tk asked.

"I do believe the name was Monstramon," Izzy replied.

"Hmmm…Now I remember. Monstramon is a legendary ancient Digimon. She looks like Seadramon, except her eyes are as calm as the ocean. She is a peaceful Digimon that lives in a cave underwater. I always thought that it was a myth but after Mercuria told us about her…She has been asleep for over a million digital years," Tentomon informed.

"Okay enough chit chat. Let's figure this out," Mimi said surprising everyone. 

"Did I just hear Mimi right?" Matt asked.

"Oh lay off of her," Joe defended.

"Okay Mimi's right. Let's get going. Kari, do you still have that shell Mercuria gave us?" Tai asked.

"I do," Kari said.

"Mercuria said the only other person besides herself would have to be someone whose heart is as pure as light, nature as magical as a fairy, and soul as fresh as the dawn," Delia said.

"Well who could that be?" Kari asked as she lightly got out the shell.

"Hmmm…I hate riddles. Why did Mercuria not tell us?" Mimi frowned.

"We had to figure it out ourselves," Palmon said innocently.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to know," Agumon said.

"Maybe we could all take turns blowing into it," Gabumon said.

"Wouldn't that take to long?" asked Gomamon.

"Of course it would. What we need is another clue…" Gilamon's voice trailed off.

Everyone stood around thoughtfully. Everyone, but Kari that is. She saw something on the ground and walked over to it. It was a long white feather. "How pretty," she said as Gatomon ran over to her.

"Kari! What are you doing?" asked the cat-like Digimon. Everyone turned in their direction since Gatomon yelled rather than asked.

"This feather caught my eye. Isn't it pretty? Look at how it shimmers and sparkles. It's like magic," she replied. From the way she was standing, it looked like there was a light glow around her caused from the sun.

"Whose heart is as pure as light…" trailed Asia's voice.

"Nature as magical as a fairy…" Izzy trailed.

"And soul as fresh as the dawn," finished Tk.

A look of revelation passed over Izzy and Asia's face as they both exclaimed, "It's Kari!"

"What?" she asked, slightly confused. 

"That makes sense," Gatomon said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, come on Kar. Give the shell a try. Blow into it," Tk said.

"Well…"

"Come on Kari. What do you have to lose?" reasoned Tai. 

"Okay here goes nothing." The moment Kari blew into it, a beautiful sound lightly floated to the bottom of the ocean that lay in front of them.

Bubbles started to shake the water. Out came a graceful sea creature. It was all white, except for the eyes. She opened her mouth gracefully. "Who are you?"

"We're the Digidestined," Matt said.

"Who sent you?"

"Mercuria did," Kari said.

"Ah, you must be the one who woke me up. Well where's your destination?"

"To the Glittering Mountains in the Enchanted Forest of the Musemon," Tentomon said.

**********************************************

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Destroy them all. Do not permit them to leave this ocean."

**********************************************

"Oh no," Delia groaned.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked with concern.

"Is it something to do with Sora?" Gilamon asked.

Delia nodded grimly. "I can feel her getting weaker and weaker."

Tai was about to say something when they heard a growl.

"It's Whamon!" Tk said.

"Yeah and he doesn't look too happy," Joe stated worriedly.

**********************************************

Whamon smiled evilly and attacked his prey. He had to make his master happy or he would be literally crushed if he didn't follow through.

**********************************************

"NO. This isn't right," Kari said.

"Come on Whamon! You're on our side!" Agumon yelled.

Monstramon shot a white light at Whamon. "Remember who you are. Remember what you stand for. You would never hurt the innocent." 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" screamed Whamon. A little red rectangular microchip flew out and dissolved as soon as it hit the water.

Whamon opened his mouth to say, "I am truly sorry Digidestined. It's great to see you all again. I can't believe I tried to destroy you."

"It's not your fault," Gomamon said.

"Wait a minute. Who are you three?" Whamon asked.

"I'm Delia and this is Gilamon, my Digimon."

"I'm Asia."

"Where's your Digimon?"

"She was a royal but used up her energy and sacrificed herself against UltiMagikmon," Asia replied quietly.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry. Hey, where's Sora and Biyomon?" Whamon asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe we should talk on our way," Delia said.

"Way? Where are you going?" he asked again.

Tai sighed at Whamon.

**********************************************

"What do you mean Unimon?"

Darkenmon started to feel annoyance and anger settle in. "I'm sorry master, but it was the light of that ancient Digimon Monstramon."

"I thought I took care of all of those blasted Ancients."

"You did, but no one could find her. Only a few selected beings can make her appear to them."

"Damn them again! Unimon, attack them when they're on land and away from Monstramon."

"Yes my lord."

**********************************************

"Thanks for everything Monstramon," Mimi said.

"Don't mention it. Tell Mercuria that I said hello," she replied.

"We will," Gilamon said.

"Bye Monstramon!" Everyone waved until they no longer saw the graceful sea Digimon.

**********************************************

Now is the perfect time to attack those Digidestined brats, Unimon thought. "I think I'll start with that Kari girl, since she's the one who woke Monstramon up." More feeling of hatred and anger boiled up inside of him causing him to let loose an evil laugh as he fired an attack at that puny girl. 

**********************************************

"Did you hear something Gato?" Kari asked.

"I heard laughter. From something evil," Gatomon replied.

"What do you-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kari was suddenly tackled to the ground as something hit the ground where she was standing on seconds ago. She noticed a pair of warm and familiar arms around her.

"Sorry Kari. I didn't want you to get hit," Tk said.

"Thanks Tk but can you move your arm so I can get up?"

"Oh sorry Kar." Tk blushed as he removed his tight grip on her.

"How touching," sneered a voice from a tree. 

"Guys get ready for what's heading our way," Tai said.

"Hello punks!" greeted Unimon as he flew out of a tree.

"Is it me or does Unimon look wrong to you?" asked Agumon.

"Izzy, do you see what I see?" Tentomon questioned.

"Yes I do. We have to get that chip off of him."

"What chip?" Tai asked cluelessly.

Joe sighed. Even after all these years, Tai is still as clueless as ever.

"The one on his back you dope."

"Oh, that one. I am not a dope Mr. Wanna Be Leader."

Mimi sighed in exasperation. *Why do they always pick the worst times to fight?*

*Because it's my brother and Matt we're talking about*

Matt started to growl and turn red.

"Break it up you two," Gabumon said.

"Yeah, we have a bigger crisis at hand," Delia reminded them.

"I've got a plan," Asia announced. She told them what it was as Unimon attacked.

"Gilamon digivolve to Falcamon!"

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

Patamon flew around Unimon's head to distract him, while Gomamon launched his fish friends at Unimon's head. Gatomon attacked Unimon and then it was Palmon's turn.

"Poison Ivy!" Her arms held two of Unimon's feet as the other Digimon shot their attacks together. 

"Ahhhh!!!" Out flew the red microchip.

**********************************************

Suddenly Sora started to feel lighter as a beautiful Heavenly glow filled the room. Fear started to grip her. What's going on? "Why am I floating away from my body?" 

"Because you are dead my dear."

"W-W-What?! Who said that?" She couldn't believe she was dead. She was only eighteen! How could her life have been cut short like this. 

A beautiful woman with long curly auburn hair appeared. She had two wings of white and had a Heavenly glow around her. Her green catlike eyes were soothing and calm. "Follow me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

That's it for now. I hope this was enchanting. 

What do you think the others will do when they find Sora dead? Is there a way to bring her back? If so, is there a heavy price that may be paid? Will something or someone be sacrificed to save her from her fate? 

****

What do you think will happen? Please feel free to voice your opinion.


	18. Part 19

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It is the same as all of my other disclaimers.

**__**

Part 19

"This is the Enchanted Forest of the Musemon?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"This must be the Dark Tyrants doing," Joe answered. 

"Remember now, The Dark Masters changed the Digiworld to their liking. And now the Dark Tyrants did this," added Gomamon.

Everyone looked around at the brown grass, and the dim lighting due to an overcast high in the sky. All of the trees had brown leaves and the bark of the trees was all twisted. What was eerie about them and this whole forest was that the faces of the Dark Tyrants and their servants were visible in the tree barks. 

Kari shivered slightly from fear and Tk pulled her close.

Tai looked at his friends and saw that each had a partner to comfort and be comforted. All but him. Even the Digimon comforted each other in one big group. Oh Sora, he thought. Why did this have to happen. I feel so alone…so lost without you. I'll get you back. Just hang on. 

*********************************

"Are you an angel come to take me away to Heaven?"

"No my child. I am called Heavenia. I am a humonoid as you can see. I only appear to those that are dead and those with a special vision. I have come to take you to the Digital Court of Heaven. From there it will be decided if you go back to your body or to the DigiHeaven."

A gate of grace and beauty suddenly appeared. It opened up, revealing a golden glow.

Sora gasped as the concept of being dead and never seeing her friends again sank in.

*********************************

"Mercuria? Is that a tear I see?" Piximon asked with conccern.

"It's just that the end will be here soon. Darkenmon won and we're all doomed. Sora's dead," she replied with a great sorrow and disappointment.

Piximon and Gennai gasped. 

*********************************

Sora was now in a room where the floor and roof were clouds and the walls were water. It was gorgeous. She was lead by Heavenia to an oak desk with two people behind it. 

One had long curly golden locks with eyes of grey. She wore a white tunic with a golden belt around her waist. She had no sandals on, but she did have two anklets of little white and red flowers. She had a matching wreath as well. What struck Sora was that her eyes looked so cold as she frowned at her companion's expression. 

The second was a male with dirty blonde hair and stunningly beautiful violet eyes. He also wore a similar white outfit except he had golden sandals with two minature wings on the back. His facial expression showed amusement and a playfulness. He gazed at Sora with such an intensity that it caused her cheeks to flush. 

Heavenia cleared her throat. "Sora Takenouchi, meet Fate and Destiny. They are also in the royal stage as I am." 

*********************************

"Tentomon what did you see above the trees?" asked Izzy.

"It's the Glittering Mountains and the Temple isn't too far up one of the mountains," answered Tentomon.

"Which mountain would that be?" Asia asked Tentomon.

"Oh sorry. The first mountain we come into cantact with."

*********************************

"This can't be. They're the Digidestined. There must be someway to bring her back," Piximon desperately said.

"No, it's all up to the Fate and Destiny to decide whether Sora goes back or stays in the DigiHeaven," Gennai replied softly.

"I only wish that Fate and Destiny weren't at odds with each other. They should be working together, not against one another. Don't they see what they're doing to the Digiworld?" Piximon sighed in frustration.

"If they weren't fighting, then Darkenmon wouldn't have caught Sora so easily, and she wounldn't have died, and…" Mercuria allowed her voice to trail off sadly.

Gennai and Piximon went to thier old friend and comforted her. Gennai spoke first. "I know, we're just as frustrated with this turn of events as you are."

"I guess we can only hope they send Sora back." Piximon's eyes betrayed him, showing that he didn't believe she would be back.

*********************************

"Alright! We're here! Digimon digivolve! We'll reach there quicker," Tai said enthusiastically.

*********************************

"Thank you Heavenia. You are dismissed," Fate said.

"I'll be seeing you around," Destiny winked, causing Fate to roll her eyes at this. 

Always the flirt, she thought. "If you are finished, we have important matters to attend to," she snapped.

"Yes my lady," Destiny said sarcastically as he bowed.

"Sora Takenouchi, Digidestined. Has a mother living in Odaiba on Earth, a father in prison, and a half-sister in the Digiworld. And you were born out of shame. Am I right?"

Destiny saw Sora wince. "Fate, don't be so harsh on her. She's so young."

Fate ignored him and continued on. "You stand accused of breaking Code 264 and 267."

*********************************

"You guys! We found it!" Kabuterimon said excitedly.

They entered the temple made of silver and jewels. They all walked up the fifty stairs and paused between two columns leading to a doorway. They then entered it and gasped at its vastness and colorfully painted scenes on glass and murals on the walls. If they weren't so concerned they would've fully appreciated it. They walked past several rooms until they saw a golden light escape under a door. Together, the boys pushed the heavy wooden door open.

*********************************

"Beg your pardon but what is Code 264 and 267?" Sora asked softly.

Fate took a sharp breath and looked her over coldly. "Code 264 states that, One shall never execute pain and suffering to the innocent, and Code 267 states that, One shall never accept the evil ways of the Dark Side."

*********************************

They gasped as they saw Sora with her eyes closed and quartz surrounding her. There was a heavenly light shining on Sora from a gateway.

"W-What is that?" Mimi asked.

"It appears to be some sort of gateway to Heaven," Izzy replied.

"More like a DigiHeaven," Asia said in awe.

"Right as usual," Tentomon beamed, leaving Izzy to frown and growl a little.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This cry startled everyone as they looked at where it came from. It was Delia crying.

"What's the matter?" Kari asked as Matt went over to her.

"I can't feel her prescence and that gateway can only mean one thing…" Delia trailed off sobbing gently.

Comprehension passed around everyone as they realized that Sora was dead. Tears started to fall from everyone's eyes.

"No, please no…Sora…I can't live without you…" Tai broke down crying hard. Everyone stared helplessly at Tai and then at their dead friend.

"Oh Sora! Why did you have to leave us? You were my best friend and I never got to tell you how sorry I was for all those things I said to you," Mimi cried as tears started to flood out of her eyes. There was not a single dry eyed person or Digimon in that room.

"There's just too much death…Aquamon, Biyomon, and now Sora…Ohhhhh…Why did I have to come here? I can't handle this!" Asia broke down sobbing while Izzy shed his own tears while holding Asia.

"Sora…Why you? I remember how I always looked up to you when we were kids…You always looked out for me and I failed in looking out for you…" Izzy's voice broke.

Tk nodded as he and Kari gave each other comfort. "Oh Sora…You had the biggest heart…You were like a mother back when we first came to the Digiworld…You protected me…You sacrificed yourself to Piedmon for me…You…" He also broke down crying into Kari, who kept saying, "You were like a sister to me and now you're gone…" Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Sora…Why you?" Matt asked tearfully.

"Sora's gone…for good…Why did this have to happen to you?" Joe cried.

"My sister…gone…Just as soon as we found each other we lose each other…"

Suddenly everyone started to glow as light shot out from their bodies and the Digimon de-digivolved. The light hit the quartz, causing it to disintergrate. Everyone but Tai stood their shocked. He ran over to Sora and hugged her tightly as he cried and pleaded for Sora to wake up.

*********************************

A tear slipped out of her eye. "But I didn't mean to…"

"Well you did." 

"Fate! Don't be so harsh on her," Destiny said.

"Oh shut the hell up! No one asked you."

"Shut up? And you wonder why I broke up with you? You're too heartless, too jealous, and most of all you are too cold," Destiny said, causing Fate to wince.

"Wait! Hold it! Don't start with out us! She needs a counsel and We're just the Digimon to do it," a familiar voice said.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried happily as she hugged her old friend.

"Don't worry Sora. We'll try our hardest to defend you," Aquamon said.

"Thanks you guys."

"Okay are we ready to start this discussion?" Destiny asked.

Suddenly, loud cries interrupted them. Everyone went to the door to see what it was. Sora, Biyomon, and Aquamon's hearts leapt out of their throats as they saw their friends weeping for her. A solitary tear fell from her eye and headed out of the gate towards Tai.

"Perhaps we should continue this later," Destiny suggested.

"Fine," Fate said coldly. "There are other Digimon we must attend to that are entering today. Show her to one of the guest rooms to wait in. I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

"But wait a sec! Doesn't Sora get a chance to talk to her friends?" Aquamon said. 

"She should at least have a chance to say good-bye since she doesn't know if she's going back or staying," Biyomon reasoned. 

"You're right," Fate and Destiny said at the same time. It was the first time they agreed on anything in awhile.

"Give them my love, especially Agumon," Biyomon said blushing.

"Same here. Tell Tentomon I miss him," Aquamon also blushed as she said this.

*********************************

Tai gently gave Sora a kiss on her lifeless lips and sobbed. Something wet hit Tai's hand. He looked up to see what had caused it.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mimi.

"It's Sora," everyone said at the same time.

An aura of golden light was around Sora. Her blue eyes were calm and soothing. Her red hair gently fell around her face, framing it gently. Her dress was the same and her tiara and wings were gone. "Hello."

"Sora?"

"Yes Tai, I am dead. I am deeply sorry for what I did to each and everyone of you. Biyomon sends her love. Delia, Aquamon says she misses you and sends her love to you all. Kari sweetie, why the tears? You are a strong girl who is maturing rather fast. I need you to be strong for your brother. Okay?"

Kari nodded.

"Oh Tk, don't cry for me. You know how I always hated to see you cry. I never liked seeing your face look like a lemon." Sora then did a funny face making Tk laugh.

"Sora, you always could make me feel better."

"I know Tk. Mimi? Mimi look at me. I'm sorry for-"

"No, don't say it! I'm so sorry Sora. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

"It's okay Mimi. I'll forgive you as long as you promise to stay strong. Oh Joe. This is the first time I've seen a nineteen year old man cry."

"Sora! Can you blame me?"

"I know Joe, but tears always make me sad. Stay strong for Mimi. And you need to be strong since you're now responsible for the whole group's well being. Now, I have a gift for our future doctor. Touch my hand Joe." 

Joe hesitatingly put the palms of his hands on Sora's. "Why?"

Wordlessly, a brilliant light blue glow traveled out of Sora's hands and traveled into Joe's. When the glow ceased, she smiled lightly and gave Joe a butterfly kiss on his cheek, leaving him dazed. "This is a little gift that I know you will treasure. Whenever somebody gets hurt, put your hands over the wound or body and you'll know what to do. I'm afraid it won't do much good on Digimon."

"Thank you."

Sora then turned to Delia. 

"Sora, I wish you weren't dead. I feel like a part of me died. I'm hurting so badly."

"Delia, stop crying. I know you're hurting but time will heal all wounds. Besides, you still have Gilamon and Matt. As second-in-command, you are now leader. I need you to be strong because when the final battle is upon you all, you will lead the Angelics to victory." She paused a moment. "Matt? Don't tell me the tough guy is showing his emotional side," she joked.

"Sora, how can you joke at a time like this?"

"Matt, your sense of humor helps everyone to loosen up and not become too stressed out. I need you to be strong for Delia's sake."

"Thanks for everything Sora."

"You're welcome Matt. Hey Gabumon, watch out for our hothead. Palmon, take care of my best friend. Gilamon, protect my sister for me. Gatomon, I know you'll be strong and take care of Kari. Patamon, keep Tk's cool because he has a temper just like Matt's. Gomamon, keep Joe from getting too stressed out. Tentomon, keep Izzy strong and watch out for him. Agumon, make sure Tai doesn't do anything stupid. Oh Izzy, please don't cry. You've got to stay strong for Asia's sake and the teams sake. Asia, you need to keep your head straight so don't cry. It's too bad we really didn't get a chance to know each other. And Tai?"

Tai looked like the worst out of them. His back was slumped as he sat on the floor crying. He looked so sad and lonely. Sora went over to Tai and held his chin up so she could look at him. "Tai, listen to me. I want you to stop this. You are the leader of the Digidestined and Digiwarriors. You have to be strong for everyone. Your leadership skills is what keeps everyone together. No matter what happens I want you to keep going. Defeat the evil."

"Sora, if that's what you want…then I'll do it. I'd do anything for you. I'm so sorry Sora…"

"Tai, don't be sorry. Just don't give into darkness like I did. Stay positive. Be strong. I'll always love you." She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and stood up. "Now Tai Kamiya, get up. Let me see that backbone of yours. That's better. Now, I want no more tears from you or anyone else. Understand? what good will crying do? Nothing, except make me ten times sadder to see you all crying for me. Don't waste your life. Live each moment to the fullest. Defeat the evil for me, and most importantly always remember this; I shall always be with you, even if you can't see me."

And with that, she gracefully flew up to the light and into the gate, which closed right after she stepped in and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

I know I know. I shouldn't have let Biyomon and Sora die, but it is necessary for what happens when…Oops I almost told you what's going to happen at the end. 

Did you like how I made Fate and Destiny real characters? Did you notice that I made Destiny into a male? I thought it would be different to make them actual characters. **Sorry about all the deaths but this is a drama, so I've have to pack in some drama in.**

So what do you think will become of the others? Will Sora come back? Or is she doomed to stay in the DigiHeaven? Find out in the next exciting part of Destiny Uncovered.


	19. Part 20

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It is the same as all of my other disclaimers.

**__**

Part 20

"We've been walking for far too long. In case you haven't noticed, some of us are tired and hungry," Matt said.

"What's the matter Matt? Too lazy to fulfill our friend's last wish?"

"Shut up Tai."

"Make me Matty Matt."

"You guys! Stop it," intercepted Delia.

"This is the last thing Sora would've wanted," Mimi said.

The Digimon were strangely quiet, especially Tk. He missed Sora. She was like a second mother to him.

Kari laid her hand on Tai's shoulder.

********************************

"This mirror will let you see any place your heart desires. You can also help your friends out, but they will not be able to see you," Destiny told her.

"I just wish I wasn't dead," Sora replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry but court affairs has Fate held up. Until further notice, you just have to sit tight. Maybe you could visit DigiBeauty's Salon and Spa on Cloud Nine or The Floating Gardens next to Crystal Falls," he said, pulling Sora close to him.

She blushed. "I don't think Fate will like this."

"Grrr…"

"Why are you and fate on such bad terms?"

"She caught me dancing with another Digimon."

  
"What?"

"She gets too possessive. I wonder what she would do if she caught me holding an angel this close and…"

"And? And what?" Sora stared up into his eyes and saw what Destiny was about to do. She opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by something soft and magical on her lips. Her protests quickly melted away into oblivion.

*******************************

Delia stared at the trees surrounding the campsite. She sighed as she thought of how short her reunion with her sister was. Tears started rolling down her face. She knew she should not cry but she couldn't resist.

*******************************

Destiny reluctantly pulled away from Sora. He saw that her eyes were closed. "I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundary. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you're so vulnerable."

Sora stared at him as he left and touched her lips, where she had been kissed.

*********************************

Matt was suddenly woken up by the sounds of sobbing. As he became more awake, he realized it was Delia. He quietly got up and slipped his arms around her waist. "Go to sleep Delia. I'll wake Asia up for the next watch."

*********************************

As soon as Sora arrived at the Floating Gardens, two little voices called her name. She turned around to see Aquamon and Biyomon coming towards her.

"I knew you would be here," said a pink bird-like Digimon.

"Is it true Sora?" Aquamon asked.

"Huh? Is what true?"

"Is it true that Destiny kissed you? Do you love him?" Biyomon fired away.

"Yes he kissed me and no I don't love him. I love Tai. How did you hear of this?"

"I heard Chance talking, and then I told Biyomon."

"Chance?"

"Yes, he is an angel in the DigiHeaven. He's also in their royal stages," Biyomon replied, practically reading Sora's mind.

"Uh-oh. Did Fate hear of this?"

"As a matter of fact, she did."

Aquamon excused herself.

******************************

Asia sat silently, staring at the trees. She sighed as a few tears left her eyes. Despite her strong exterior, she cried. Maybe I am not cut out for this. Maybe I really can't go through with this. I am not that strong… Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find herself staring into Izzy's eyes. She didn't know why, but she could not look away. Something electric kept her eyes glued. Somehow she managed to look away and wiped her tears away.

"Asia…I know you're upset. This is a lot to handle. Asia? Asia? Asia! Why won't you look at me?" I wish she didn't have to cry.

"I-I can't. Just leave me alone. Go back to sleep."

"No," he replied firmly.

"Please…" she pleaded, tearfully.

Izzy went in front of Asia and turned her face towards his. Somehow, she still let her eyes look away from his.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" asked a bewildered Asia.

"Asia, you're still not looking at me. Are you afraid to?"

"No." She then looked him in the eyes defiantly. 

There it was again. Everytime they got close…that burning fire…the electric sparks in the air around them…

Should I or not? What the hell is happening to me? Damn! I cannot resist any longer.

Oh my goodness! I can't explain it. What is happening to me?

"Asia, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't get mad."

"I won't." Confusion sparkled and crackled in her blue eyes as she looked at Izzy's.

"Good. Just remember you said that." 

He then kissed her, shocking her for about five seconds. The kiss slowly, heatedly deepened. 

********************************

"Tai…"

"Who's there?" He scanned the flower garden. It was hard to see through all the fog. There was something oddly familiar about that voice.

"Tai…" 

"There it is again." The voice was clearer. It sounded feminine. He heard the voice calling out to him. The voice was so heavenly and sugary. Oh it couldn't be…could it?

"Tai, there you are."

"Sora!" He immediately enveloped her in his arms, causing her to lose her composure and melt into a puddle. "I miss you so much."

"I know."

"Tai, I have to go soon."

"No please…"

"I'm sorry. But I have got to warn you. Be careful. Something big is coming and the Digimon and everyone else may not survive. Now I must go."

"Wait! Before you go, let me give you something."

"Sure Tai." She smiled, as she knew what was coming. 

Tai reveled in the taste of Sora. Their kiss seemed to set off fireworks inside of him. Then he felt Sora disappearing. "No, please come back…don't go…"

"Wake up Tai."

Suddenly Tai woke up. He looked around to see who woke him up. Everyone else was asleep except for Izzy and Asia. Izzy and Asia? Kissing? Ha! I knew they were perfect for each other.

He saw them break apart. They pulled away from each other with red faces as they yelled, "Tai!"

***********************************

Delia looked around heartbroken. Darkenmon had annihilated all the Digimon and now he was going after the nine Digidestined. Tears streamed down her eyes as she saw everyone die in front of her while she just stood there and walked over the bodies. "Noooooooooo!"

She saw Matt, bloody, and mangled. "Oh no…please no…say it isn't so…Matt? Please wake up Matt…I can't live without you…" Tears started streaming down her face as she stood up and looked around at her friends. Suddenly they started to disappear one by one, till she alone faced Darkenmon. She gasped in fright. "Why? Why did this happen?"

"It doesn't have to be this way," said a familiar voice. The voice then shot out energy destroying Darkenmon.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Yes, Delia. It is. I gave you this dream because without me, you will have to protect everyone and defeat him yourself. I must warn you, do not freeze like you did. The deaths of the Digimon must sadly occur. Be prepared."

"I don't know if I can. I'm not as strong as you."

"Well if you can't, then all will be lost. Now it's time to wake up my dear sister. Remember that I'll always be with you."

**********************************

"Sora? Where were you all night?"

"Oh Bi, I went for a walk."

"A walk in Tai and Delia's dream, right?"

***********************************

In the morning, everyone ate a breakfast of fruits collected by the Digimon. 

"You guys…I had a dream…" Tai began.

"Really? So did I," smirked Matt.

"You didn't let me finish. Sora visited me. She gave me a warning that something big is coming and we'd better be careful."

"What?" gasped Delia. "So did I. Except she showed me what could happen. She told me to protect everyone and be careful. And when I woke up this morning, I had a bad feeling. I think we're facing an epic battle today."

****************************

"What? Aquamon? Is that you?" asked Sora in surprise.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am."

"Titania!" 

"Correct. Fate decided to let me stay Mercuria since that is the highest level a Digimon can be. I believe Fate and Destiny are deciding if Biyomon will become Pheonixmon and stay that way forever. After Biyomon, I believe you have to go back to the Court to decide your fate."

****************************

A thick dark smoke started to ooze out of the gray sky as it started to darken. The smoke made a shape of something. It hardened until you could see it was Darkenmon. "Muwahahahahahaha."

"It's-He's here!" Kari exclaimed in fright. 

"Remember to be careful. Are you ready?" Tai asked bravely.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Digimon! Digivolve!" screamed Tai. This is for killing the woman I love and my friends. Tai started to glow an orange color.

"Agumon warpdigivolve to WarGreymon!"

This is for killing such a kind-hearted person like Sora and two of my friends. Matt started to glow a dark green.

"Gabumon warpdigivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

This is for killing my Digimon! For killing a good friend and her Digimon! Asia started to glow a light purple color.

This is for killing Sora! For killing Biyomon! And for killing Asia's Digimon! Izzy started to glow a dark purple.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

You killed my two of my friends. Then you caused my sister's death. I bearly got the chance to get to know her! I found her after so many years and then she was taken from me! Delia started to glow a color.

"Gilamon digivolve to Falcamon! Falcamon digivolve to Freedamon!"

You killed my best friend, her Digimon, and a friend plus other innocent Digimon! Now you'll sincerely pay for that! Mimi started to glow a light pink.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!"

First you killed a new friend of mine, then you killed Biyomon, and finally you caused the deaths of many Digimon and a trusted friend. She died because of you! And she entrusted me with a special gift, so that I could help heal others! And she asked me to watch over everyone like she did. And so I will honor her last wish! Joe started to glow a deep blue.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon! Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

You killed two of my Digimon friends plus thousands, maybe even millions of innocent Digimon. Then you killed Sora. She was like a sister to me. She was supposed to be with us today if it wasn't for you. Normally I do not believe in revenge, but in your case, I'll make an exception. Kari began to glow a pale yellow.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!"

If it was not for you, Aquamon, Biyomon, and Sora would be with us today. Fighting side by side. But you came along and ruined it. Now you will have to suffer the consequences! Tk started to glow a light green.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

****************************

"How much longer will we have to wait?" asked a nervous Sora.

"In due time you will find out about Biyomon's and your fate," answered Titania patiently.

"Sora!"

"Huh? Bi-I mean Pheonixmon!"

"Thanks Sora." 

"Congratulations," Titania said.

"Thanks. Uh Sora?"

"Yeah."

"It's your turn to face the court," Pheonixmon told her.

Sora gulped as she headed off slowly towards the Court.

****************************

"Oooh. I'm so scared," taunted Darkenmon. 

"You should be scared!" yelled Tk.

"Spiritmon! Get them!"

"Right master. Lifeless Descent!" It was aimed at MetalGarurumon.

"Metal Wolf Snou-ahhhhhhh!!!" The attack was too fast and zapped of all of his power. He fell out of the sky as Gabumon and was caught by Matt. "Nooooooo!" Matt yelled.

"Lifeless Descent!"

"Flower Can-ahhhhhhh!!!" 

"Nooooooo! Lilymon!" Mimi ran to catch Lilymon as she de-digivolved to Palmon and fell out of the air.

As Palmon and Gabumon started to fade, Spiritmon exchanged a content smile with Darkenmon. "Good work Spiritmon. Take care of them for me while I'm relaxing."

"Good-bye everyone. Matt, I'll always be there for you. Before I go, I want you to have my life-force." A ball of white energy flew into Matt, as a tear left his eye.

"Oh pulease! I have gotta stop this mush!" exclaimed Spiritmon in disgust. Spiritmon put his hands in front of him and was about to attack. "Lifeless De-ahhhhh!!!!" 

He was hit by Freedamon's "Arial Destiny" attack.

Palmon began to fade at a quicker pace. "Thanks for being my friends. I'll miss you all. especially you, Mimi. Please don't cry. I will always be with you. Good-bye." a ball of white energy also entered Mimi.

**********************************

"Hello Sora," Fate said coldly.

"Hey there," Destiny said a little too warmly.

"Hello."

"Well before we start. I have a little question for the two of you," Fate said as she eyed Sora standing next to Destiny. "Sora, did you and him kiss?"

"Uhh…yes…"

"I knew it!"

Destiny rolled his eyes. "Oh it was an accident. Plus you didn't want to see me anymore, right?"

"Yeah well…so what. I did, and if you hadn't went after another Digimon behind my back then-"

"Is that what you thought? You didn't allow me to explain. A Digimon with a huge crush on me asked me for one dance, and that was it."

"What? Only a dance? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Ahem," interrupted Sora.

"Oh sorry," Destiny answered.

"Guess we kind of got caught up in each other," a jovial Fate added.

"Okay let's get to business. Now Sora Takenouchi-" Destiny was cut off by two Digimon entering the DigiHeaven.

Sora gasped as she saw the two familiar Digimon. "Palmon? Gabumon?"

**********************************

"Lifeless Descent!"

Freedamon dodged it in the air. "Ha missed!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Ahhhh!!!!! You'll pay for that!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Ahhhh!!!!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Ha missed! My turn. Lifeless Descent!"

**********************************

"Can I please ask you to step into Waiting Room B4. It's the one made up of glass," Fate told the two Digimon.

**********************************

"Ahhh!!!!!!" screamed Zudomon as he de-digivolved.

"Ahhh!!!" Angewoman de-digivolved to Gatomon.

"Noooo!!!" Joe yelled.

"Gatomon! Nooo!"

"Terra For-ahhhh!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" cried MegaKabuterimon as he de-digivolved.

"Hand of-ahhhh!!!!!!"

"Arial ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"No! Kabuterimon! I mean Tentomon!"

"No! WarGreymon!" Tai ran to catch Agumon as he fell out of the sky.

"Angemon! No! I don't want to lose you!"

"No! Not you too!" Delia cried out.

Spiritmon watched on in great amusement at all of the fading Digimon and teary-eyed teens.

**********************************

"Now let's get down to business before anymore interruptions," Destiny said.

"Hold it. I'll take over now," said a commanding voice.

"Sure thing," Fate replied.

"My name is Justicemon and you are Sora Takenouchi. A Digidestined. Am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"I understand that due to two certain Humanoids, you ended up here," he said giving Fate and Destiny an angry glare as they shrunk back. "The fate of the Digiworld is now in great danger. From a prophecy given to me by the Ancients I understand that you are supposed to bring about peace to the Digiworld and cleanse it. But now you are here."

"Me? Do that? Cleanse? What do you mean cleanse it?" asked a perplexed and stunned Sora.

**********************************

"Patamon? Please speak to me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't beat him Tk."

"It's okay. I will never forget you. I promise to make sure Darkenmon is defeated."

"good. Don't worry Tk, I'll now lie in your heart." 

**********************************

"Oh no Gatomon! Please don't go…"

"Please don't cry Kari. I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you. Just look deep inside of your heart."

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry but my time is up."

**********************************

"Oh why Tentomon? At the rate you are fading away…"

"Izzy please. I know you're upset but you've got to believe that I'll always live on inside of you."

"I know Tento, but after Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters and this…You just can't die."

"I wish I could tell you that this isn't so but I can't. You just have to keep fighting. I'm sorry but my time is up. Good-bye Izzy."

"Good-bye." As a tear escaped his eye, a feminine hand touched his shoulder.

**********************************

"No don't go Gomamon. Who's going to make fun of me and care about me at the same time no? who's going to be the prankster now? You can't go."

"I'm sorry Joe. I would like to agree with you but my body doesn't want to." Gomamon weakly gestured to his fading body.

"Maybe I can heal you."

"No save it. I'm far too weak to be saved. You always were my best friend. Goodbye."

"G-g-goodbye…" Joe's voice trailed off. 

**********************************

"Agumon I'll miss you."

"Me too Tai. But never fear. Have courage. Let it guide you as you fight."

"In the past few days I've lost the woman I love and now I'm losing you."

"No you're not. No matter what, I'll always live on in you. Good-bye Tai."

"good-bye old friend." 

**********************************

"No! First my sister and now my Digimon! What next?!" cried Delia.

"Delia stop it! Don't cry and fall apart. Live on to defeat Darkenmon. Please remember that I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you too. I love you so much. Oh why do you have to leave me?" cried Delia.

"I'm not leaving you. I will always be apart of you. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." 

**********************************

While the Digimon and Digidestined are having their last talks, Justicemon and Sora are still talking. 

"By cleansing it I mean that you will simply clean the Digiworld by taking the dirt away and allowing the good to triumph."

"Huh?"

"I cannot tell you more. You already know too much of your future. When the time is right, you'll know exactly what to do."

"does that mean I'll get back to my friends and help them out?"

**********************************

Back in the Digiworld…

Six balls of light entered six teary eyed teenagers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Well what do you think? Is it getting good? Do you think Sora will get back to her friends? Will the Digidestined become the Digidoomed? 

Find out in Part 21 of Destiny Uncovered.


	20. Part 21

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It is the same as all of my other disclaimers.

**__**

Part 21

As the eight balls of energy entered them, Spiritmon became temporarily blinded. When the light ceased, he gasped at the spectacle in front of him. 

Tai now had amber eyes with specks of orange. His hair lost the orange streak and now had red highlights instead. 

Matt's eyes were now back to their original color except there were green specks in his eyes and his hair lost its streak and became all blonde again.

Joe's eyes were now a lighter shade of aquamarine and had dark blue specks in them.

Izzy's eyes were still violet, but he had specks the color of Tentomon's body (which is red).

Tk's eyes were still the same except they now had the same specks as Matt's, but his hair was now back to normal.

Kari's eyes were back to their original color, except now they took on Gatomon's eye shape. Her hair was now back to normal and no longer had little flowers in her hair. (Part 9 has how they all look)

Mimi's eyes were back to the rich amber color except for the deep pink specks in her eyes. Her hair no longer had the pink streaks in them.

Delia's strawberry blonde now changed back to its original color, brown with blonde highlights in them. As for her eyes, they matched her Falcamon's eyes, which were a calming soothing blue that was catlike.

Asia gasped at the appearances. For a few seconds, she was shocked. Suddenly a voice popped into her head. *Oh Asia. You went under changes when Aquamon's life-force entered you* Asia snapped out of it, looked at Delia, and saw that her mouth did not move. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"It's okay," Mimi reassured.

"Yeah, I would've been as shocked too," Kari said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tai asked cluelessly.

"Some things never change," commented Izzy, shaking his head.

Everyone chuckled at Tai until…

*************************************

"Fate, destiny, please escort the six incoming Digimon to the waiting room with the others," Justicemon said.

"Sure thing," Destiny replied.

"Now let's get back to the business at hand. It seems like your friends have now gained the life-forces of their Digimon. They are very powerful now and may not need your help."

*************************************

"Stop that blasted laughing. Have you forgotten about me?"

"No!" yelled everyone.

Suddenly, everyone started to glow. When the light ceased, Spiritmon gasped at the nine humans.

Matt suddenly more powerful. He had this cold, icy feeling in his fingertips although he felt rather hot. The icy feeling traveled up and down his body. It was strangely soothing and nice. 

Woah, Tai thought. I feel different. I feel sooo hot yet it's in a good way. My fingertips feel like they are on fire. This is way intense.

W-What's happening to me? Mimi silently asked herself. This is strange. Where did this rose tattoo come from? I kind of like it. It's a single pink rose and it's right under my left shoulder blade. How styin' is that? Yet, how strange, but how nice. I can sincerely say this looks good on me.

Oh I feel strange. Kari could feel her hands but they felt so light. It was strange. But what struck her strange was the feeling of power inside of her.

Oh man, I'm doomed, Joe thought as he paced back and forth, not realizing that he was headed towards a lake. Why do I-hey! What's happening? I feel like I am walking on water. He looked down. Ah! I am walking on water. He bent down and touched it. Sure enough, it was water. His hand was now wet. Hey this feels awesome.

Asia suddenly felt electricity running through her fingers while a feeling of walking on water struck her. She was so surprised when she looked down. What struck her as odd was that her fingernails looked like they were made out of mercury and she was walking on water! She glanced over and saw that Joe was the only other person who was on the lake. She saw him touch the water. Wow. I wonder what power Izzy has…

Izzy could feel electricity coursing through his veins and traveling up and down his body. He looked at his fingers and saw little white sparks. He gasped at this concept. I can't believe this…wow I like, no love this feeling. It is soooo intense and powerful… 

Tk felt so strange that he couldn't put it into words, but it was a good kind of strange not a bad strange feeling. Suddenly he gasped at the fact that Angemon's gloves were on his hands. He could feel power in his fist.

Delia felt as light as a bird. When she went to brush a lock of hair, she noticed an imprint on her right hand. It looked like a tattoo that was in a light brown that was in the shape of a star, the size of a pencil eraser. She gasped at this. Suddenly she realized that she was not walking on the ground. Instead she was flying! She looked back to see she was flying without the help of wings. 

"What is this? Claws? Walking on water? Flying and…What else?" asked Spiritmon in fear and disbelief. He stood there rooted to the spot.

Delia gasped aloud. "Oh no! This was supposed to happen. Now I remember. Sora told me of what was to come. They had to die in order to become stronger to defeat Spiritmon and Darkenmon." 

"All the more reason to kick their buts!" yelled Tk.

"It's time for your end," Matt said to Spiritmon.

"Yeah, I agree. Are you ready guys?!" Tai yelled enthusiastically. He saw them all nod. 

*******************************

Gennai started to pace back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

"At least the Digidestined all have their full powers now," Piximon said.

"Yeah but can they use them correctly? It's a lot of power."

"I can only hope. But it will take a miracle to win." Piximon sighed.

********************************

"Silver Essence!" cried Delia.

"Celestial Dawn!" Kari cried.

Spiritmon instantly was sent into oblivion as the two attacks hit him.

"So you defeated my servant, eh? Well now it's time to face your doom!" boomed a chilling voice.

Asia's hands started to glow. She shot a beam of aqua and silver energy at Darkenmon. "Aqua Illusion!"

Delia also started to glow. A beam of sapphire blue stars and silver wings shot from her hands as she yelled, "Arial Projection!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"Razor Beauty!" Mimi yelled from behind Darkenmon.

"Grisly Lightning!"

"Howling Blaster!" Matt yelled as he shot an attack from his hands.

Tai let loose an attack from his hands, yelling, "Nova Blast!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Oh yeah! Take this! Power Spheres!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Matt and Tai yelled as they were thrown against two trees and knocked unconscious.

"Matt! Tai!" yelled everyone. Kari ran up to Tai as Tk ran to Matt. 

"No! Tai! Brother…please…not you too…you can't die…" Kari sobbed.

"Oh come on Matt! Snap out of it! You're tough! You can't die…" Tk's voice trailed off.

Delia ran up to Matt with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh no please…no Matt…not like my dream…don't leave me…" she said through tears.

The others stood frozen from fair and sadness as they stared at Tai and Matt. None of them noticed that Darkenmon just fired another attack at the three people over their loved ones. As the attack loomed closer, Izzy and Joe jumped in front of them.

"Electro Shocker!" 

"Ikakumon's Horn Blaster!"

Both shot the power from their hands. Tk stood up with anger in his eyes. His stare was so intense that it caused Darkenmon to gasp. 

"No! Tk! I don't want to lose you too!"

Tk ignored Kari and lifted up his fist as he yelled, "Hand of Fate!" just as Darkenmon yelled, "Power Spheres!" The attacks disappeared as they hit one another. They both attacked, but unfortunately…

*************************************

"Justicemon am I allowed to see my friends while you take care of that paperwork?" asked Sora sweetly with a sad smile.

"Yes you may. Go down the hall and take a right. Third door on your left is where the Digimon of your friends are," he replied.

"Thank you," Sora replied.

Pheonixmon gently embraced Sora. The others followed pursuit, offering her comfort. 

***************************************

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" unfortunately Tk was not fast enough.

"Nooooooooo!!!! Tk!" everyone yelled.

"Celestial Arrow!" yelled Kari as she felt Angewoman's strength in her.

"Raging Surf!" Asia yelled as she too felt the same strength, except her energy was from Titania.

"Winged Starlight!" Delia yelled as she shot her Digimon, Falcamon's attack from her hands.

"Flower Cannon's Beam!" Mimi yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" His eyes turned with anger as he looked at the girls with a vengeance. His lips curved slyly as he quickly turned to the two remaining boys and fired an attack of spheres at him.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" screamed Izzy and Joe in unison.

"Izzy! Joe! Noooo!"

"Hahahaha now it's just me and you puny girls."

"How dare you!" yelled Kari.

"My friends! You monster!" Delia added.

"Oh Izzy…Look what you did!" Asia shouted.

"How could you?" Mimi accused.

Suddenly a light engulfed the four girls. it grew to be blinding. As it dimmed down, Darkenmon saw that the girls now had a pair of graceful white wings, like those of an angel. They truly looked like angelic.

"Ooooooo! The Angelics are ready to give me a proper fight now," he taunted.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Phoenix Fire!" A large fiery energy in the shape of a phoenix hit Darkenmon, causing him to fall on his knees.

"Who did this? Tell me!" he yelled.

The Angelics looked around for any sign of where this came from, but there was no one around. They felt disappointed at thinking it was Sora.

"You can't finish me off so fast!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Asia dangerously.

Suddenly a blast of energy engulfed the unconscious boys and Darkenmon. Slowly, the Digiwarriors got up groggily. They saw Darkenmon get thrown back a few feet. Then the saw a large and blinding light shoot at Darkenmon.

"No! It cannot end like this! You haven't seen the last of me!" Darkenmon yelled. 

When the light cleared, all they could see was a crater and smoke coming out of it.

"Wow!" exclaimed the boys. "You destroyed him!"

"Tai!" I thought you were a goner!" Kari hugged her brother and then rushed away sobbing into Tk's arms. "Oh Tk! I couldn't bear losing you…"

"Matt! I thought you were dead like in my dream! Oh Matt…" Delia sobbed in his arms.

"Oh Joe! You're alive! It's a miracle. I thought that you were…" Mimi's voice trailed off as she sobbed in Joe's arms.

"I would never leave you Mimi," he replied.

"Izzy!" Asia cried happily. "I-I thought you were dead," she said quietly avoiding his eyes.

"So did I. Asia, look at me," Izzy replied. When she wouldn't, he gently brought her face to look at his. In her dazzling eyes, he could see that she really was worried and cared for him. Suddenly he could not hold it in any longer. He kissed her.

Asia gladly accepted his kiss and gave him passion and pleasure. Their kiss deepened as Asia felt her lips being pushed apart. then suddenly they became conscious of the cheering and hooting. They pulled away and blushed. 

Tai sighed. Everyone had someone but him. Loneliness was the only thing that constantly plagued him, since his better half died.

**************************************

"Thanks for allowing me to help out my friends," Sora said gratefully.

"Anytime," Justicemon replied.

"I guess they really didn't need my help. They've destroyed him," she said sadly.

"Oh on the contraire. Something is not right. Did you notice how the Digiworld didn't revert back to its original state?"

**************************************

The ground started to shake. 

"What in the-?" Tai looked around.

"Oh no, don't tell me it is not over," groaned Mimi.

Just then, they saw something that made their blood run cold…

***************************************

Elecmon came into the room where Gennai, Mercuria, and Piximon were talking and looking a large floating cloud that projected the on-going battle.

"Oh my head…" groaned Elecmon. "What's happening?"

Gennai inhaled sharply. "I'm afraid that Darkenmon has…"

***************************************

*What is that* asked Asia fearfully in her mind.

*I am not sure* answered Kari.

***************************************

"…digivolved into the highest level possible, the royal stage," Piximon finished grimly.

***************************************

"Is that Darkenmon?" Tk asked.

A human that was roughly six feet tall stood before the Digidestined. He had red eyes, pale white skin, and long black hair. He had the same exact outfit as Angemon did except he had no helmet on and his outfit was black and grey. A crimson cape with gold and black skulls covered his cape. On his head sat two horns of red. "Good evening you fools. Allow me to introduce myself. I am a now royal Digimon. The name's Demonico."

Everyone gasped at this. How are they ever supposed to beat him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay folks that is it for now. I decided to leave you all at a cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long but you know how school is. -sigh- 

Just when they think they have defeated him, he digivolves to the royal stage. How will the Digidestined win against Demonico when they are missing their Digimon and one member? Will Sora be allowed to help her friends? Will she be granted her wish of going back to her friends? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next part!

Please let me know what you think.


	21. Part 22

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You know the routine. I do not nor do I wish to own Digimon. 

**__**

Part 22

"Are you ready for the fight of your lives?" asked Tai.

"Before we go on, I just want to say that I love you guys. We've been through so much," Kari said.

"Yeah, ditto. I do not know what I would have done without you all. I just wish Sora was with us," Joe said, as he remembered her giving him the power to heal.

"In the name of Sora we'll destroy him. If anything should happen to any of us, I just want to say…Thanks for being there," Matt added.

"I wish Sora and the Digimon were here. We must make sure he is destroyed for Sora's sake. And let's make sure we come out in one piece. I'm not looking forward to anymore deaths," Izzy said with determination.

Tk sighed. "Come on guys, let's have some hope and stay positive."

"Well guys, girls…this is it. Please stay in one piece. I have seen too many deaths. I don't want to lose anymore friends," Mimi said sincerely.

"I know that I haven't known you all that long, but I feel a bond between each and every one of you. So let's not allow Demonico to win," Asia said.

"We have to come out on top. The Digiworld and our world depend on it. We can't allow anymore innocent Digimon to suffer or humans for that matter, like my sister Sora," Delia replied emotionally.

"So then, this is it. United we stand. Protect both worlds. Demonico shall pay for the killing of Sora and our Digimon! Let's go for it," Tai said with a set grin.

"How kind you are for deciding to fight me but oh how stupid. You will get hurt and die. Then what would Sora do when she sees her friends, as well as Gennai and Piximon dying a slow and painful death? Now we wouldn't want that, would we? I can picture it now, Sora crying pitifully for her friends and not being able to do a thing about it. Not that she ever could hurt anyone such as myself. She's way too pathetically." A sly and menacing grin was plastered on Demonico's twisted face.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Sora that way!" Delia yelled in a loud authoritative voice, startling everyone but Tai.

"I won't have anyone bashing my heart! Nova blast!"

"Ha missed!"

"Oh yeah…Howling Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Ikakumon's Horn Blaster!"

"Ow! Only a little pain."

The others looked shocked at the fact that this was not working, but they knew they had to keep trying.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Flower Cannon's Beam!"

"Winged Starlight!"

"Raging Surf!"

"Oh yeah try my…Fire!" Tai shot a stream of fire at him.

"If you like that you'll love my…Laser!" Matt also fired an attack.

"Laser Rings!" Tk cried as he too released his attack.

"How about a little shock to jumpstart your day with us? Lightning!" Izzy released his own attack as well.

"It's time for you need to cool off. Water!" cried Joe.

Delia held up her hands. "Silver Essence!"

"Electric Marvel!" Asia yelled.

"Tear Blast!" Mimi cried out.

"Fairy's light!" Kari shouted.

"Oh is that all?" The attacks hit Demonico but they did not even get one scratch on him. Now all of them were beginning to feel tired out.

"How about a little spice to your sugar? Fatality's Venom!" 

A red liquid shot out of his mouth so fast that Mimi could not react. Instead, Joe pushed her out of the way taking the hit. He screamed in agony before collapsing into Mimi's arms.

"Oh please Joe…no…why did you take that hit…oh Joe…" she sobbed.

"Joe!" screamed everyone.

****************************************

"Oh no! My friends! Joe, Matt, Tk, and Izzy…and nooooooooooooo!!! Taaaaaaaiiiiii!!!!!!" Tears began to violently trail down Sora's cheeks. She helplessly watched her friends get hit one by one. It was torture seeing and hearing their agonized cries of pain.

"Sora…don't cry. There is still hope…Look!" Justicemon excitedly exclaimed as he too watched the seen unfold in the Digiworld.

Just then, her tears stopped as she saw a miraculous thing happen. The four Angelics started to glow. Their glorious wings spread gracefully as they flew up into the air and circled around Demonico. 

**************************************** 

With four cold looks, the four females kept their mouths closed as they communicated with each other.

*Okay Kari, Mimi, Asia. We have to do this without Sora. Are you ready?*

*Of course. We'll avenge Sora*

*No need to ask me twice. Sora was my best friend*

*I am more than ready. If it were not for him…Sora would be here. It is too bad I never got the chance to really get to know her*

*Well fly towards me. We'll stand in one straight line because he's also now flying*

They all did what Delia told them to do. They then linked hands.

"I am the Siren," Mimi said with confidence.

"I am the Fairy."

"I am the Pixie," Asia said.

"And I am the Sorceress!"

"Oh yeah…well I am Demonico! Muwahahahaha." He then stopped laughing abruptly and his expression turned deadly, giving the Angelics the shivers. Down below, the Digiwarriors groggily got up and watched helplessly. Joe decided to use the power Sora gave him. He proceeded to healing everyone while the Angelics battled in the sky.

"Celestial Dawn!" Kari cried.

"Siren's Lark!"

"Pixie's Call!"

"Arial Projection!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but that couldn't even hurt a fly. But his would. Fatal Silence!"

"Phoenix Fire!" yelled a sugary voice. Once again, there was no one else.

*Why do I have the feeling that Sora just helped us out?* Delia could not explain it but she had this inkling that something big was going to happen.

Tai also had that feeling.

Demonico decided to take advantage at them letting their guard down to look for the voice. "Fatal Silence!" 

All four of the Angelics did not have time to react. In one swift motion, a black light engulfed them, causing their wings to disappear. They all fainted and were caught by their lovers' arms. They were placed on the ground. Joe bent over to try to heal them but before he could do so he saw Demonico's attack head towards them. 

"They're not going to make it if they're hit again!" Joe yelled frantically.

All five Digiwarriors stood in front of the Angelics. Immediately they were thrown back. They groggily got up and slowly made their way back to the waking girls.

"Fatal Silence!" The attack loomed closer and closer.

*************************************

"Oh dear. I can't look!" Mercuria cried.

"No! It'll take a miracle for them to win now," Piximon said desperately.

*************************************

Just as the black light was about to hit them, a bright deep pink light caused it to disintegrate. Now in its place was a giant crystal rose. 

"What's going on?" asked Asia weakly.

"Who stopped it?" asked a confused Izzy. 

"You have caused far too much pain and now it is time for you to pay," said a heavenly voice. In the name of love I shall fight you!"

Everyone gasped. "Could it be?" asked Delia.

"Is it her?" asked Tai hopefully.

The voice continued. "Brought back from the jaws of death, I am here as a savior. In the name of everything good, I will put a stop to you." All of a sudden, the crystal rose bloomed. In the heart of the crystal was Sora!

"Sora!" Everyone cried happily, yet weakly.

Sora had a dress on similar to the one that Queen Serenity (sailor moon reference) wore. Her raven hair gently flowed like silk. She glanced at her friends, revealing startling blue eyes. They gasped at this change. 

"Let's get this over with."

Her friends creeped up closer but remained at a safe battle as they looked at their only hope for survival.

"Yes, let's," Sora replied bravely. "I am the Enchantress!"

Demonico lifted his hands above his head to produce a black round crystal that came out of his heart. This was the source of his powers. 

The other Digidestined saw something come out of Sora's heart. It was a round pink crystal. This was the source of her powers, which came from her heart. She too raised the crystal over her head and yelled, "Heaven's Passion!" The crystal glowed sent a white light towards Demonico.

"Hades Fire!" His crystal glowed and sent a black light to meet the white light.

The others watched in awe as they saw their resurrected friend fighting. Tk checked his watch and gasped. "You guys! This has been going on for ten minutes!"

"Give it up you little witch!"

"Never! And the name's Enchantress!"

"Take this on behalf of all the dead evil Digimon!"

"Oh yeah! This is for all the innocent!" 

Suddenly they both stopped, catching their breath.

"It looks like we're equally matched," Sora said sweetly.

"Matched with you? A pathetic human girl? Females! What do they know!" Demonico said angrily.

"Pathetic?! I'll show you!" Sora stood up with newfound strength. So did Demonico. 

"Heaven's Passion!"

"Hades Fire!"

This is for my friends and you making them suffer! That bastard! Sora thought as she struggled to keep going.

"Once you're through I'll tear your friends apart, limb by limb!"

"No!" How dare he even suggest hurting them even more! He can't win! The innocent will suffer! If he takes over the Digiworld then our world is a goner. I have got to protect them. It's all up to me. This is my destiny. To cleanse the Digiworld of all evil! I just have to fulfill it! And so I shall.

A single tear escaped Sora's right eye and landed softly on the barren ground, causing a single rose to sprout up. Suddenly Sora felt a new surge of power. Her white light intensified.

"W-What's happening? No! This can't happen! I cannot be defeated by this girl! Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the white light pierced through the black light and engulfed everything in one light causing everyone to close their eyes. Demonico's screams suddenly stopped as the light stopped. 

The crystal entered Sora's heart again. It was then that Sora noticed she was in the air. There was an air of love, peace, and harmony around her. Suddenly she felt so weak. Oh no, not again, she thought as her vision darkened. She felt herself falling.

"Sora!" With surprising speed, Tai caught the love of his life in his arms. She looked pale and felt cold.

*************************************

Once again, she saw the familiar gate. Except this time, she saw Phoenixmon and Justicemon. 

"Well Sora, you don't have to come back here! You can live!" her Digimon cried happily. Sora warmly hugged her. 

"Sora, you have fulfilled your destiny of cleansing the Digiworld of the evil. You are very weak, but you will eventually wake up. Now before you return to your friends, I want to leave you with this; Live each moment of your life to its fullest. Good-bye Sora," Justicemon said.

"Bye Sora!" Tears were in Phoenixmon's eyes.

Tears rolled down her face and hit the ground near her body. Sora then entered her body.

*************************************

"Joe are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Delia.

"Good job Digidestined. Perhaps you would like to take Sora to a nice soft bed," Gennai's projection said.

Delia closed her eyes and a blue light surrounded them. When everyone opened their eyes they were in Sora's bedroom in the DigiManor. Tai gently put Sora in bed and covered her up. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"Come on Sora, wake up. We miss you," Tai said.

The others watched on gravely. Joe walked over to Sora and closed his eyes. He then held his hands over her heart. Suddenly his hands gave off a dark pink glow. His eyes shot open as he felt power draining from him. When the light ceased, Joe suddenly looked pale.

"Joe? Are you okay?" asked Mimi with concern. 

"I'll go get him a glass of water," Asia said as she rushed off.

"It's the power…it's gone…" he gasped.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

Asia came back and asked, "What does who mean?" She handed Joe the glass.

"Thanks."

"You welcome."

"What he means is that his power to heal is gone," Matt told her. 

"But as to where, we don't know," Tk said.

"It went into Sora," Joe said. 

"Of course, that makes logical sense. Now why didn't I think of that?" Izzy questioned.

"Ohhhhhhh…." The others snapped their heads in the direction of the soft groan.

"She squeezed my hand!" cried out an elated Tai. 

"Mine too! She's coming to!" Delia also cried out.

Everyone rushed over to the bed. Sora's eyes started to flutter. 

"Tai? Delia?" asked Sora weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yes Sora it is," Delia said softly. 

Sora struggled to get into a sitting position. "Oh Sora! I don't want to ever lose you again!" Delia cried with tears escaping her eyes. The others then bombarded her with hugs, tears, and words.

"I think Tai and Sora need to be alone," Piximon said with a twinkle in his eye.

*************************************

"Tai…" Sora started. Tears began to flow to her eyes as she stared into his eyes.

Tai stared back at Sora. She now was back to her old self. "Shhh…" He put a finger to her lip and gently traced the outline as tears started to gracefully leave a trail down her cheeks. Tai enveloped her in a gentle hug. 

Sora cried into Tai, as he hugged her and ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing way. Tai was still on the bed.

"Oh Tai! I thought that I would never ever get to feel your arms around me again. Oh I missed you so much! Heaven was torture for me to see you and not be able to be with you…" She broke off sobbing. 

Tai pulled away and started to wipe the tears off her face. Sora turned her eyes to meet Tai's. They began to get lost in each other till their lips were only a heartbeat away. Then Tai leaned forward and kissed Sora deeply. He stroked Sora's silky hair as she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck. The kiss quickly intensified till Sora could feel her lips being pried open. As her lips opened, she was filled with a wonderful passion as their tongues danced and glided over each other. Tai could feel his heartbeat racing as he began to feel light-headed. She felt Tai intensifying their kiss causing her to feel lightheaded. Finally they both broke their kiss gasping.

"Wow."

"Oh Tai…I-I love you so much."

"Sora go to sleep. You need your rest." Tai saw her about to protest but he gave her a firm look and made her lay down. In no time she was asleep. He kissed her forehead, and covered her with the blanket as left the room.

***************************************

"Before you all go back, we must tell you something of great importance," Piximon said.

"When you get back you will not remember any of this," Gennai said.

"What?" asked the Digidestined.

Mercuria smiled at them. "You see, you won't remember any of this because when you return you will be younger. You see this had to happen so that you all can enter the Digiworld again. You see the time stream was clogged. But Kari and Tk will meet up with another group of Digidestined that will be around their ages. Their names are Iori, Ken…well he is the Digimon Emperor. Nevermind. The point is that you will have no memory when you return home. And do not worry you will all meet again someday. Sora, Delia, you two will be reunited again. Okay now, you all should get back. It's back to school for you all. I know some of you are headed to Junior High and someone here will be going off to America to live. Well time to say good-bye."

"This is way confusing," Mimi said.

***************************************

Back on Earth… 

Sora sighed as she entered the school in Odaiba. She looked at her green school uniform and sighed again. I wish Mimi was here. She then saw a sheet of paper on the bulletin board in school. Tennis sign-ups? Hmmm….

***************************************

"Ah back to school," Joe said. Great now I have to worry about grades again. He sighed. 

***************************************

"Ah yes. Back to school. And band practice today. Okay well maybe not good with the school thing but oh well," Matt said to himself.

***************************************

This is going to be another great year of soccer and Sora. Wait a sec I did not just think that did I? She is just a friend. Tai shook his head as he walked into the school. Judging by the empty halls he could tell he was late.

***************************************

I sure wish my parents did not have to move. I miss them so much. Especially Sora and Joe. Joe? What am I thinking? I must be homesick.

***************************************

Back to school. It should not be too hard, and I am sure I will get to work in that new computer lab. Izzy smiled as he took his seat.

***************************************

Kari walked happily down the hall and went to her classroom. She looked around for Tk. He must be late, she thought.

***************************************

"Ak! I'm late! Tai must have rubbed off on me." Tk stopped at the doorway to his class. He saw Kari, and his grin suddenly became wider as he tapped her on her shoulder startling her. She playfully swatted him and reprimanded him before turning around. Oh yes, he thought. This is going to be a great year. No Myotismon or Dark Masters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow! I cannot believe how long this is. I never knew it would be so long! So this is it. The end! 

So what did you think of it? Comments? Comments? Anyone? Please do not be shy. Express your opinion of this fic!

Bye. Hope you found this enchanting!


End file.
